Crazed Desires
by xiaojiang
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata learns what it means to be captured by Uchiha Sasuke. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This was my first attempt at writing mature content.

**Warning:** This fic contains** foul languages, forced and rape **(between the main couple **SxH).** If you are easy to offend or if reading about a character's rape offends/bothers/sickens you then **please don't read and push the back button NOW**. This is basically porn with no plot in sight. Also, my grammars are quite poor and this fic has not been beta tested. **You have been warned…**

* * *

><p>His body had yearned, craved, and desired before. For food, for power, for revenge, for salvation, and even for death. But now, looking at her sleeping form, it yearned for something else.<p>

_Take her. _

His body burned.

_Force her. _

His body hungered for something more.

_So weak. _

He craved something other than power_. _

_So fragile. _

His needs for flesh against flesh weighted more than anger. More than revenge.

_So innocent._

She was sleeping so peacefully, completely unaware of the dangers that surrounded her. How foolish she was to think herself safe. Any shinobi worth a grain of salt knew not to trust him. He cannot to be trusted, should not be trusted. He had betrayed before. He would do so again. She shouldn't have trusted him. He doesn't even trust himself.

She made a small sound as she turned in her sleep, accidentally hiking up her kimono and revealing a pair of smooth silky legs in the process.

His hands ached. They itched to touch her. To quickly dispose her of her clothing. To see if those perfectly form breasts would fit just as nicely in his hands.

_Why? _His mind wondered. He had tried so hard, fought so desperately to crush the desires burning through his body. _Why? _Why should he be the only one fighting so frantically while she slept comfortably without a care?!

"Sasuke?"

Barely above a whisper, her voice sneaked passed his defenses more easily than any genjustu.

He blinked. She was staring at him. Her soft pale lavender eyes, filled with concern. If he wasn't careful, he could fall hopelessly and completely into those depths.

He broke from her gaze, forced his eyes to travel down her body, ranking over every curves before returning them to stare at his hands. He hadn't realized they had moved, now only mere inches from her body.

"I..." He couldn't continue. His hands. Are shaking. Shaking with need. Shaking with the desire to touch her, feel her.

"Sasuke?" Her voice came again, laced with worries.

His gaze settled on hers. Her eyes. Fear and...Concern?

No.

Not worries.

Not concerns.

Sympathies…

_Yes._

She pitied him.

_Her eyes told him so._

He felt something in him snapped. The dark desires he kept bottled up the last several weeks broke free from its cage, slithered up his body and whispered sweet nothing in his ears.

_Take her_.

No.

_Force her_.

No.

_Ruin her_.

No.

_So pure._

Yes.

_So delicious._

Yes.

_No rights_.

Yes.

_No rights at all to be so pure._

Not when he himself was so tainted.

_There's no one._

Yes.

_She's your hostage, yours to do as you please. No one would be able to save her, no one to stop you. Blame her for being so naïve, so trusting._

Yes.

"Sasuke? Are you alri-"

He glared at her, successfully stopping her from going further. How dare she act concerned! She should be cursing him, hating him. Instead, she was staring at him with eyes filled with unshed tears. How dare she looked as if she cared?

She wanted to care? He smiled. She wanted to cry for him? His smile widened.

He would grant her wish. He would bring those tears to the surface. He smirked, dark and dangerous. He would make her understand what caring for him entailed. What it meant to show emotions before an Uchiha. Before this night was through, he would bring an end to his torments.

His eyes. They scared her. They have always scared her. Hers allowed her to see while his blinded him toward a path of revenge. The complete opposite of hers, his blood filled world to her tainted white. But what frightened her even more now was the sudden appearance of a smirk on his otherwise emotionless face. "Sasuke?"

He didn't reply. Instead, his hands reached for the obi of her dirt-smudged kimono.

Tired from sleep, her eyes widen and fears quickly overclouded concerns. "What are you doing?"

Her words went unheard, her question unanswered. Taking hold of the obi, he pulled.

"Sasuke!" Horrified, she tried to back away from him.

"This will be over quickly if you don't struggle." His voice, harsh and husky sent chills down her spine as his hands pulled the obi completely from her and tossed it carelessly to the side.

Breaking through the sleepy haze of confusion, his actions quickly registered themselves in her mind, bringing with them a dreaded feeling. No! Her mind screamed._ Not like this._

"No!" She tried to push him away but he was much stronger than her "No!"

He ignored her, refused to look her in the eyes as his hands continued to tear at her clothing, his attentions solely on the important task of ridding her of the offending fabric.

"No! Sasuke, please stop."

She was fighting him, her fists pounding against his chest. So dangerous, his mind warned. If for a moment, he forget his senses, she could kill him with her gentle fist. This time, he knew, she won't save him.

_Stop her. Restrain her._

She heard the ruffling and ripping of fabric and realized he had ripped her kimono apart, leaving her breasts naked and exposed to his hungry eyes. Her struggles increased.

"Stop! Please stop!" She need to stop him. Her Byakugan. If she could just get her hands to form the seal, she might have a chance of stopping him.

As if he read her mind, his hands captured both her wrists and pushed them into the ground above her head.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice quivered with fears. Tears were now coming in droplets, rolling down her face, dripping into areas he'd soon follow with his tongue.

His grip on her wrists tightened until they bruise. Fear? Good. She needed to fear him.

She breathed a sigh of relief when one of his hands left her wrists only to protest violently when she realized that he had only left to grab the obi he had thrown away earlier.

"What are you planning to do with-"

"Shssh..." His fingers on her lips were warm, radiating off life, so unlike the man above her. Holding both her wrists in one hand, he wrapped the obi around her hands with his other. He gave a final soft pull and the knot was finished, fully in place.

He had used the obi from her kimono to tie her hands together, the kimono that he bought for her. The very one that he had dirtied just hours ago when he had roughly and suddenly pushed her against a tree before capturing her lips in a hard demanding kiss. Then, she had been able to slow him down and eventually stop him when his hands searched for something more. He wasn't stopping now. She had pushed him too far. She knew he had no intention of stopping this time.

She pulled against the ties, her hands gripping and releasing but to no vial. He had laced it with chakra.

He smiled at her weak attempts. He was not going to let her go. Not this time. Not until his body was satisfied. Not until his mind was once again free of her.

Her eyes widen in horror as his hands closed over the remains of her kimono and forced it off her shoulder. "No..."

She gasped when his hands closed over her breasts, giving it a firm but gentle squeeze.

He chuckled darkly at her response and stroked his fingers across her nipples.

She blamed the cold freezing air that made his hands so warm, so welcoming. His touch was meant to possessed, to let her know where she stands. It was not meant to burn her, aroused in her forbidden desires. But even as her mouth open to beg him to stop, her body was responding.

"Please, Sasuke, don't do this. Not like this."

She was talking. Why was she talking? Waste of breath. Words were not needed. Nothing was needed but the need to bury himself in her wet warmth. His hand took hold of her chin, forced her mouth open and let his tongue slid inside her. He kissed away her protests, his mouth bruising her tender lips.

The roar of thunder clashed wildly in the background and within moments, tiny drops of rain danced like a lover's caress upon her skin. But fear, anxiety and perhaps anticipation blinded her senses to anything but the man on top of her.

A silky growl of approval thrummed in her throat as he lowered his mouth and latched onto her nipple, his tongue licking hungrily. She cried softly at the raw sensations cursing through her. "Sasuke…please…" Hinata gasped when his teeth closed over her nipple, biting down softly as his hand covered her other nipple and squeezed. "Ah…"

She was responding. How could her body respond so treacherously to someone who was raping her? Horror and shame filled her with disgust and she renewed her struggles.

She grasped as cold air brushed against her legs. "No."

His hands moved up her thighs, slowly, making sure she felt every movement, every touch closer to her most private part.

"You don't have to do this," she tried reasoning with him. "I can help you-"

He slid one finger inside her gently, eliciting a humiliated cry from her.

"Stop."

Ignoring her, a second finger joined the first and he began to softly pump them in and out of her. She was wet. Her body begged for his touch, dripping with need, it was careless of her wishes, of her struggles against him; it only sought the gratification of its desires. His fingers explored until he found the swollen bud of her clitoris. Pressing against it, he groaned his approval as her hips jerk in response. She quivered and turned her head away in shame. He allowed her that much freedom as he deliberately reached deeper and thrust his fingers into her wet core, burying his fingers again and again in deep, hard, thrusts.

"No…" she begged, desperate for escape, escape from him, escape from his touches, escape from her body's treacherous responses.

Despite her words to the contrary, when he withdrew his fingers, her hips instinctively followed, her body begging for more. Forcefully parting her legs, he dipped his head and lazily slid his tongue across the opening of her wet folds, allowing her taste to linger on his lips, savoring her sweet honey on his tongue as the scent of her arousal filled his senses.

_So, this is what heaven taste like._

"Sasuke!" Hinata cried out, her eyes slightly unfocused and wide with confusion.

His erection tightened painfully at the sound of his name on her lips and he wanted nothing more than to sink into her softness. Instead, he thrust his tongue deep into her and probed the tight wetness of her sheath.

She bucked, smothered back a scream as his tongue played homage to nerves she didn't know she possessed. "Please, Sasuke…no," she half sobbed, half cried as her mind vaguely registered that this was wrong, _he_ was wrong, _they_ were wrong.

"Please…" Hinata struggled to get away from him, to put distance between his seeking tongue and her sanity.

His grip on her hips tightened painfully, refusing any form of escape as he continued his assaults on her senses. She was wet. So damn wet.

Hinata was dying; her body was shaking, falling into a pool of endless, intensifying pleasures. From the first moment his lips touched hers, he had always had this effect on her. Each time he touched her, kissed her, her body longed for more regardless of her rational mind. "Please…" She could no longer distinguish rather she's begging him to stop or continue.

"Ah!" she screamed, shattered, lost herself, fall victim to the skillful probing of his tongue as he found the tight bud of her desires and sank his teeth into it.

Hinata couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't even summoned a single reply when she felt him smirked in victorious satisfaction against her thighs. Her body lay limp against the forest floor, the aftermath of her first climax sending waves after waves of pleasure through her body.

With one last languorous lick, he raised his head and surged over her. She was wet and ready for him. As much as she denied him, her body wanted him. That was enough.

His hands grabbed her thighs, forced them further apart and settled himself between them. He lifted her up slightly as he positioned himself at her opening.

She shook her head. "Please stop," she pleaded, but her voice was small, almost soundless as her body continued to tremble from the aftermath of her orgasm.

"Look at me."

She refused. "Stop."

"Look at me." he commanded again.

"No," she whispered brokenly. Shameful tears streamed down her face. Her body was still trembling and it was not from fear. "Just...please stop. We can't…we shouldn't…it's not right…"

"Hinata."

She froze. A flicker of hope returning to her eyes. It was the first time he had said her name since this whole nightmare started. "Sasuke?"

It was all he needed. His gaze pinning her, his eyes burning into hers, he pushed into her, breaking past her hymen, completely sheathing himself to the hilt.

She screamed. And screamed. Her last remaining shred of hope fading just as quickly as her virginity.

She was tight. So tight. And so hot.

He groaned and moved against her, his own pleasure drowning out her painful cries as her wetness welcome his invasion even when her mind didn't.

He ignored the small sounds of protests, the way her hands struggled against the tie, and the tears that streamed down her drenched face. Instead, he concentrated on the pleasures. The way she unwittingly moved against him, her inside clutching tightly around him, pulling him further and further away from his sanity as he drove himself into her, over and over again.

How had she managed to get under his skin, burned him from the inside until his every waking thought was filled with nothing but the thought of her wrapped around him, panting and calling his name as he brought her to orgasm? Never at the start of his mission did he once think he would come to claimed her in this manner. That he would even want to.

But just as his body betrayed the remains of his sanity, the more sinister part of him rejoiced at the thought of returning her betrayal. He would mark her body, make her scream his name, and imprint forever in her memory this night. No one betrayed Uchiha Sasuke and walk away.

He reveled in her soft cries, the slick heat of her, and the wet, wild clasp of her body around him as he withdrew and drove into her with slow, deep, deliberate thrusts.

He cupped her buttocks in the palms of his hands and lifted her toward him as he change the angle until he is sliding against the sensitive spot inside of her. He felt the changes within her body as her sex gets wetter and her hips began to rock with his against her will. Soon, moans that are mixed with something else, something that was not only pain escaped from her lips.

"Ah…oh…ah…Sasuke…"

When had she begun to pant his name? When had those screams of pain turned to moans of pleasure? It wasn't until she forced his mouth against her own and his tongue began to make hungry strokes inside her that she realized he had set her hands free. Free, and running through his slick wet hair, pulling and gripping him closer to her as he continued to fuck her body senseless.

Sasuke gasped as tiny waves of pain and pleasure shot through his skull when Hinata's grip on his hair tighten unexpectedly, pulling him against her, her soft mouth opening for him, her pink tongue seeking his own.

An uncontrollable shiver raced down his spine at the wetness of her mouth, the roughness of her tongue and the heavenly tightness gripping him below.

She is dimly aware of her arms encircling him, her hands gripping his back, her fingernails making deep half-moons across his shoulder blades as his hips grinded against her clit, hitting the sensitive spot inside her.

Like a crazed man, he claimed her body with each powerful single minded thrust, her painful grip urging him on. "Hinata," he panted against her neck every time his cock slide into her tight wet pussy. "Come," he demand as his pace quicken and his thrusts became brutal, his hips slamming into hers.

Hinata moaned; incoherent sounds trembling from her lips as his thick length gave her what her body had been begging for since he first sent her senses on fire with his strong hands trailing along her heated skin.

"Hinata. Oh god, Hinata." He panted her name uncontrollably as he furiously buried himself inside her again and again, his body slamming into her, his hard throbbing length hitting that sensitive spot inside her until he felt his erection twitched deep inside of her. Sasuke groaned helplessly, moaning his release as his seed flooded her womb in rush after rush. Her body trembled beneath his as she screamed her release and waves after waves of pleasures left her cold and drained.

In a small corner of his mind, there is a familiar feeling of triumph. He was her first and although Naruto would always have her heart, he had touched places of her Naruto would never be able to. Uchiha Sasuke, a traitor, a missing nin, had made the Hyuuga princess screamed his name in gratification.

Shaken and sated, he lifted his weight off her and lay panting softly at her side, letting his guard down for once.

She did not move, however. She remained on her back where he had taken her, half naked, eyes staring up against the dark sky as tiny drops of rain fell on her face, her blood and his seed joined together to run a pinkish trail down her thighs; the mark of her downfall.

* * *

><p>***** Any reviews, even criticisms are greatly appreciated!<p>

***** Alright, I didn't think I have to do this but since I've gotten some reviews regarding the ummm...theme of this piece. I'll just get this over with. There's no need for you to leave reviews telling me what rape is. I know what rape is. I know rape victims can still feel pleasures (it's biology). I do not condone rape and this fic is in no way meant to degrade rape victims. This is fanfiction and therefore some actions and responses to those actions are not to be taken to represent real life. I have no legitimate excuse to say that this is questionable rape and not straight out rape. I can only say this: This is my fic so I would know my characters' motives, desires, etc more than the readers. I'm sorry if I'm poor at conveying them. I'll take it as criticisms and try to convey it more clearly next time.

End note: I haven't been on for a long time so I don't know how the beta section works. Is it possible to ask any beta to look over my work and how do I ask?


	2. Chapter 2

**First: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I can't thank you guys/girls enough. I love reading your reviews and PMs. Although I'm not very timely and I only write whenever I feel like it, your reviews motivated me a lot, so please keep them coming!

**Second:** I hate this chapter. It just didn't come out like I wanted it. Originally, I had planned for chapter two to be something completely different. But somehow, out of the confused mess, emerged this chapter. So forgive me for the poor attempt at plot…

**Third: **This chapter and continuing chapters are set before the first chapter unless stated otherwise.

**Warnings: Tortures, Sasuke being an ass, OOC and unbeta** (I will reread and attempt to make corrections once I find the time). **Read at your own risk.**

**Storyline:** Canon up to the end of the Pain arc and **AU** from there.

* * *

><p>Kidnapping her was his first mistake.<p>

To make his revenge a reality, he had forgone loyalty, friendship and love. Willingly embraced isolation and the darkness of Hell so that he could gain the power to execute his revenge on the brother he once loved so dearly. Only after Itachi's blood on his hands had long dried did he learn that he was but an insignificant child in the game of power struggles between villages and clans.

Konoha was responsible for the destruction of his clan, Konoha cornered Itachi into the life of a missing nin, and Konoha was the catalyst for the events that had governed his life. Every stone and brick in that precious village was stained with the blood of innocent Uchiha members and he would not rest until he had cleansed the sins from every corner of that despicable place.

But with every step he took closer toward his ultimate goal, Naruto forced him two steps back. No matter how strong Sasuke got, he was always one step behind. Even when he awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan, he still couldn't defeat Naruto. That optimistic fool that called himself Sasuke's friend was always standing in his path toward revenge and no matter what Sasuke did, he couldn't right that wrong.

He needed more power, needed to be stronger and there were only two things that would give him that and enabled him to defeat Naruto once and for all, the Rinnegan and the Byakugan. The last Rinnegan was destroyed in the battle between Naruto and Pain. The only option left was the Byakugan.

But getting his hands on the Byakugan was proving more difficult than he had originally thought. With the new order, no members of the Hyuuga main house were allowed to take missions outside of Konoha. Capturing a branch member would be pointless as their Byakugans self-destruct on any attempt to steal it. Even though the shinobi world was now at peace due to a shaky alliance, his wanted posters hung on every wall of every building in every village. Sasuke knew he would be apprehended before he could set foot in Konoha. He was desperate but not stupid enough to blindly walk into the strongest hidden village in the shinobi world.

When he had heard the rumors, he had not believed it. Hyuuga Hinata, now head of the prestigious Hyuuga clan had successfully removed the controversial curse seal of the Hyuuga branch. It was not possible, couldn't be possible. He didn't remember much about Hyuuga Hinata but when he searched his memories, there was a vague image of her. She was a weak little thing, her head was constantly bowed and her voice barely audible. It was impossible to think anything useful would come from that fragile stuttering girl. He had refused to believe it until he'd seen it for himself, Hyuuga Neji, without his curse seal.

A new plan began to form in his mind. If Sasuke could get his hands on the scroll that held the secret to her accomplishment then there would be no need for him to risk capturing a Hyuuga from the main house. Any Hyuuga would do and he would have a steady supply to experiment on. It was too perfect.

But fate had disagreed with his carefully laid plans. Lady Luck had never been on his side. Everything he had accomplished to this point, he had traded blood and sweat for. He was more than surprised when Lady Luck decided to deal in his favor and delivered Hyuuga Hinata to him on a silver platter. Kidnapping her had been a last minute decision, a hasty one, but he couldn't resist accepting such a gift, especially one that had such lovely eyes.

The importance of the scroll was evident when she, herself, came to retrieve it. Most ninjas fled at the sight of him. She faced him head on. She knew she didn't stand a chance against him and yet she fought. She had put up a decent fight. Fighting until exhaustion took her and she could no longer stand. He had seen her tattered clothes, pale face and shadowed eyes and knew she was at the limit of her endurance. Yet she still persisted in fighting him, her gaze never leaving him from her crouched position, the kunai held tightly in her bruised hand. And as he delivered that final blow that sent her into unconsciousness, he had felt a slight admiration for her determination. Admirable but foolish.

His second mistake was thinking that she would weakly obey his orders.

With each passing day, her countless attempts to escape coupled with his fruitless efforts to read the scroll only served to angered him further until he was practically seething with mounting frustration. Finally, he was forced to admit that he was getting nowhere. The scroll was written in some ancient language that he could not decipher; a precaution against anyone outside of the Hyuuga clan using it. He should have known Lady Luck was just waiting for him to turn his back so she could screw him over.

He didn't like to admit defeat but he was at his wits end. Sasuke had hoped that other than delivering meals to her in that cold dark cell of hers, he wouldn't have to have any interactions with her until it was time to put his plan in motion. In the end, he was forced to come to her.

"Decode it," he commanded, handing her the scroll.

She looked from him to the scroll and then nodded without a word of protest. It was strange that she didn't put up a fight when she had fought him so rebelliously before. Sasuke took her wiliness for weakness and concluded that she wouldn't be foolish enough to try anything. He should have realized how wrong that conclusion was.

The moment the scroll was in her hands, she released a blast of chakra that turned the scroll he had obtained with great difficulties into a pool of black ashes.

In the next instant, he had her against the wall, one hand around her delicate throat; squeezing the life out of her while the other pressed Kusanagi against her soft flesh until it drew blood.

She didn't beg him to spare her, didn't cry, didn't show any sign of fear. She looked into his crimson orbs and smiled. It was not a mocking smile, not even one of satisfaction. No. It was one of serenity and acceptance. It was one that said, 'she had destroyed his plans, saved Konoha from the wrath of Uchiha Sasuke and now she would go willing to her death.'

He almost killed her. His anger so great, his hand had ached to squeeze until she was no more. But luckily his sanity was still intact. The scroll was no longer here but she was. She wrote the damn thing and she would do it again! He smiled. His grip released and Hinata staggered to the ground, coughing and gasping for breath.

He stared down at her pathetic form. "If you had only done what I asked. I would have release you once the task was done." He knelt; his fingers gripped her chin roughly and forced her gaze on him. "Did you honestly think that by destroying it, you have done the honorable thing?"

She didn't answer him, merely stared at him with eyes full of hatred.

"Weak little Hinata thought she would sacrificed herself for her beloved village," he mocked. "How naïve."

Her eyes narrowed in anger and she tried to twist out of his grip but he held her steady.

"No." He snarled at her. "You have sealed your fate. You created the scroll and you can do so again. I will not kill you, Hyuuga." He shook a finger at her, a mocking grin on his handsome face. "I will keep you for as long as it takes until you submit to me and give me what I want."

She glared at him. "Never."

"Oh you will," he said with complete confidence. "Until then I will make sure you wished you were dead."

Hinata jerked away, furious, and he let her go. "It was really a shame," he said as he got up. "I really would have released you." He laughed; a cruel and unearthly laugh that sent a shiver of fear down her spine.

It was a lie. He had no intention of doing so but she didn't need to know that. His laugh followed him all the way through the door and down the hall as he left her there to ponder her fate.

It was easier said than done. As he needed her, he couldn't kill her. Even if he could, she was not afraid of death, she had already proven that. She didn't respond to any of his threats. Even when he starved her for days, she would not break. He had stopped short of tortures as he knew it would be pointless. He had even tried to put her under his genjitsu but with the help of her Byakugan, she had somehow managed to break free. And now her defense was up, higher and stronger than ever, never leaving her side each time he came near.

With each increasing day, he grew more desperate. He needed to find her weakness. Needed to know what would break her. It was then that he made the decision to stand back and observed her. For the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke took time off to examine a girl. He simply watched and waited.

That was his third mistake.

They were constantly on the move, never staying at one location for any length of time. He couldn't risk her escaping while he went into town to get supplies so he was forced to drag her along. Each time they went, they were in disguise, never using the same face twice, but always masquerading as husband and wife. Those very few times that they had gone into town allowed him to observe her in a different environment other than the cold, gloomy room of her cell.

Sasuke had never dedicated so much time and energy analyzing the opposite sex before. The more he watched her, the more he felt drawn to her and it infuriated him. It was her eyes. Not the Byakugan but something that belong solely to her. Her damn expressive eyes.

It didn't matter what disguise she was under. Her body could be short, skinny, or fat and her hair blond, brown, or black, none of it mattered in the least. Whenever she smiled, it translated directly in the way her lips curved upward and in the pink blushes that graced her soft cheeks. And her eyes, her damnable expressive eyes would shine brightly, twinkling with innocent wonder and amusement.

If Hinata liked you, she'd let you know in the softness of her touch, the laughter in her smiles and the care that shown unhidden in her eyes. And if Hinata didn't like you, her eyes said so, because she was too honest for her own good and didn't know the first thing about duplicity.

How she found it possible to smiled, even laughed in her circumstances was beyond his understanding. But the very few times he had seen her laughed, he had been struck speechless, fascinated by her joyous laughter, drawn to her like a moth to a flame. It wasn't the richness in her voice or the sweetness in her laughter that had him so enthralled. No, when Hyuuga Hinata laughed, she laughed without care, without restrain, her voice soft like the kisses of a butterfly wings but as potent as a bee sting.

The very first time he had heard her laughter was on one of their trips into town to get more supplies. They had bought their goods and were walking back when a little boy, no older than eight ran up to Hinata, grabbed the ends of her kimono with his dirty hands, his pleading look hinting at his intention without a word. Sasuke expected her to swat the dirty little bagger away as it was customary of a lady of her status.

Instead, she knelt down, her hand digging into the inside of her backpack until they found a pack of red bean paste buns, took the boy's dirty little hands in her impossibly smooth ones and placed the buns in them. The boy had grinned at her with unrestrained gratitude and in the next instant was wrapping his dirty hands around her, sneaking his hands into the gaps of her hadajuban, and dirtying her kimono in the process but Hinata didn't seem to care. She smiled, returned his hug and gave his head a few soft pats.

And Sasuke had only stared and stared, at a loss for words. It was the first time he had seen softness in her eyes, the first time he had seen a ghost of a smile across her face and it was…beautiful. Like soft sunlight across a green meadow, bright and warm.

She must have felt his piercing gaze because she glanced up at him and Sasuke quickly turned away from her. Refusing to acknowledge that he had been caught staring like a love-struck fool.

"Are you dim-witted?" He asked, putting as much irritation in his voice as possible. "He stole your money."

She watched the boy ran from her, his skinny little legs doing its best to support his growing form but her smile did not faltered. "It's okay," she said. "He needs it more than I do."

"How much was in there?" asked Sasuke.

"Several months' worth of salary for the average shinobi."

Several months?! He gawked at her. She was crazy. For a brief scary moment, he wondered about the financial status of the Hyuuga household. I must rid her of that pathetic habit, he thought inwardly. There's no way I'll let her continued in those foolish benevolent acts with the Uchiha household. He frowned at the dangerous path his thought process was heading and shook his head to clear the unwanted thought. _What was wrong with him?_

"Besides," she turned to him, her smile widened and her eyes gleamed mischievously. "You have money."

Sasuke froze. His mind was completely devoid of anything but her smile…wait, did she just informed him she was planning to leeched off him from now on? He grunted and turned toward the gate. "Let's go, it's getting late."

She followed him, her rich laughter blowing in the wind, calling to him like the sweet song of a Siren but Sasuke resisted the urge to turn back. He faltered, allowed his eyes to slid shut for a moment; took a deep, aching breath, opened his eyes and continued walking. He refused to be undone by her laughter.

Since then he had taken special care to make sure that she had little opportunities for laughter in his presence. Her laughter was something that he cannot afford. It reminded him of all he had lost, all he had turned his back on. With her freely given smile, she was luring him into unknown territories and he hated her for it.

But with those brief unwelcome experiences, there was finally a breakthrough. Of course. He should have known. He had been foolish not to have noticed it. It was so clear right from the start. Hyuuga Hinata didn't value her life because she valued…the lives of others.

The boy was a civilian, barely nine, with a head of blond hair and the bluest pair of eyes Sasuke had ever laid eyes on. Sasuke smiled…he was perfect.

He kicked the door open and jerked the boy forward.

Startled, Hinata barely had time to register anything before she felt a pair of tiny hands grasped desperately at her, seeking anything to hold on to as a small voice cried hopelessly. Hinata pulled the crying child into her embrace, her arms circling him protectively.

Sasuke pulled Kusanagi from its sheath, his sword glistening in the moonlight.

She stared at him with horrified questioning eyes. Fear? Good, he had waited so long for it and for a moment Sasuke simply relished in it. "Give me what I want or the boy dies." He commanded.

Hinata's eyes widen in understanding. "You wouldn't…"

He smiled. A cruel and emotionless smile. "Watch me." Sasuke dug the tip of Kusanagi into the boy's right leg, drawing blood as the boy struggled, his hands instinctively reaching for the area and cried in agony when the movement only served to push the blade further into the bleeding flesh.

"Sasuke!" Hinata cried, her hands reaching out to protect the boy from his actions. "He's but a boy."

Sasuke ignored her and brushed her hands away with a hard sweep of his hand. He thrust his sword in deeper, slicing through the soft bleeding tissues like butter.

"Ahh!" the boy screamed. His hands clutched frantically at Hinata's clothing, tears ran down his face, and his body was drenched in sweat.

"Stop! Sasuke, please."

"Then give me what I want." He said simply. He sliced an inch here, an inch there, not really doing much damage but making each little cut felt.

"I…"

Hinata cared for the boy, too much. Her large pale eyes were awash with tears. She was hurting for some boy she never even set eyes on until a few seconds ago. Somehow, that made him angrier and he dug his sword in even deeper.

"Ahh!" The boy's face was pale, sweating, crying in pain, shaking in fear. He cried and begged for his life, clutching desperately to Hinata for protection.

He saw her resolve broke; her beautiful eyes glistened with tears and fear. "No," she cried, begged. "Please, Sasuke."

It was the first time he'd seen desperation in those gorgeous eyes. He looked down at her hand on his left leg and brushed it off. "It's useless to beg me."

Hinata made a sound, a choked whimper, before she whispered, "Please. No more."

He still seethed over what his assumptions and mistakes concerning her had cost him in personal gain. It was there in his eyes, in his expression, and he lifted Hinata's face in his hand, forcing her to see it. But his hand was not rough, even in his present anger because he knew he had won.

His voice, however, was harsh in questioning. "Will you give me what I want?"

Hinata sighed, hung her head in defeat. "I will."

Sasuke smiled at her answer and wiped the blood from Kusanagi with the ends of his black haori before placing Kusanagi back in its sheath.

He stared at the unconscious body of the boy and marveled at his work. He was not one for tortures, he preferred quick and clean kills but didn't mind getting his hands dirtied if it came down to it. He was surprised the boy lasted this long before fainting.

When he turned toward her, he was surprised that Hinata had moved away from him, her back was now against the wall, holding the kunai from his legging tightly in her fist. So she had not merely wanted to beg for the boy's life earlier when she had pleading placed her hand on him? Sasuke chuckled softly, slightly amused. She obviously didn't understand the definition of 'giving up.'

He raised an eyebrow at her. Was she planning to fight him? Surely, she was not dumb enough to start another battle she couldn't win. "Don't be ridiculous, Hyuuga."

Her hands tightened on the kunai. "You're doing this because you want me to write you another scroll, right?"

"Well, aren't you a smart one?" Sasuke smirked, his face cruel with harsh mockery.

Hinata ignored his insult. "I won't do it."

Was she so slow that she could not understand the hopelessness of her situation? "I don't think you have much of a choice. Unless you want the boy dead?"

"I won't give it to you," she whispered. "The shinobi world is finally at peace. If I give you the scroll, I'll only be condemning many more innocent lives to death. I'll never be able to forgive myself if I did." She raised the kunai to her chest, pointing the sharp end inward until it stabbed into her flesh through her kimono and hadajuban. "But I will not let you use the boy as a bargaining chip either."

He frowned. "What are you planning?" Even as he asked, he knew. He could see her intentions written clearly in her determined eyes. "Don't be stupid, Hinata."

She ignored him. "I can't stop you," she continued. "But if I'm gone, killing the boy would be pointless. You would gain nothing. And as evil as you might want me to believe you are. I do not believe for a moment that you would kill him pointlessly."

He shrugged. "And what makes you so sure? You know nothing about me. I might just kill the boy for spite," he said, keeping his voice as careless as possible.

Hinata took a deep breath, trying her best to stay true to her course but she could already feel the effects of the poison cursing through her body. "You are right. I do not know you and I do not understand why you do the things that you do."

Sasuke took a step toward her and Hinata quickly took a step back, winching in pain when her shoulders hit the hard wall, her eyes never leaving his. "But Naruto believes in you. And I believe in Naruto."

With as much as force as she could managed in her weakened state, she plugged the kunai into her left chest. The pain was excruciating and it was all Hinata could do not to scream in pain as she pulled the kunai out and thrust it back in once more. Clenching her teeth, she twisted the kunai deeper until she could go no further and then she forcefully pulled the kunai out inch by agonizing inch.

Sasuke watched in muted horror as Hinata staggered backward, the bloodied kunai slipped from her hand and clattered to the ground, the dreaded sound of metal against stone echoed throughout the room and hammered loudly in his ears. Blood, ruby red blood, flesh and warm, seeped forth. "Hinata!" he screamed, flinging Kusanagi aside. He was beside her in the next instant, the boy and his plan forgotten.

Wrapping his right arm around her waist as she collapsed weakly into his arms, his left hand immediately moved to cover the gaping wound on her chest, frantically applying enough pressure to stop the flow of blood. "You honorable idiot!" he chide. "Don't think I won't kill the boy if you die."

"Sasuke," Hinata whispered weakly. "No…"

But Sasuke was past hearing her. All he heard was the chaotic pounding of his beating heart. He laid her against the wall; his hands ripping her kimono and hadajuban into shreds as he searched his brain for any medical ninjutsu he knew. Sasuke was a fighter, not a healer, but over the years, he had learned the necessary healing techniques in order to survive.

"Don't die, Hinata," Sasuke whispered as he placed his hands on her chest, performing the Chaka no Mesu he learned from Kabuto. "If you die on me," he continued. "I'll…I'll…" He shook his head and tried to refocus his attention. He could feel the breath leaving her body. With each second he could see the light fading from her eyes.

"Don't die. Don't die. Don't die." He heard himself repeat over and over again. He ignored the desperation creeping into his voice, refused to acknowledge the weight of emotions that were now pounding through his head so hard he could hardly concentrate.

"I'll kill the boy. I'll kill every damn boy to ever grace my path!" He screamed at her. "Do you freaking hear, Hyuuga Hinata?! If you die on me, you better be counting on getting lots of playmates. No way am I sending you to Heaven alone!"

Hinata struggled to keep her eyes open, willed herself to remain conscious, and strained to listen to his words. He was talking to her. No, screaming at her but she could barely registered what he was saying. Everything was becoming numb and Hinata could barely keep her eyes open. She was dying. _Naruto…_

Sasuke resisted the urge to shake her awake and instead concentrated on healing her wound. She was the one in pain, she was the one poisoned, she was the one with a gaping wound in her chest but somehow it was his body that trembled, his hands that shook and his fears that he tasted.

He had sought out to destroy her, bend her to his will but as he collapsed next to her, exhausted from the loss of chakra, he realized with a sickening horror that it was his resolve that broke, his mask that shattered.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> So? What do you think? This is why I don't write stories with plot…I'm just horrible at it. There was no smut this chapter but don't worry, the following chapters will have plenty. Please read and review.

Okay, so I tried looking for a beta and there were so many that I got overwhelmed and scared. If any of you know any beta that doesn't mind reading strong sexual content and can put up with horrible sentence structures and bad grammar, please let me know. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**First:** I think I'm losing my touch. I want this story to be a certain way but whenever I write, the story keeps running away from me! It won't listen to me…

**Second: **This chapter and continuing chapters are set before the first chapter unless stated otherwise.

**Third:** Thanks to everyone that took time to review! Whenever I feel stuck or demoralized, I read your reviews and it keeps me motivated so don't forget to review. If you have any questions, you can always PM me! I'm sorry that I cannot answer guest reviews through PM but I still appreciate and enjoy them greatly.

**Warnings: NaruHina **(cause I can't write a Hinata story without dealing with this)**, foul languages, OOC **and** unbeta. Read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto** (If I did, my precious Neji would still be alive).

* * *

><p><em>She was surprised when he asked to use the Hyuuga kitchen but she smiled and gave him permission. After watching him struggled for hours to create the 'perfect ramen' which he insisted he needed for the 'perfect moment' she decided to lend him a hand. Believe it or not, Hinata was a pretty decent cook. Traditions dictated it. <em>

_He refused her at first, insisting that he wanted to do it himself but after his twentieth bowl of ramen noodles, he finally gave in to her offer. Who knew when creating the 'perfect ramen' that getting the right texture of noodle, the correct consistency of broth and the right combination of toppings were so important and difficult?_

_By the time they finally succeeded in creating the ramen of his dreams, the sun had already set, the kitchen was covered in flour, dirtied dishes filled the sink and noodles lined the kitchen top. The Hyuuga servants were not going to like cleaning up after them._

_"Don't peek," he warned as he wrapped the cloth around her eyes. "No Byakugan either."_

_He grabbed her shoulders and guided her in the direction he wanted. Hinata smiled and entrusted her heart willing in his hands as her footsteps paddled softly across the smooth Hyuuga floor. Hinata would never questioned his intentions, she trusted Naruto, always. _

_"Surprise!" Naruto yelled as he yanked the blindfold off her._

_Hinata gasped. She had understood the term 'candlelight dinner' but never had the opportunity to experience it until tonight. _

_He had somehow convinced Neji ni-san and the Hyuuga staffs to clear the dining room of its normal boring decorations. Endless and endless amount of brightly lit candles now lined the windows and what seem like hundreds of candles created a walkway that divided into the shape of a heart in the center of the room. Within the heart-shaped circle stood a long dining table with a single candle in the center and two bowls of steaming ramen sat on each ends. "It's beautiful."_

_He smiled sheepishly at her, dropped to one knee and gathered her hand in his. His gaze radiating sincerity, his eyes filled with love, he looked up at her. __"Hinata, would you marry me?"_

_Hinata's heart jumped and her hands trembled slightly. Naruto, the love of her life was kneeling before her, asking her to marry him, to spend the rest of her life by his side. She didn't know whether to melt or weep or shout with joy. It was all too much and she was hopeless to stop the lump from forming in her throat and the tears that began to form at the corner of her eyes. __"Naruto…"_

Sasuke launched forward, his long pale fingers which had been lazily stroking the carved wooden hands of the chair he sat in tighten painfully. There was no doubt about it. She had whispered his name. It was so quiet, barely a whisper but he had heard it. _Naruto_. It was not the first time she had mentioned that irritable name in his presence. The way she said the idiot's name, like a long awaited answer to a prayer made a furious rush of emotion swept through Sasuke and he quickly kicked it aside. What was Uzumaki Naruto to Hyuuga Hinata? Friends? Lovers?

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he took in her sleeping figure. Her head was nested peacefully on his pillow, her hair, a river of silk, spread across his sheets and bed. She has such soft and stunning tresses, even when it was caked in her blood; it had spilled from his fingers like violet ink. He admired her elegant nose, her soft pale cheeks, and her plump juicy lips. He allowed his gaze to travel downward, took in her smooth and graceful neck before lingering on the swell of her breasts as they rise and fell under the cover of his blanket.

He knew how lovely her breasts were. He had looked his fill when he cleaned and bandaged her, unable to look away. Sasuke had never held much interest in the sweet paradise found in a pair of soft thighs. With his looks, he had never lack female companionship in the bedroom and if such a need should arise, he had simply taken what he wanted. The thought of a soft, sweet body had never before tested his resolve nor demanded his attention so utterly.

He had been mesmerized by the pair of perfect breasts and his hands had ached to touch the dark nipples when they should have hastened to finish the annoying task of bandaging her. Those lush, plump, delicious breasts were far too inviting for his peace of mind and it had taken all his willpower not to linger over her soft welcoming flesh or stroke his fingers across her delicate skin.

Irritation, even resentment, could convert into lust but he had not experience such a transformation before. It had struck with such speed and strength that it threatened his self control. The all consuming lust he felt for her in that instant was so intense it had shocked even him. He had sucked in a deep breath, forced the urge down and finished bandaging her with lighting speed, desperate to be as far away from her alluring skin as possible.

Sasuke groaned and raked his hand through his hair in frustration. If he wasn't cautious, he might find himself in the hideous situation of actually wanting her or worst yet...liking her. If Sasuke was going to protect himself from her fatal allure and returned their relationship to the way things should be, the last thing he needed was his body lusting after her. She was useless to him now; he should just let her go before he found himself in the detestable position of not wanting to let her go.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and for a moment she was confused. This wasn't her room. Her room was warm, cozy and white with beautiful pink Sakura petals adorning the ceiling. This room was cold, dark and nothing but blankness stare back her. She closed her eyes and tried to shake the dizziness out of her head. She felt sluggish and disoriented, vaguely aware of having been lost in a sweet dream filled with a pair of blue eyes. Naruto, she had been revisiting memories of the man she loved.

"You're awake."

Her quick intake of horrified breath rang loudly in the silence of the room. That voice! Hinata immediately sat up, shoving down the cover that had been keeping her warm and winched as pain shot through her body. She looked around her slowly until shocked eyes found her target. "Sasuke!"

He sat in a chair several feet away; his chin resting on one of his open palm, his index finger tapping silently against his cheek and his eyes was staring intently at her. Hinata grimaced. He looked like a villain plotting world domination. How long had he been there? How long had he been watching her sleep?

Sasuke fought the urge to grin as he pinned her with his gaze. The girl was too easy to tease, so easily rattled, it was almost impossible to tear his eyes away from hers. But if she was going to give him a show then he was going to enjoy it. The corner of his mouth curved in slight amusement as he forced his eyes away from her gaze and lowered them, focusing the full force of his attention on her beautiful breasts and her naked stomach.

She followed his gaze downward and gasped in shock. Save for the bandages around her chest, she was naked. Hinata blushed twenty shades of pink. A quick look under the sheet made her blush deepened. He didn't even spare her the decency of an underwear. She was stark naked! She yanked the cover back up.

"Did I-I-you-w-w-we…" Oh god, she was stuttering. She thought she had long gotten rid of that annoying habit.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, obviously enjoying her apparent embarrassment. "We?"

She flushed deep red. "M-m-my clothes? W-why am I n-n-naked?" She finally managed to blurt out.

He smiled. "In the trash, they were dirty."

"Did you cha-change my bandages?" The moment that question left her mouth, she realized how stupid that sounded. Of course he changed her bandages; they were the only two people here. Perhaps, she assured herself, he had been kind enough to keep his eyes closed when he relieved her of her clothing. Hinata frowned, the gears in her head turning. Why had he felt the need to remove her underwear anyway? Surely it hadn't gotten dirty as well?

Except for a few female nurses, no one had seen her naked chest before. And no one in all her years of getting medical treatments had felt the need to undress her below the waist and they certainly had never dared to remove or touch her u-u-underwear!

No, Hinata was not embarrassed. She was mortified, horrified beyond words. He had seen her. All of her! Even now, safely hidden in the safety of her blanket, she felt naked, opened, and vulnerable.

Oh God…she wished the ground would open up, welcome her into its cold embrace and protect her from his knowing gaze. When nothing happen, Hinata settled for the next best thing. She pulled the blanket tighter around her, covering her head, her exposed shoulders, her neck and her mouth until nothing but her eyes stared back at him.

He laughed. "There's no need to be excessively modest, Hinata. I've seen _everything_." He could tell by her embarrassment and the look in her eyes that she was dying to ask why he had rid her of her underwear. That pretty little head of hers must be appalled thinking about all the dirty little things she thought he had done to her. And she wouldn't be too far from the truth. He had wanted to do so many things.

He took off her underwear not because it was stained with blood but because he simply wanted to. Wanted to see for himself what was between her silky legs. And he kept them off because the image of her soft cheeks flushing red had amused him. After all that she had put him through these last couple of weeks, he wanted to see her squirm. He had anticipated her reaction and she did not disappoint him. No, her reactions were not at all disappointing and he was enjoying them too much to tell her otherwise.

"Don't look so horrified, Hinata." He got up from his chair and walked toward her. "You're a shinobi. Surely, even the Hyuuga princess had acquired injuries and been tended to in battles before."

Hinata stumbled back and winched as pain again shot throughout her body. Yes! She wanted to scream at him. But none had been so bold! And where was her underwear?! Even now, she could feel the cold sheet brushing against her mound, reminding her once again that she was completely defenseless beneath the thin blanket.

"Do not move," he ordered. He moved closer, and she moved back, surreptitiously.

"What are you planning to do?" She asked as she clutched the blanket to her chest.

He said nothing but reached for her blanket. His fingers gripped one end of the blanket and began to pull the blanket from her, his gaze never leaving hers. She had been nothing but trouble from the moment he kidnapped her. He was going to have his revenge and he'll take it in any form he could get.

Hinata's eyes widen in disbelief and she clutched desperately to her only form of protection but the cursed blanket slipped from her fingers like water. "D-don't c-come near me!" She scrambled backward on the bed, ignored another stab of pain as her hands shot out to cover the area of her most private part. If she thought she was going to die of embarrassment before, now she was ready to commit seppuku.

He moved and suddenly she felt her body pressed down against the bed. And then a moment later, before she realized what he intended, he moved closer, his hard body covering hers. He grabbed her arms, forced them to her sides and intertwined his fingers with hers. "I told you not to move."

Hinata gasped as she felt him settled against her. And then all she could do was feel him, chest to chest, hip to hip, thighs to thighs, his heart, slow and lazy against her racing one, as he filled all her senses.

She was warm, so warm he could fool himself into believing that the affect he was having on her was more than just fear. He ignored her startled gasp as he moved his head down, to the spot at the base of her neck and inhaled her sweet scent. She smells of lavenders and sunshine and unable to stop himself, his tongue sneaked out and lapped gently at her soft skin. Her fingers pressed into his, almost instinctively, as if to hold him close. Sasuke groaned with pleasure.

The sudden touch of his wet tongue sent a strange wave of sensation through her body, a feeling so unexpected that her eyes slid shut and she moaned, unwitting arching her neck, giving him more room to explore. She felt his mouth, his tongue, his teeth, just the lightest of bites against her skin and she quivered. "Sasuke…"

He froze; his body still and in the next instant, he sprang from her, yanked the blanket over her delectable body and began to pace back and forth, murmuring curses beneath his breath.

Hinata shivered at the sudden lost of his skin and then let out a hiss of breath, ridiculously, undeniably shocked. So shocked she forgot to be thankful for the little modesty that the blanket was now giving her. Did Sasuke just kiss her? And did she just moan his name in respond?

His hands clutched in tight painful fists, Sasuke paced furiously back and forth across the room. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He had merely wanted to scare her a little, give her a little taste of the Hell she had put him through. He wasn't supposed to kiss her. And she wasn't supposed to respond like that! This wasn't supposed to be happening. Not to him. Not to her. Certainly not between them! He didn't want or need any more complications! But God…the way she had moaned his name. Just thinking about it made him hard. Shit. Shit. Shit!

Hinata watched him marched back and forth across the floor and wondered what he was thinking. Was he also thinking the same thing as her? Had he came to the same conclusion? She certainly hoped so. After Hinata had gotten over her initial shock, she had convinced herself that it was because he rarely touched her without the intent to cause harm and her body was simply not used to it. She had simply responded to the unexpected gentleness in his kisses, nothing less, nothing more. They were both under a lot of stress these last couple of days. It was understandable. She didn't want him and he certainly didn't want her. Somehow she wanted desperately for him to assure her of that.

After what seem like an eternity, he finally stop his pacing and when he turned toward her, she was relieved to see that he was back to normal. His eyes were once again unreadable and his face expressionless. He plunged his fingers through his hair, further mussing the dark strands and sighed as if suddenly tired. Face impenetrable, he walked toward her, knelt on the bed and reached for her.

"What are you doing?" Hinata tried to move out of his reach but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him.

"Changing your bandages," he said simply.

She fought the urge not to faint as Sasuke grabbed the bandages around her chest and tugged. The cloth came undone and he began to slowly untangle the stained cloth. "No!" Hinata protest, her hands grabbing hold of his and stilling them.

"They need to be change, Hinata."

"I c-can do it m-myself."

He sighed again. "You cannot. If the injury was on your arms or perhaps your legs, you can bandage it yourself. But in this case unless you have hands hidden behind your back, I don't see how you're going to wrap the bandages around yourself in your conditions. You'll only end up bleeding all over yourself."

Hinata opened her mouth to protest but his next words sent her into another burst of awkwardness.

"Trust me, yours are not the first pair of breasts I've seen. I won't jump you." He shook her hands off him and continued to unravel the bandages. "I'm tired. I haven't slept in three days. In fact, I haven't gotten a good night rest since I met you. I just want to get this over with so we can both get some much needed rest. Now, you have two choices. You can sit there quietly and allowed me to bandage you like a good little princess or I can pin you down, tie you up and force it upon you. We both know I wouldn't give a moment hesitation either way."

She swallowed hard and nodded, unable to think of a thing to say to sway him. She gave in to him, closed her eyes and forced back another wave of embarrassment.

He pulled the bandages completely from her and she sucked in a sudden breath as the unexpected cold hit her sensitive skin. Her eyes closed tighter in an attempt to ignore the fact that she was once again, naked and totally exposed to him.

She felt his arm brushed against her and surpassed a shiver as he reached around her and grab the extra bandages on the small table next to the bed. His lean, callused hand was so hard, so very powerful. Frighteningly powerful. And yet, he was surprisingly gentle. He touched her with such an unnatural gentleness that it confused Hinata. She hadn't realized that hands dirtied with the blood of the innocents can be so soft and gentle. And yet, they were as they cleaned her wound. His hands were soft, kind, almost loving. Shouldn't she be afraid? She thought with bewilderment.

"Raise your arms," he ordered.

She obeyed without hesitation. Desperate for something to distract her mind from the dangerous path it was trending. Was this another form of revenge for him? Unnerved and confused her until she gave him what he wanted?

He ignored the way her soft breasts jiggled at her movement and began to wrap the new bandages around her. But he was hopeless to stop his hands from unnecessarily trailing softly across her ribcage or his fingers from tracing her heated flesh and brushing against her soft breasts.

Hinata's pulse escalated to a mad clatter. The heat of his hands against her flesh was treacherously stirring, arousing, exciting. She wanted to press closer into his hands, to offer him more of herself. Hinata's brows narrowed slightly in concentration. What was she thinking? She must be crazy. This was Uchiha Sasuke. He was her captor and an enemy of Konoha. This man had on more than one occasion threatened her life and the lives of her families and friends. He was nothing but a traitor and he was guaranteed to bring nothing but trouble.

**********************************************************Page Break***********************************************************

She eyed the glass of water in his hand suspiciously.

"If I wanted to poison you, I wouldn't go through so much trouble."

Still, she hesitated, cautious; feeling nervous at the prospect of him offering something to her.

"Drink it," he urged. "It'll make you feel better."

She was incredibly thirsty and he was right. If he really wanted to kill her, she would be dead by now. Their fingers brushed as she accepted the glass from him and a tingling awareness sped over her skin. Her fingers tighten dangerously around the glass in a vain attempt to push back the unwelcome feelings as she raised the glass to her lips and drank the water hungrily.

He took the glass from her and sat it on the table.

"Sasuke, where…is…the...bo…"

Sasuke watched Hinata's head hit the pillow before she could finish her question and chuckled amusingly to himself. He settled her body more comfortably on his bed and pulled the blanket over her. Poor Hinata, still so trusting.

The drug should put her out for a couple of hours and allowed him to go into town to get some supplies and retrieve her new kimono.

**********************************************************Page Break***********************************************************

"I'm here to pick up the kimono I ordered," he said.

"Name, please." The clerk asked as he looked up from his work.

"Sato." Years of practice made the lie rolled of his tongue easily.

"Please wait a moment, Mr. Sato." The clerk went into the backroom and returned a short moment later. "You have exquisite taste," he commented as he began wrapping the kimono. "This is of the finest silk and this patterns and color are the latest rage among the ladies at the moment."

"Hn." He replied. "It's a shame, it'll only get dirty and mostly likely torn to pieces," he mumbled to himself as his gaze wandered around the surrounding shops. Why had he bothered to get her a kimono anyway? It's not like he could easily afford such luxury and a simple yukata would have done the job perfectly. It's not like she would complain and even if she did, she was his prisoner, and he could dress her in whatever he damn well-Sasuke frowned, hard.

Standing no more than thirty feet away, a brown haired konochi was holding up a wanted poster. Pointing to the young man in the picture, her lips curled in slight distaste as she frowned at the man she was questioning. He didn't need to hear what she was asking to know what she was inquiring about. The shop owner shook his head and the young konochi's frown deepened. Irritation was fast creeping its way into her face but she continued to ask him more questions as the shop owner continued to shake his head.

Tenten. Damn her. He swore under his breath. What the hell was she doing here? They had a deal. Well, he supposed he was to blame for renegading on their agreement. Sasuke turned his attention back to the clerk whom had now finished his wrapping. He took some bills from his pocket, set it on the counter, grabbed the packet and turned to leave. He ignored the man's calls about giving him his change. If Tenten was here, it could only mean one thing. Hyuuga Neji was near. How many had they sent? Surely not only two? He walked calmly until he was out of sight and then he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Tenten turned from the shop owner she had been questioning. Her gaze raked over the surrounding area but found nothing. She frowned. For a second there she thought she had sense something. A flare of a very familiar chakra.

**********************************************************Page Break***********************************************************

Hinata was feeling much better. She didn't know what he had put in the glass but save for a minor ache, almost all of the pain were now gone.

"Get up," he ordered, tossing a bundle at her. "Get dress. We're leaving."

"Leaving?" Hinata asked. "Now?"

"Yes, now." He answered. "Right now."

Hinata grabbed the bundle and was relieved to see a new kimono and a pair of new underwear. Anxious to be out of her embarrassing situation, she didn't protest as she quickly turned and hurried into her new clothes. _They were leaving?_ She absently slid her arms into the black and pink flowered sleeves, wrapped the front around herself and reached for the slash. _And so suddenly._ Her hands work quickly and soon the pink slash turned into an elegant bow. Years of experience with wearing kimono had enabled her to effortlessly put one on without much pause. _Why the sudden rush?_ Hinata contemplated rather she should pushed the bow to the back or leave it in front? The more traditional way would be in the back but it would be more convenient if placed in front. After a moment hesitation, she decided. In front it is then. She patted the material into place and was just about to turn around when she felt his arms circled her waist and pulled her back against his front.

"Stay still," he whispered against her, his hot breath teasing her ear as he shifted, using the movement to mold his body tighter against hers.

Hinata stiffened, overwhelmed by the heat of his body and the feel of his muscular chest against her. His mouth was so close she could feel the hot exhalations of his breath against her skin. If she tilted her head toward him just a bit, his lips would caress her neck. Utterly entranced, she was only half aware that she was doing just that.

Hinata shivered involuntary as Sasuke's hands stroked her hips, brushed slightly across her breasts, his fingers trailed across her shoulders and her smooth neck as he collected and gathered long silky strands of her hair into the palms of his hands. Hinata's lips parted on a sigh at the feel of his hands in her hair as his fingers smooth the tangles from them. Whatever it is he was doing to her, it was dangerous and he needed to stop. She made to move away but he only tightened his grip.

How was it possible for someone to have such long, gorgeous hair? Sasuke wanted to bury his face in it, wrapped it around him like a blanket and settled down to sleep. Instead, he allowed himself to run his fingers through them once more before gathering them together and tying a pink ribbon around them. It wouldn't do to have her hair flowing in the wind, seducing him into their embrace with their delicate scent and devious web of innocence.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief when he finally pulled away. She didn't understand what was happening or what happened to cause this sudden change in him. But she found that she prefer the cold, detached Sasuke than this new hands-on Sasuke. The former was untouchable but familiar. This Sasuke was…far too dangerous for her in ways she didn't understand.

"Let's go." He said as he turned to leave. When she made no move to follow him, he turned back toward her. "Now is not the time for you to practice disobedience. I'm in no mood for it."

"Sasuke, where is the boy?" When she woke up the first time, she didn't see the boy and now that they were leaving, the boy was still nowhere in sight.

She was worried about the boy? "He's safe," he said impatiently. When she looked doubtful, he add, "I healed his wounds and took him back to his family. Perform a genjitsu on him and made him think it was all a nightmare. He's probably already out and about doing things annoying little kids do at this hour."

"Where did you go just now?" When she woke up the second time he was not here. Had he gone to town?

He scowled. "You're in no position to question me. Need I remind you that you're the prisoner and I the captor?"

He had returned with a new kimono. He must have gone into town. If so then something must have happen. Something that alarmed him enough to have him rushing them to leave. _Could it be..?_

"Neji ni-san," Hinata whispered, unable to hide the hope and fear in her voice. She saw his face darken and his eyes turned dangerous and knew she had guessed correctly.

"Don't sound so hopeful," he warned. "By the time he finds this place, we will be long gone." He grabbed her wrist and began tugging her along with him. "And you better hope for his sake that he never catches up to us. If he ever does, I will kill him without any hesitation."

Hinata froze and with surprising strength jerked her hand out of his grasp. His words doused the flames of hope in her heart completely and she stared solemnly at him. "Let me go, Sasuke."

His fingers once again closed possessively around Hinata's wrist like steel bands. "No."

No? Just no? No hesitation. No reason given. Just plain no. "I'm no use to you."

His grip tightened around her wrist, eliciting a painful cry from her. "Are you going to use your own two feet or would you rather I knocked you out and carry you like a child?"

Hinata could tell that he was at the end of his patience and that any further resistance on her part would only serve to anger him. "I'll walk."

**********************************************************Page Break***********************************************************

Hinata was tired. Her body was exhausted and her head was starting to feel a little dizzy, even the pain in her chest had started acting up again. Hinata sneaked a glance toward her left and sighed. Other then ordering her to keep up a steady pace, he hadn't spoken to her since they left. He was tirelessly jumping from tree to tree as if he had all the stamina in the world to spare. They have been going nonstop since noon and she had since opted for silence, knowing that he wouldn't give her any answers even if she had dare to ask.

She wondered how long he was planning on going and where he was taking her? Did he even have a destination or was he merely wandering aimlessly? She wondered what it was like to travel with no worries, with no destination in mind, with no obligations to hold her back and no duties to fulfill; living carelessly and free. Sometimes…Hyuuga Hinata allowed herself to yarn for that kind of life and sometimes she even allowed herself to believe it was possible. But like always, the reality of her name would come crushing down on her, driving her head first onto the ground, pounding her dreams into dust and-

Hinata lost her balance slightly, her feet landed on a small unstable branch, it snapped beneath her feet and she found herself falling face first toward the ground. Her first thought was that it was ironically perfect.

He sensed her stumbling and caught her; his arm circled her waist, hoisted her into his arms and landed them gracefully on the solid ground.

Feeling his touch, a burst of sensation bolted through her, lasting only a second but breathtaking in its intensity and she rear back from him, putting as much distance between them as possible. In her haste, her foot stepped on a dry broken branch, it rolled away beneath her foot and she found herself stumbling forward again.

His hand grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her flush against him. This time when she raise her hands to hold him off he caught them, one in each of his, forced them behind her back, lowered his head and looked into her eyes. He held her gaze relentlessly from a distance of mere inches, daring her to defy him.

Hinata stared at him, eyes wide. He had caught her, prevented her fall, again. She looked into his dark gray eyes and for one crazy forbidden moment Hinata understood why girls go crazy over Uchiha Sasuke. With his midnight locks, his dark gray eyes hidden behind a fringe of long lashes, his perfect straight nose, his pale beautiful skin, his mouth that could bring despair and delight, his broad shoulders and muscular chest, he was absolutely, completely, and undeniably handsome. In that marvelous, frightening moment when his strong arms tighten around her protectively and the color in his eyes darken with a strange intensity, Hinata was scared to realize that she was not immune to him.

Her whole system seemed to go wild for a moment, sending off signals she was fast associating with being in his close proximity—breathlessness, accelerated heartbeat, a rush of adrenaline and tingling in areas she wasn't familiar with. She swayed toward him.

She was a ridiculous innocent Sasuke thought with disgust. It didn't matter that she opened to him like a flower. He had been with enough women to recognize the signs of an innocent untried virgin. She didn't understand what her eyes and body was asking from him by pressing her body so dangerously close. For one wild, fanatical, unwise moment, he wanted nothing more than to toss all cautions aside, bend her over, spread her legs and show her. He slapped the urge down, clenched his jaw, tighten his grip, and bodily set her aside.

She staggered back, her eyes wide and he could see confusion in them. "Be more careful with your steps." His voice was close to a growl. With a curt nod in her direction, without meeting her eyes, he strode on, swiftly putting distance between them.

* * *

><p>Please don't forget to review. Like it, hate it, disgusted? Let me know. Don't have anything to say? A simple, 'you suck' or 'eh, I like it' would do. I'm also open to ideas, I won't guarantee that I'll use them but I'm open.<p>

**AN: **

****Once again, sorry if there are grammar mistakes or if the chapter was not up to par but I fell sick during the New Year holidays and couldn't celebrate my birthday. I will be celebrating a late birthday so I'm rushing to post this before I do. Basically, I'm excusing myself but whatever.

****So, what's the relationship between Naruto and Hinata? Are they less than lovers, more than friends? Are they engaged, married? You'll have to wait to find out.

****Yea, I know I said that there will be lemons…but I kinda backed myself into a corner with my writing. I really want them to hump like bunnies but SasuHina are not being very cooperative. As you girls/guys know, in the first chapter Sasuke took Hinata's virginity, which means as much as I want to write them getting hot and heavy, I cannot until I get them passed the first chapter again. There will be some 'scenes' in the near future but it won't involve penetration (LOL…)


	4. Chapter 4

**First: This is a SasuHina fic**. This means that it will be SasuHina no matter how you read it. If you thought it would end otherwise, you're wrong. I thought it was obvious from the beginning but I got a review complaining about this ending up SasuHina. Sorry, but this is a SasuHina fic. If you don't like, please don't read.

**Second: **This chapter and continuing chapters are set before the first chapter unless stated otherwise.

**Third:** Thanks again to everyone that took time to review! I love reading them so keep them coming! And thanks to those who favorite and followed.

**Warnings: Mild Sexual Content, foul languages, OOC ****and ****unbeta. Read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto (If I did, I would resurrect Neji by any means necessary, any!).

* * *

><p>His eyes followed the sway of her hips, noticing the soft curves around a perfectly round bottom and wonder how it would feel against his palms. His gaze lowered, taking in the long slender legs and images of them wrapped around his waist as he brings her to ecstasy left him visibly shaking for a moment. Did she not know what she was doing to him?<p>

But how could she have known? Hinata did not walk with the purpose to seduce. She was no trained whore, consciously working her magic. Her walk was dignified; her back straight, her hips barely swaying. Was it her fault that he found such a simple task as walking sexy? As he continued to observe her he could feel the beginning of desires stirring in his loins and jerk his attention down to the map in his hands.

It has been too long since he last fucked a woman if the mere sight of her was enough to set him off. Once they reach an inn, he would rid himself of the problem and be back to normal. Based on the map, it would be another four days before they reach the nearest civilian town. Sasuke groaned, tempted to shred the map into a million pieces. It was going to be four long hellish days.

Hinata paced slowly back and forth, doing her best to ignore the man sitting several feet away as she try to gather her thoughts. What was his problem? Was he still angry with her? Furious perhaps? He must think her so wanton with the way she had melted into his embrace when all he wanted to do was stabled her clumsy feet. Hinata could feel the beginning of a blush creeping its way into her face at the memory. For the remainder of that day, he had avoided her like she was some kind of ghastly infectious disease. And she couldn't blame him. After the way she had behaved with him, she wouldn't be surprised if she had shocked him into finally releasing her.

But that couldn't be it? Could it?

At first she thought she had imagined it. That her confused mind was playing tricks with her. Hinata had no fantasies about her body. She was not what was considered socially attractive. Her skin was too pale, her hair unruly and her pupil-less eyes sent most kids running in fear. Her body was not slender enough, her hips a little too wide, her curves abundant and her breasts were too big for her frame. Many times she had cowered in mortification when Hanabi had taunt that she should cut down on sweets or else Naruto wouldn't be able to carry her when they marry.

Hinata could not begin to understand why he was watching her with a gaze so intensely hot, she felt it move across her body, felt it run through the long strands of her hair and dance across her bared nape. She didn't like the way his gaze would linger on her, making her feel as if she was naked, causing her body to feel hot and flushed. No one had watched her that way before and she didn't know what to make of it. Even Naruto didn't make her body respond in such confusing fashion.

Sasuke's eyes shifted toward the sky, took in the dark clouds that were fast gathering and frown. A thunderstorm was coming. "Hinata."

"Yes?" Hinata answered, her feet slowing down to a stop. When had they reached first names basis? It had come so naturally, even she couldn't recall. But she supposed she can't be respectfully calling him 'Sasuke-kun' while being his captive. Still, calling each other by their first names seemed so intimate…

"We need to find shelter. Use your Byakugan and find us a place to hide from the rain."

*******************************************************Page Break*************************************************************

"Shit," Sasuke grumbled beneath his breath as they rush into the abandoned shack, their clothes soaked with rainwater. The storm had started sooner than he expected and they were lucky that Hinata was able to spot this place. Not lucky enough to save their clothes from getting soaked though.

His eyes took in his surroundings, looking for anything that could be of use. The place was empty save for an old broken table and four broken chairs covered in spider web. It was thundering outside and water were leaking from tiny holes in the ceiling. The place was so broken up that they might as well have remained outside. Still, there were patches of area undisturbed by rain and it was better than braving the cold winds outside.

Hinata watched, fascinated as Sasuke withdrew Kusanagi and with a few quick slashes, cut the table and chairs into small blocks of wood. He piled a few blocks together, formed a few hand seals and breathed fire into them. Flames danced to life. Well, that was a great way to save electricity, she thought, smiling to herself.

"Warm yourself up before you catch a cold," he ordered.

Hinata didn't need him to tell her twice. Her clothes were soaked through and her hair was pestered to her back, dripping with water. Hinata was already shivering from the cold. She quickly went and sat down next to the fire, stretching her hands out toward the fire to warm them and shivered deliciously at the feel of warmth upon her skin. Reaching behind her, Hinata untie her hair and began to dry them by the fire.

Sasuke watched, fascinated, rooted on the spot. His eyes raked over her wet kimono, pestered to her like a second skin, showing every soft curve on her body. The black and pink silk clung to the curves of her hips and thighs and molded the swell of her breasts. Her body was simply stunning; curves in all the right places, all feminine, soft and smooth. Sasuke's physical response to her was immediate and pronounced. Hot blood surged into his loins, wiping out all thoughts except one.

He cursed, compelled his feet forward and sat himself opposite from her, taking careful measure to cover his uncomfortable ache and began going through his bag until he found what he was searching for. He took out a scroll, formed the necessary hand seal, pointed toward it and whispered the secret word. The scroll snap open, revealing some dried meat and several rice balls.

Hinata's eyes widen in surprise. She had never seen that before. She knew it was possible to sealed scrolls with weapons, she had seen Tenten done it countless of times. But she hadn't known it was possible to sealed scrolls with food as well. "That's very convenient," she said in awe. "Did you come up with the method yourself?"

"No," he answered automatically. "Ten-"

Sasuke frowned. "Yes. I did."

"Here," he hand her two rice balls and several pieces of dried meat. She didn't ask him anything but he saw the surprise in her eyes and knew she had caught his mistake.

"Thank you," Hinata smiled at him, turn from him and began eating. Etiquettes dictate that a lady shouldn't eat with her hands and since he didn't have any chopsticks, she didn't want to eat in front of him. She knew there was no need to mind her manners around him but old habits die hard.

Without a word to her, he began eating his portion as well. He was done within a few minutes and somehow his gaze found itself wandering back to her.

His gray eyes watched the graceful movements of her hand and the curve of her delicate fingers around her rice ball as she brought it to her mouth. His eyes darken as her plump pink lips open and her impossibly white teeth took small bites. His eyes lowered, taking in the sight of her creamy graceful neck as she swallowed and then the maddening process began again. Sasuke groaned and forced his gaze away.

Surprised by the sound, Hinata turn back toward him but he had already gotten up and walked away.

He turned away from her and circled the place, willing his overly enthusiastic cock to calm down. His eyes busied themselves by looking at anything else but her. He needed to find something to hang their clothes on so they could dry. His eyes searched until they land on the pillars of the house. Calculating that the place would hold without one of them, he unsheathed Kusanagi and turned one of the pillars into three pieces; two of similar shape and one thinner. He grabbed the two similar sizes ones and began to carve the tops into v-shape. When he was finished, he plunged the ends into the ground not too far from the fire. He grabbed the remaining rod and placed it between the v-shapes, successfully creating a drying rack.

As Hinata watched him work; every movement precise, not a single action wasted, she couldn't help but think that in times like these, it was impossible to forget how dangerous Uchiha Sasuke was. Basked in the firelight, his eyes slightly narrowed in concentration, his mouth set in a firm line, and his damp hair framing his handsome face; he was devastatingly gorgeous.

Hinata's eyes widen when he began striping, starting with his black haori. He slid it off his shoulders, shook the water out of it then placed it on the drying rack he created moments before. Without so much as a glance in her direction, he proceeded to slide his red hakamashita off.

Knowing that she should look away but unable to, her admiring gaze rake over his strong jaw and neck, his broad shoulders, his muscular chest, his taut torso and…

Hinata suddenly felt overly warm. Seeing him…so intimately…embarrassed her and that annoying tingling sensation in her body returned with full force. It felt dark, seductive, forbidden.

And then her hungry gaze raised…and connected with Sasuke's. Oh God, he had caught her looking unabashedly at him! She blushed beet red and all thoughts flew straight out of her head.

"Seen anything you like?" he asked, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

Hinata blinked, shaking her head hurriedly.

Sasuke smiled and holding her gaze, his hands slowly untie the straps of his dark umanori.

Hinata gape, shocked. He wouldn't! But he showed no sign of stopping as the straps came undone and before his umanori could fall to his feet, Hinata quickly turn her head away. Despite the chill in the air, her cheeks felt as if they were on fire.

Sasuke chuckled softly, picked up his umanori and swung it over the drying rack. "Take off your clothes."

Hinata choked. "Excuse me?"

"Are you hard of hearing, Hinata?" He asked incredulously. "I said to take off your clothes."

"You can't be serious?" she asked.

"I'm very serious. You can't stay in those wet clothes or you'll freeze to death. Take them off and dry them by the fire."

"No," still turned away from him, her arms lift instinctively to cross over her chest in a protective gesture.

"I'm not asking," Sasuke warned as he started toward her.

"And if I refuse?" Her voice quavered slightly, but her chin lifted stubbornly.

"Then I would have to rip that lovely kimono off you and you would still be naked in my arms within seconds. The only difference is that come morning you'll have nothing to wear."

Hinata gasped, her mouth opening in disbelief. "You wouldn't!" She turned around to face him then gave a loud shriek in surprised and her hands shot up to cover her eyes from the view. He was naked!

He laughed, his rich voice echoing throughout the small shack. By God, she was so amusing to tease; it was almost worth having a constant hard-on. Almost. He walked over to her in all his naked glory and stopped several inches in front of her. He grabbed both of her wrists and forced them away from her eyes. "Try me."

"Sasuke!" Hinata protest, squeezing both her eyes shut.

His hands grabbed her obi and tug, hard. The obi came undone and he began to unwrap the slash.

"No!" Hinata yelled, her eyes flew open and her hands dashed out to cover his.

He shrugged her hands off. "What's the matter, Hinata?" He asked. "Embarrassed? Don't be. As I told you before. I've seen everything." He pulled the slash away and tossed it aside.

Yes, but she had been unconscious and that had saved her some dignity. But now he was stripping her naked in front of him and there was no way-

Her hands shot up to grip his when his hands closed over the collars of her kimono and began to force it open.

"Hinata," Sasuke repeat, his tone low, cautioning.

Her grip tightened around his hands. "I-I do it myself," she finally forced out.

He shrugged, removed his hands and step back from her but made no move to give her any privacy.

"Please turn around," Hinata asked in a shaky voice, keeping her eyes focused entirely on his face, careful not to let it wander any lower than his neck.

One of his brows raised in a questioning gesture. Turn around? He had been dreaming of nothing else but her soft curves these last couple of days, there was no way he was going to deny himself this opportunity. "No."

Hinata gaped at him, utterly lost for words. He couldn't…couldn't mean to watch her undress, could he?

"The purpose of shedding our clothes is not merely to dry them but so that we can share body heat. Like it or not, I'll be seeing every inch of your lovely skin before the night is through."

No. No. No. It was not possible. He was playing a crude joke on her. This must be another form of torture his twisted mind had come up to torment her with. If so, it was working. This method of torture… she knew nothing about it and…was completely unprepared for it. "You can't mean that we have to…to…"

"I have no desire to freeze to death," he continued nonchalantly. "If that means having your body pressed tight against me then that's the way it's going to be."

Oh god. Hinata recoiled in horror. He was serious; completely and absolutely serious. "I-I-we-we…cannot…"

"What's the matter? It's only human flesh, nothing to stress about. Now, stop being a child and strip. Or do you require my help after all?" Sasuke asked, reaching for her again.

Hinata stumbled back, shocked beyond belief. Human flesh? Nothing to stress about? He was not only ordering her to strip naked while he watch but to sleep next to him afterward! If anyone were to know of this, her Hyuuga name would be damaged beyond repair. Hinata had done many things as a kunoichi. Sleeping naked next to a man wasn't one of them. What kind of woman did he think she was? _A grown one!_ Her logical mind snapped back at her, irritated and cold, desperate for warmth. Oh God, she was even talking to herself now.

"Hinata," came his cold and indifferent voice. It cautioned that this was the last warning.

"Please turn around," Hinata begged.

"No." His voice was authoritative, finale.

Hinata bit her lips in dismay. What had she been expecting? That he'll suddenly be a gentleman and allow her a little decency? Of course not. This was Sasuke after all. How many times must she keep reminding herself that she was his captive? Fool. She was such a fool. Fine. If he wouldn't, she would. She turned angrily away from him until her front was out of his view.

Sasuke almost smile at her pathetic attempt to hide from him. He didn't mind. In fact, he knew her back was just as lovely as her front. He had already seen it after all.

With trembling hands, Hinata slid her kimono slowly off her shoulders, baring one shoulder at a time, aware as she did that Sasuke was watching her. Being watching unnerved her and her hands tighten painfully on the kimono, refusing to let the material drop to the ground.

"Get on with it," Sasuke instructed and Hinata's lips quiver with embarrassment and shame, her hands gripping until her knuckles turned white.

She was acting so scare, like a rabbit trapped in a wolf's paws that he was almost tempted to tell her to forget it. If not for the freezing cold he would have. Alas the weather was not on her side.

Her body was shaking as she finally released the kimono and it dropped to her feet. She felt him move toward her and stiffen when his arms circled her waist.

"Hinata," Sasuke breathed her name raggedly. "The bandages need to go as well."

"No," she begged softly on the verge of tears. "I can't."

"It's okay," he said hoarsely, his breaths hot against her neck. "Let me."

He was careful to put some distance between her lovely buttocks and his rock-hard cock, afraid that if he give into his longing and rub up against her, she would freak the moment she felt him.

She felt Sasuke moved closer, felt his fingers grab the end of the bandages, felt the bandages come undone, felt him unwrap the bandages and toss it aside and still she was rooted to the spot, so spellbinding was his effect upon her. She trembled involuntary as sparks of heat explode throughout her body pushing aside all thoughts of embarrassment and fear when his hands trail seductively across her flat stomach and breasts.

The only sound in the room was their ragged breathing as Sasuke teased her.

When his hands closed over her shoulders to turn her to him, a great shiver ran through her at the simple touch. Hinata struggled, putting up as much fight as possible. But she knew it to be worthless, she was trapped. He was too close, too male, too damnably, overpoweringly strong. She could only squeeze her eyes tight together, a desperate attempt to salvage as much of her pride as possible.

Sasuke watched her, mesmerized. She was absolutely beautiful. Even more beautiful than he remember. If possible, he would like to keep her naked forever. He ached to take her lovely breasts within his hands, to taste the creamy softness of her breasts with his lips, to hold each bud in his mouth, to caress it with his tongue and teeth. He wanted to spread her thighs and explore her secret paradise with his fingers until she begs him never to stop.

Hinata felt his dark gaze on her, felt it slide down from her shoulders to her breasts, eventually to her legs and lingered for so long that her hands move reflectively to cover them and her eyes open to stare into his.

He saw fear and…anticipation? He watched the innocent light in her eyes darken and it gave him more pleasure than it should. He was glad that she was insistent in her aim to not drop her gaze lower than his jaw, for if she did, the sight of his raging cock would drove away all forms of excitement from her innocent eyes.

"You are unlike any woman I have ever met." His gaze drifted down and he ran his fingers across the swell of her breasts, tracing soft lingering circles over the area of her wound. "Who are you, Hyuuga Hinata? And why do you have this strange effect on me?"

Hinata didn't answer him. Couldn't answer him. She was too busy battling her own bewildering reactions to be aware of his question. What was wrong with her? If he learned of her ridiculous susceptibility to him; he'd use the knowledge to ruthlessly shame and humiliate her. Before she fall victim to these unknown feelings, before these insane, dangerous feelings could take over her, she must put a stop to it.

Sasuke moved closer, careful to keep their lower halves separate, he lowered his head. "Shall we pretend?" He asked against her neck, his hot breaths sending chills of longing down her spine. "Let's forget that we are enemies. Let's pretend for a moment that I find you attractive."

His fingers trailed down her arms. "Let's pretend that I want you," he said, then swallowed hard. "That the mere sight of you makes my body trembles with needs. And that every time you are near me, your scent, your voice, seeps into my mind until I can think of nothing else but you."

Feeling flushed, she looked down at her hands with a start, realizing she had moved them and that they were now touching his chest. She blushed, embarrassed by her bold move but before she could yank them away he covered her hands with his. Trapping her hands beneath his, he slowly guided her hands across his chest, caressing, molding, schooling her in the art.

Hinata breath hitched at the explosion of heat thrumming through her as her hands continued their exploration of his body. She had never touch a man like this before. He was so hard and warm. "Sasuke?"

"Let's pretend that in this moment I'm not disgusted by your touch. That I would perish if you stop touching."

Hinata moaned when his lips nuzzled her neck and sway toward him, oblivious to the world but the touch of his lips as he plant hot lingering kisses from her jaw down to the base of her neck.

"Would you let me take you, Hinata?" His tongue lapped gently at her skin and his teeth softly nibble her creamy neck. "For just one night, let's pretend that I'm not Uchiha Sasuke and you're not Hyuuga Hinata. Forget Naruto. Forget Konoha. Forget the Hyuuga clan."

He felt her stiffened and just like that, the spell was broken. When she moved out of his arms, he let her.

When her gaze finally lift to meet his, her beautiful eyes filled with shimmering pools of clear crystal, threatening to spill into tears, Sasuke felt his own need slowly diminishing. She wanted him; he could see it in her eyes. But he could also see guilt, shame, and confusion. She was as confused in her desires as he was in his. The only difference was that he should have known better. Should have known that one night was never going to be enough. Should have known that she was not someone who would willing betray her village for a moment's pleasure in his arms. If she gave herself to him, she would be asking for his soul in return and Sasuke knew that was impossible. He didn't have one to give. He had long ago traded it for revenge. Was he willing to give up his revenge for the pleasures of her body?

No. Never.

He turned from her, pick up her kimono from the ground, grab his haori from the drying rack, and replace it with her kimono. He spread his haori upon the ground and pointed toward it. "Get on it and go to sleep," he ordered.

On shaky legs, Hinata walked over, settled down and lie on her side, away from him, her body and mind a bundle of confused mess. Her body turned rigid when she felt him settled next to her.

His arms circled her waist and despite her determination to the contrary, her breath hitched dangerously as he pulled her flush against him. Pressed against him like this, she can feel every part of him, every inch of him like a second skin. She could even feel his warm breath tickling her sensitive skin, raising goose bumps along her arms. Unease by his close proximity, she shifted awkwardly.

"Don't move," he commanded in a low husky voice, his traitorous cock stirring to life.

Hinata froze, her body completely still.

He was warm, so incredibly warm that Hinata began to think he was right after all. With her front facing the flames and his heat against her back, she could feel warmth radiating throughout her body. This was a great way to share heat. His body was hot, so unbelievably hot that it made the freezing cold seemed like nothing.

Content, she settled down to sleep. But she soon found it impossible. It was all she could do to stay as still as possible; more afraid that any slight movement would cause her breasts to brush against his arms than of his anger. Soon, keeping still became impossible and Hinata shift uncomfortably.

"Oh God, stop moving, Hinata," Sasuke moaned painfully, his grip tightening forcefully around her, preventing any further movement on her part.

Surprised by the barely masked pain in his voice she twisted toward him. "You are in pain?!"

"I'm not in pain, you innocent fool," he growled against her. Well, he was. But not from whatever was in her head. "This is not going to work," he confessed. He untangled his arms from around her and flipped to his side, hiding his harden cock from her view.

"Why?" Hinata blunt out before she could stop herself and recoiled with mortification. Why had she said that? She shouldn't have let him know that she was actually beginning to enjoy his warmth. She should be happy to be away from him!

"Put your arms around me," he ordered.

"No." Her protest was quick, automatic. It was one thing to allow him to put his arms around her but it was another to put hers around him. Somehow, that would signify willingness and it was a betrayal she didn't think her mind could sustain. Not tonight. And not ever again if she could help it.

Hinata took a sharp intake of breath in surprised when she felt him settled once more against her back and his lips nuzzled her neck.

"Do you know what this is, Hinata?" He asked, pressing his stiff cock against the curve of her ass. Eyes widen to the sizes of saucers, Hinata nodded weakly.

Of course she knew what it was! She just never felt one pressed so intimately against her before. She had been exposed to many when she trained as a medic but she had always averted her eyes and the few times she had been daring enough to peek, they always look soft and uninteresting. She didn't know it could feel so incredibly hot and hard.

Sasuke rubbed his cock against the crack of her ass and smiled when Hinata gave a little yelp of surprise and try to jerk out of his hold. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her back against him. "You are not such an innocent that you would have no idea what a man does to a woman in this condition."

Hinata could only nod silently, speechless.

"So unless you want to be flat on your back with me buried deep inside of you, you better listen to me and put your damn arms around me instead. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Hinata was too shock to do anything, even nodding seem impossible.

Sasuke sighed impatiently, turned away from her, grabbed one of her arm and hurl it across his waist, settling her palm flat against his hard chest. Any lower and her hand would brush against his cock and Sasuke fear he would break if faced with that kind of temptation. "It's a natural reaction," he explained, hoping she was naive enough to accept the pathetic explanation. "Just keep your arm around me and do not think about anything. Go to sleep, Hinata."

Hinata nodded weakly, accepting his words. Not accepting them would mean implications she was not yet ready to deal with. But sleep? Sleep was not possible.

Sasuke woke to a throbbing erection, the head of his cock wet with pre-cum against the curve of Hinata's buttocks. They must have changed position sometime during the night and now he was pressed snugly against her lovely ass, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She shift a little in her sleep, causing his shaft to rub against the crack of her ass and he groan as the eager bastard twitched in respond.

He had heard that a woman can feel a great deal amount of pleasure from taking a hard cock in the particular hole that his was now pressed so enticingly against. He had even caught glances of it on cold lonely nights when his hands could no longer satisfy him and he gave in to visiting a whore house. But he had never felt the urge to try it. Until now. The sight of her lovely ass pressed so sensuously against him made him want to reach out, spread her soft checks and thrust into her. He wanted to sink his cock into her and fuck her hard and fast.

Perhaps, he should. Why was he fighting so hard against the notion anyway? All he would have to do was spread her lovely ass, wet her hole with his cum, thrust deep into her softness and take her from behind. If his penis entered her from this position, he wouldn't even have to look at her and see the horror reflected in her lovely eyes when he fuck her senseless. Or he could simply fuck her and be done with her before she even realized what had happened. Hell, he would even save her precious virginity for her beloved Naruto.

Hinata stir again and his hand shot out to grip her hip, intending to shake her awake. But it felt so damn good, pressed against her like this. It was a slow, tortuous kind of pleasure that had him rubbing hopelessly against her. Sasuke moaned, his cock begging for release. Yes, he would wake her…in just a few more minutes…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Okay, originally, this chapter and the next chapter were one chapter but it somehow got out of hand and became impossibly long so I decided to split it up into two chapters. I really struggled with this chapter and its buddy chapter (chapter 5). I debated with myself rather I should even post this chapter up or scrap it altogether. The reason being, I felt this chapter and it's buddy chapter were too cliche. In the end, I decided to post it anyway since I went through the trouble of writing it. So, the reactions from this one will determine rather I post the next chapter or eliminate it. The good thing is that next chapter is pretty much written so it might not take that long to update. The bad side? If you hated this chapter, you'll hate the next one as well. Tough luck.

So don't forget to review.

****Yea, I know…the horrors of grammar…but since you have read this far, just braved on, okay? If anyone wants to be my beta, I'll greatly appreciate it though…

**Haori: **a traditional kimono jacket

**Hakamashita:** a kimono

**Umanori: **A hakama but with divided legs


	5. Chapter 5

**First: **If at this point, you still can't get over the events of the first chapter and still want to complain about it then this fic isn't for you. If you don't like it, don't read. Also, I was in a hurry to post this up so sorry for the grammar or anything that doesn't come out right. I do plan to go back and edit some stuff later though.

**Second: **This chapter and continuing chapters are set before the first chapter unless stated otherwise.

**Third:** Thanks again to everyone that took time to review! I'm especially grateful to my loyal reviewers! You guys are the reason why this chapter is up earlier than planned! For those silent readers…it only takes a minute to review but it takes hours, weeks and even months to write a chapter (especially me since I'm a horrible writer)…

**Warnings: Sexual Content, foul languages, OOC **and **unbeta. Read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was already up and dressed when Hinata finally woke. Sitting up, she yawned and stretched her arms, leisurely raising them up. Hinata squeaked and quickly caught her kimono when the movement threatened to slide the material off her shoulders. She did not make a habit of sleeping naked and she had forgotten that she was naked underneath the kimono. Shooting a quick look around and finding Sasuke several feet away, his attention elsewhere, Hinata silently thank whatever it was that gave Sasuke the decorum to cover her with her kimono. She would probably expire from embarrassment if she woke up naked. There were just some things that seem to multiply in magnitude in the light of day.<p>

Hinata felt surprisingly more refresh than she had in weeks. She never dreamed she could lie against Sasuke and be comfortable, let alone at ease, but she was both. Last night was the best sleep she had since Uchiha Sasuke captured her and thrown her into a vortex of devastating emotions. This came as a genuine surprise to her.

Hinata frowned. Her back felt wet and when she reached behind her, her fingers glaze over something wet and sticky. Her brows narrow slightly in confusion. Hesitantly, Hinata brought her fingers to her nose, took a couple of sniffs at it, and made a face at the smell. What was it? Curious, she slowly lowered her fingers toward her lips and was just about to put them inside her mouth when she heard a groan.

Startled, Hinata look up and caught Sasuke looking at her. He was staring intently at her, his eyes entirely focused on her fingers.

Hinata blushed. She had been about to put some random thing she found in her mouth-like a child. Embarrassed, she jerked her fingers away and quickly wiped the texture on her kimono, her face getting redder by the minute.

Smirking at her, he poked absently into the fire. "Get dress. We're leaving soon."

Hinata turned and quickly got up and proceeded to get dress; eager to be away from his smirking face.

**********************************************************Page Break***********************************************************

"Ah…" Hinata sighed in contentment, kicking off her shoes, pulling off her socks and stretching her legs before her. They have been traveling since morning and she was more than happy when he suggested that they rest for a bit. Hinata wriggled her toes and giggled silently to herself. Yes, they still work; she had fear that they have gone numb. This earned her a long, lingering look from Sasuke and Hinata fought the urge to instantly put her shoes back on. She was determined not to coward before him. Nevertheless, she found herself shyly sneaking her feet under the ends of her kimono, away from his intense gaze.

Something was wrong, incredibly wrong.

It had started innocently enough. The accidental brush of his hand against hers as he walked next to her, the lingering of his fingers on her hands as he passed her something, the gentle press of his hands on her back or the way they slid downward just an inch too close to her buttocks. They were all small, almost unnoticeable lingering touches that lasted only a few seconds but nevertheless still sent her heart fluttering uncontrollably.

In the beginning she had taken them as necessary accidents but soon those accidental brushes occurred more often and then they lingered, held, sought, caressed and touched until each experience left Hinata struggling for breath and her whole body flushed with heat. But it was not his strange actions that had her tattering on the edge of logic. No, it was her own reactions that terrified her.

Hinata turned away from him, reached for her socks and shoes and began putting them back on. After last night, Hinata was convinced that something was wrong with her, incredibly wrong. Hyuuga Hinata rarely hated people; she just doesn't have it in her to hate anyone. But she was beginning to suspect that she could possibly hate Uchiha Sasuke. She hated the way her breath quicken whenever he was near, hated the warmth that spread through her body when he accidentally brushed against her, and she absolutely hated the way her eyes would often linger on his firm lips and wonder what they would feel like pressed against her own. It was taxing and beyond confusing.

She loved Naruto. From the moment she understood what love was between a man and a woman, she had loved him. She loved everything about him; his mischievous nature, his undying determination, his unbreakable will, his loud but endearing personality and his kind, caring heart. Just watching him encouraged her to be stronger. He was everything she was not but hoped to be and for that she had loved him.

She didn't have any feelings for Sasuke. At least none that didn't include running as far away from him as possible. She didn't have any sort of romantic feelings toward him at all and she was certain that he felt the same. But why is that whenever he was near, her body ceased to be her own? Mindlessly, powerlessly, it sought to be closer to him. She certainly didn't want the touch of this beautiful, ruthless, coldhearted traitor, did she?

Hinata sighed. She must find a way to get back to Konoha, back to her families, friends and back to familiarities. As the Hyuuga head, she knew her responsibilities. She understood and knew what should be done and what should not be done. There were so many unaccomplished things she must realized, obligations she must fulfill and changes within the Hyuuga clan she needed to make. She cannot afford to be stuck here with a vengeful Uchiha with the tendency to send her body into a whirlpool of confusing emotions.

Something had gone dreadfully wrong. Somehow, somewhere, along the road of all his vigorous planning, something had gone terribly amiss. Sasuke feared some ghastly disease had taken over his body and done away with his rational mind. His hands have committed a full revolt and were no longer his to command. No matter how he screamed at them to keep to themselves, they refused to listen. At every opportunity, they seek to touch her, feel her, consume her. He couldn't make them stop.

His eyes, which have always been his friend, his one reliable ally when all else failed wasn't much help, in fact, they were even worst. Those treacherous eyes betrayed him each time they caught a glance of bare skin. Eyes that darkened with desires whenever the ends of her kimono so much as slipped an inch and they caught brief tortuous stolen views of delicate ankles, rounded calves and smooth, taut thighs.

And his mind was the worst offender of them all. It refused to listen to logic, choosing instead to ally with his groin. In the dark of night, they created images that made sleep impossible and wove dreams that left him sweating. In the light of day, the innocent sway of her hips conjured up illusions that even his eyes would envy.

He had been prepared to withstand all obstacles and temptation. He had not been prepared for a head full of devastatingly long silky tresses, lush, plump breasts thrust high with dark nipples, a narrow, firm waist, a set of full curvy hips, fit firm legs, and a pair of innocent eyes that made him want to fuck the innocence right out of them.

He blamed what had happened with Hinata last night and this morning on the fact that he hadn't had a woman since he first came up with this atrocious plan. He knew he should not allow himself to be distracted by such lusty thoughts. He could not afford such a distraction. He has no intention of succumbing to her temptation but it was a battle he feared he was losing, slowly but indisputably.

***Page Break***

Two long torturous hours passed while Hinata lay there in the darkness, her body completely still, her nerves in complete disarray. When the slow steady sound of breathing signaled that he had finally fallen asleep, she release a slow even breath in relief. She was beginning to think Uchiha Sasuke never sleep. Her eyes open slightly, her hands discreetly form the seals and she quietly whispered, "Byakugan." Hinata slowly and carefully got to her feet and tiptoe over to him.

Hinata stared down at him and her eyes widen. He was breathing heavily, his face covered in sweats, his clothes soaked with perspiration and his hands were clutched in tight fists at his sides. He was having a nightmare. Uchiha Sasuke was having a nightmare.

"Mother," he moaned in a voice Hinata hadn't known he was capable of. Tender, desperate, longing. Hinata watched, transfixed, and completely helpless as Sasuke groan miserably, his body jerking and turning. His face was ghastly pale and his lips were dry and trembling as he continued to mumble incoherent things. "Father, I'm sorry…" He looked so fragile and weak, that Hinata found herself reaching out to comfort him. "Brother…" Before her hands could touch him she came to senses and stopped. What was she thinking? Offering comfort to Sasuke? He would rather chop her hands off than accept her offer of kindness.

He was her enemy. It matters not that right now that enemy was trembling like a child before her. She knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if he was in her place. _But...he had bandaged her wound, saved her even when he knew that she was useless to him and his hands had been so very gentle…_

No! She must not be soft now. If she doesn't do it, she'll never escape. She raised her hands and prepared to strike. She must return to Konoha. There are people waiting for her. It was now or never. Hinata harden her resolve and brought her hands down.

Another tortured moan stilled her hands and again she hesitated.

His eyes flew open and Hinata's heart jump to her throat as red spinning wheels stared back at her scared pale lavender ones.

He moved so fast that Hinata didn't even have time to blink before his hands closed around her wrists.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

Hinata gulped. "I..."

With astonishing strength he flipped her over and shoved her against the ground, knocking the breath out of her. Hinata winced in pain as her shoulders hit the hard ground, her eyes returning to normal. Before she could do anything, his hand closed around her throat, threatening to squeeze the life out of her and Kusanagi was at her neck, the cold sharp blade pressing to the tender cords of her throat. "Trying to kill me in my sleep?" He asked; his voice cold and deadly. "That's very unwise of you."

Hinata stared into his frantic crimson orbs and regretted her indecision immediately. She had hesitated too long and now her only chance of escape had passed. He was fast, too fast for her. She didn't even notice when he had grab hold of his beloved sword. "I was not going to kill you," she choked against his hand.

"Don't lie," he warned, his hand tightening around her neck and Kusanagi.

Hinata grimaced. "I wasn't!" She insisted then murmured guiltily. "I merely wanted to close your chakra points."

His eyes continued to glare into hers and Hinata mentally pray that he doesn't take too long to make up his mind rather he believe her words or not. She was beginning to feel lightheaded from the lack of oxygen and the thought of losing consciousness in front of him with his current state of mind didn't sit so well with her. She sighed in relief when his eyes return to normal and he release his tight hold around her neck.

"Understand this, Hinata," he warned in a low, menacing voice as he pressed Kusanagi into her smooth delicate neck and leaned in until their noses were almost touching. "Until I'm done with you, you are never leaving." He covered her body with his and pressed into her. "I've worked too hard for this and if you think I'm going to let you ruin my plans, you are surely mistaken. I'll kill anyone who gets in my way." He pressed his sword tighter against her neck and smiled inwardly when she squirmed beneath him. "Even you. Do you understand?"

Hinata swallowed and then nodded. The movement caused Kusanagi to bear deeper into her neck and Hinata wince at the slight pain when a small thin cut formed along her fragile neck. A tiny trail of blood dripped from her pale skin and ran along the blade of his sword.

Sasuke watched, captivated.

Sasuke was not a big fan of biting. Whenever the memories of his teeth sinking into the flesh of Karin's arm resurface, his body still shivered in aversion. He didn't hold much love for the sight of blood either, having already seen too much of it in his short life. But there was just something about Hinata's blood that fascinated him. He lowered Kasunagi and carefully set it aside, his eyes completely mesmerized by the sight of her blood running gracefully down her soft frail neck. Something stirred within him and he suddenly felt the urge to press his lips to her wound and suck her dry.

Hinata gasped, her pulse quickened and her nerves instantly went on high alert at the soft touch of his lips against her neck. She flinched lightly at the stinging sensation when his mouth closed over the cut and his lips suck gently. As his lips sucked and his tongue worked magic upon her skin, Hinata felt her body relaxed inch by inch, her fear easing into a pool of sensuality, drowning her deeper and deeper, one wicked kiss at a time.

Sasuke's hand threaded into her lush hair, gripped and then pulled roughly; arching her neck so that he can latch his lips to her neck, his tongue licking at her blood. Not just blood, his mind smirked. Pure, untainted Hyuuga blood; salty, tangy, and delicious. His to keep, taste, play with as he will. Sasuke groaned with approval when a soft sigh escape Hinata's lips and her hands reach out to grip his broad shoulders but didn't push him away. When his tongue dart out and lapped gently at her wound, Hinata shuddered with delight and her grip on his shoulders tightened, pulling him closer.

With one final slow wet flick of his tongue on the cut, he trail a path of kisses toward her ear. "I've been too soft on you," he murmured, tracing the rim of her ear with his tongue. "Should I punish you?" he whispered softly against her.

All Hinata could do was shake her head. Breathing had become intricate, speaking impossible.

"No?" He asked, before biting down softly on her earlobe. "You don't think so?"

Again Hinata shook her head. The pleasurable feeling he aroused in her was so intense that nothing was penetrating her mind. She could only feel. His lips. His tongue. His body pressed so deliciously against her.

"But how will you learn?" He asked, his tongue darting out to lick at her bruised earlobe.

After several tense moments, Hinata realized he was waiting for her answer. Breathless, she whispered, "I won't do it again," knowing perfectly well that if there was the slightest chance of escape she would not hesitate to take it.

"You won't?" He asked, knowing perfectly well that she was lying through her teeth. "You see, Hinata," he pulled his lips away, curve his fingers around her chin and grip. "I don't trust you. Not one bit. Even if those words came out of this pretty little mouth of yours."

He brushed his thumb across her lips, the touch so sensual that her lips open of their own accord and her eyes slid close.

"I find that I rather kiss these delectable lips into submission than believe anything that passed between them."

Her eyes snap open at his words. "What-"

Sasuke crashed their mouths together and engulfed her mouth in a hungry embrace. His lips were rough and passionate, allowing no room for escape as they seize hers; kissing, licking, nipping.

She struggled against him, her hands pushing at his chest, hoping and praying that he'd come to his senses before she lost hers. She'd never felt anything so strange and debilitating, frightening and thrilling all at once. The intimacy of it, like nothing she'd ever felt before. It excited and scared her. She didn't want it to end, yet knowing all too well that she should.

Hinata tore her lips away, desperate for breath, desperate for the return of her logic. Her heart was beating frantically, threatening to jump out of her chest and she didn't know whether she wanted to pull away or move closer. With a territorial growl his hands tighten around her dark strands and pulled her lips back toward his, biting down ferociously on her lower lip until she wimped softly in respond and gave in to him, opening her mouth and surrendering to his mechanisms.

His arms went around her, crushing her body to him as his tongue marched in and laid claim. His tongue move with an expertise that had her moaning hopelessly and yielding to his brute strength. Her whole body quivered in pleasure and her hands clutched desperately at his clothes as he continued to ruthlessly plunder her mouth; his lips seizing her wits, capturing her senses, and driving away all remnants of any logical thought.

Hinata was losing her mind. No one had ever kissed her like this before, not even Naruto. She had enjoyed her first kiss with Naruto. But it was nothing compared to what Sasuke was making her feel. Naruto had been clumsy, sweet and kind and his kisses had made her stomach fluttered with happiness. Sasuke, on the other hand, made her hands trembled, her body ache, and left her wanting more.

He tore his lips from her, breathing heavily he reminded himself that no matter how much he wanted her, he cannot have her. He untangle his fingers from her soft tresses, trailed them down until they rest against her supple breasts. Sasuke felt her heart thumping against his and wondered if she felt the same urgency, the same demanding need? Watching her, he brushed his fingers lightly across her nipples through the layer of silk. He felt her nipples harden, felt her breath quicken, saw her eyes widen in surprise then darken with desires and her hands reach out to cover his.

Sasuke held his breath. Waited. What would she do? Would she stop him? Jerk out of his grasp? Her hands didn't push him away; instead, she was looking at him with a gaze all too familiar. He knew that yearning in her eyes. He knew it because, treacherously, he felt the same fierce, desperate craving. He was experienced enough to know better, but still it persisted, irrationally, dangerously, uncontrollably.

Holding her gaze, he cupped her breasts in his hands and relished the little whimpering cries of pleasure she made as he closed the thumb and forefinger of each hand over her hardened nipples. Had he thought her eyes white? No, they were more than that. So much more. A pale lavender that made her eyes all the more intoxicating when they clouded over in desires. He rolled her aching nipples between his fingers, squeezing, and pinching. She whimpered softly and moved closer, pressing her breasts into his hands, unconsciously asking for more. Sasuke groaned, his self-control slipping dangerously.

"Hinata," he whispered hoarsely. "We have a problem."

She could barely comprehend what he was saying but she waited, for his explanation, for more of his touches. Several intense moments passed and still he didn't say anything. But his hands, they were relentless; cupping and squeezing her breasts through her kimono, his fingers twisting her nipples into hard tips, sending hot liquid pleasure through her entire body. Hinata moaned hopelessly. "Sasuke…?"

"I want you," he confessed, his hot open mouth hover ravenously over her kimono, so dangerously close to the tender flesh of her breasts. She was wearing nothing but a single layer of fine silk; the temptation to do away with it, to lower his head and set his mouth to her sweet flesh, grew with every second, with every breath. "So badly, it's eating me alive."

Hinata's eyes widen in shock and a half moan, half sob escaped her lips as his mouth closed over her puckered nipple through the fabric of her kimono and his teeth sank into the tender tip. "Sasuke," she moaned again, instinctively pressing herself to him, reveling in the heat of his mouth and the rough sweet bites of his teeth.

He groaned against her, his teeth biting and tugging gently at her aroused nipple before moving to the other and giving it equal attention. She was perfect. Even more perfect than his dreams had led him to believe. In this moment, pressed so perfectly beneath him like this, she was superior in every way to anything he could have imagined.

Hinata whimpered in pleasure, shuddered, felt her mind and her senses break into a million pieces. Her back arched and her hands slide into his hair, pulling him closer and closer still. But it wasn't enough, she wanted the fabric gone, wanted to feel his wet mouth directly on her skin.

While most of his mind was wantonly abandoned in his delirious desire for her, a small part struggled to remain lucid. It screamed at him that this was insanity, that this was catastrophic—that his revenge was slipping away. But Sasuke found that he couldn't break away. The feel and taste of her was fast overriding every good sense he posses. His mind was overwhelmed, seduced in every way.

With one last furious effort, he forced his hands and mouth away from her breasts. Breathing heavily, he cupped her face between his palms, brought her face toward his and laid his forehead against hers. "Hinata," he whispered huskily. "Remind me that we're enemies." He kissed her eyelids, her nose, her chin, the sides of her mouth then he covered her swollen and bruised lips once more, kissing her with a devastating tenderness that had her moaning and trembling as she rose into it, silently begging for more. "Tell me I can't have you," he begged hoarsely. Only you can stop this from going further, he silently begged. _Please, before I lose my sanity and doomed us both._

For a moment she couldn't speak, mesmerized by the desires she saw in the dark depths of his eyes. She brought her hands up between them, not to push him away, but to feel the hard muscles of his chest, the rise and fall of his breathing, and the beating of his heart. She could feel the tension in the muscles beneath her palms and her mouth open to voice her objections but nothing came out.

Then Hinata felt his hands moved under her kimono, slowly up her long legs, curved around her butt and pressed her hips into him. He was hard against her, she belatedly recognized that fact, and the knowledge panicked her. He wanted her, his body wanted to claim hers, and God help her, Hinata wanted him to. The thought scared her enough to bring her out of the hazy cloud of desires and into the bright clarity of logic. She stiffened as his hand moved between her legs, and she clamped her legs tightly together.

What were they doing? What was she doing? How could she let this happen? Neji ni-san and her friends were out there, risking their lives for her. But here she was, betraying their trust with her body. Suddenly, Hinata felt cold, sick to her stomach by her actions. "We are enemies," she whispered, more to herself than to him. "You can't have me, Sasuke," she declared more firmly. _I can't have you. We can't have each other. _

He stared down at her for a long moment, his eyes burning into her, and then with a groan, he removed his hands and pulled away from her. "Don't push me too far, Hinata," he warned as he forced himself off her and flipped to his side. "Go to sleep."

She touched her lips guiltily. They were still damp and swollen from his mouth, and she felt a strange tightness in her chest that had nothing to do with fear or disgust. Sleep? Sleep was impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hopefully this chapter wasn't too disappointing. This chapter was basically an excuse for smut because some of you have been asking for it. Well, there was a purpose. Sasuke finally admitted out loud that he wants her and Hinata has also realized that she wants him as well. Do they both like it and accept it? No. But at least now, they both know.

****I should warn all my readers…things will be taking a different turn next chapter. Some of you might not like it and will probably scream at me but it's the way I have plan it so I'm not going to change it, sorry. I know that many of you have been asking for the continuation of the first chapter so I'll leave you with this; there are maybe two more chapters until the story gets back to the first chapter. However, I can't guarantee that you guys will like what I have written.

Don't forget to review. Reviews are a writer's food. Want faster chapter? You know what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**First: **This chapter and continuing chapters are set before the first chapter unless stated otherwise.

**Second: **Thanks again to everyone that took time to review! Rather they are short or long, I enjoy reading every single one of them. Even if they are just simple reviews like, "Please update!" LOL…at least I know that someone is reading my fic and enjoying it. I'm sorry this chapter took longer than expected but at least it's here.

**Warnings: STRONG Sexual Content ****(**kiddies turn back now**)****, foul languages, OOC and unbeta **(as always, corrections will be made after the fact)**. Read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (If I did, it would be SasuHina and NejiTen). **

* * *

><p>The crow landed gracefully on Sasuke's right arm and Hinata watched as he reached for the small white paper within the crow's claws. He squinted as if he couldn't believe his eyes and then his eyes narrowed in anger. He stared angrily at the crow as if it was the source of all his troubles and it flew away without a sound. Cursing beneath his breath, he crushed the paper in his hand before turning it to ashes. He stalked away from her and settled himself down against a tree several feet way. He laced his fingers together and brought it in front of him as his brows frowned in thought.<p>

Damn Kabuto. Why had the infuriating medic took so long to reply? He chose to tell him now that he was hiding in the Water Country? He and Hinata have been traveling in the opposite direction! They were now already deep within the Lighting Country. Even if they turn back now, it would take them forever to reach him. To reach the Water country, they would have to go through the Fire country, putting the possibility of once again falling within the clutches of Konoha very likely. But to avoid the Fire Country, they would have to loop around four different countries to the Waterfall Village, pass through the Rain village and Grass Village before finally arriving to the Water Country. He can't afford to spend that much time in her company. Each moment in her presence was another slash at his impenetrable armor. He didn't know how long he could last. What to do? Sasuke groaned and raked his fingers through his hair in exasperation. There was no other option. He refused to be in within the borders of the Fire Country again. It was too risky.

When he finds the medic, he was going to beat the living shit out of him. Right after he held up his part of their bargain. The thought of working with the mad medic filled him with disgust but Sasuke was at a loss. That missing part of himself protested, shrieking loudly at the idea of curving out those lovely eyes. But his logical mind reminded him that it was her fault. If she had just given him the scroll like a good little princess then he wouldn't have to resort to negotiating with Kabuto.

**************************************************Page Break****************************************************************

They have been traveling for three days now and their food supplies have finally ran out at noon. After checking his sealed scrolls for any possible forgotten food and finding none, he had simply got up and left. She didn't question where he was going, knowing it would be pointless. And to be honest, she was just glad to be out of his view. Fifteen minutes later, he returned and dropped a dead rabbit at her feet and ordered her to cook it. Hinata had picked up the rabbit and proceeded to skin it, working quickly and quietly without a word to him.

A part of him wondered if she would still be willing to cook him food if she knew of his plans for her. Of course not. She would most likely poison him if she knew. In fact, with the frequent nervous glances she had thrown his way while she prepared their food, she was obviously pondering it. In the end, she had merely sighed and continued to cook in silence. Smart girl. He wouldn't fall to something so tactless as poison. His body was immune to poison since his training days with Orochimaru and he would hate to punish her for trying such a ridiculous trick.

He was staring intently at the flames and didn't look up when she settled down opposite him. "Here," she said as she thrust the bowl of steaming broth toward him. Without looking at her, he took her offer, his hand closing over the warm bowl and Hinata quickly snatched her hands away. She filled her own bowl and began to eat.

"Sasuke."

At the sound of his name, he looked up at her.

"It's not poisoned," she said nervously. "The food," she explained when he gave her a confused look. "You haven't taken a single bite. I just wanted to assure you that it's not poisoned."

He looked down at the bowl in his hands and then back at her. There was a faint stain of color on Hinata's cheeks as she poked absently at her food, doing her best not to look expectantly at him. This was the first time she cooked for him and she was waiting nervously for his reply, trying to hide the fact that his validation mattered very much to her. He raised the bowl to his lips and took a sip. He drank slowly, allowing the taste to linger on his tongue. His eyes widen in surprised. "It's good," he said as he chewed into a piece of juicy meat. It was very good.

She beamed at his compliment, her smile widen to impossible degrees and her eyes shone with delight. He forced his gaze away. He didn't want her looking at him like that.

"Here, have some more," she offered as she scooped more into his bowl.

"I didn't expect it from you," he confessed. When she raised a questioning brow at him, he shrugged his shoulders. "As the Hyuuga princess, you must have servants at your back and call, rushing to cater to your every whim," he explained. Her smile faltered and the light in her eyes dimmed.

She set her bowl aside, her appetite lost. "I had to learn," she explained. "When my father came to the conclusion that I wasn't worthy as the Hyuuga head, he charted a different path for me." Her gaze shifted uncomfortably downward and her fingers unconsciously fiddled nervously together. "A Hyuuga bride would be pretty useless if she couldn't even cook."

Why was she telling him this? He didn't want to know. Soon, she'll be on an operating table, her eyes being dug out by Kabuto. One simply did not seek to understand their specimen. Things would be better for both of them if they stay at a distance. He didn't want to sympathize with her. He didn't want those striking eyes looking at him in disappointment when they realized just how cruel he could be.

"Growing up as a Hyuuga, I was raised with the notion of impossibilities tightly nailed in. It was impossible to be strong enough, it was impossible to change hundred years of traditions, it was impossible to dream of life outside the Hyuuga compound. It was impossible…always impossible. And I never once thought of removing the nail that was so deeply embedded within me until I meet Naruto. He taught me that if I really wanted something, I must be willing to fight for it."

Sasuke's hands tightened dangerously around his bowl. Naruto. Did she love the loudmouth idiot so much? It seemed everything that came out of her mouth was either Konoha, Hyuuga or Naruto. Has she never done anything purely for herself? Of course not. This was Hyuuga Hinata, the saint of the people. The selfless princess of the almighty Hyuuga clan. And such a naïve fool she was, trusting and pouring her soul to him. Did she think that he would not use it against her? Trust him? Don't. Even now, he was plotting her demise. Sasuke open his mouth to tell her to stop talking but his blasted mouth refused to release a sound.

Hinata couldn't remember a time when she was innocent. Sweet, yes, but as a Hyuuga, born and breed, any notions of innocence was trampled and stamped on until there was nothing but air. Even then, she lived and breathed Hyuuga air. Trapped inside the Hyuuga compound, guarded like a criminal. It wasn't until Kurenai-sensei personally took her as a subordinate that she felt truly alive but even then she couldn't fly. Although their eyes see far and wide, in a way, the Hyuuga were forever routed to the ground. Even their fighting style was mostly restricted to close range opponents. Hinata understood Neji ni-san's wish to fly or why his bonds with his female training partner knew no limit. Tenten was his closest thing to heaven. Where was her heaven? She had always thought her dreams lay beneath the bright sun, underneath two perfectly blue orbs.

She looked down and noticed that she had reverted back to that nervous gesture of twiddling with her fingers and frowned. She forced her fingers apart, grabbed a stick and poked absently into the fire. "I never blame my father. Never blame him for neglecting me. I didn't hate him for casting me aside in favor of my sister. But I resented my father for putting Neji ni-san and Hanabi through so much. He caged my cousin to a lifetime of servitude and submitted my little sister to responsibilities beyond her years." Subordination was one side of the coin. Freedom was the other. Hinata had fought her whole life for the latter. No one to judge her, no one to watch her, questioning her every move. To force her to spend days in the training grounds, recounting constant mistakes.

Hinata stared into the flames, her eyes unblinking. "But as I grew older, I no longer resented my father. Instead, I came to understand him and admired him. As the Hyuuga head, he was restricted by traditions and laws beyond his control. My father was a strict man. But he was a brilliant leader and…" Hinata cough to clear the knot in her throat. "A wonderful father."

"Hinata…"

"Do you like sweets?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"No," he answered, taking another bite and chewing slowly, savoring the taste. He hadn't taste anything so delicious since his mother's cooking.

"Oh," she whispered, clear disappointment in her voice. "That's a shame. I'm pretty good at making sweets. Naruto loves sweets. We even share similar taste in that department."

Sasuke's hands tighten painfully around the bowl and the sound of cracking can be heard but Hinata was too busy talking to pay any attention to him. Naruto. She had mentioned that annoying name. Again.

"I love red bean soup. When I found out that he also love them, I spent days perfecting the recipe-"

"Has he touched you?"

"What?" Hinata asked, confused by the sudden direction of the conversation.

"Has he touched you, Hinata?" His voice was suddenly low, dangerous.

"Touch?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," he growled, setting his now cracked bowl aside, his appetite ruined.

"Naruto?" Hinata whispered, dumbfounded. What was he talking about? She thought they were talking about sweets?

Moving so quickly she had no time to see him, his hands circled her waist and he yanked her toward him, pressing her body flushed against his, his hot breath now inches from her face. "Has Naruto kissed you?" He slid his hand through the silky curtain of her hair, cupped the back of her head and in one swift motion he turned her over until she found herself pinned beneath him. He leaned over her and she was pressed full-body against him, achingly aware of every hot, hard inch of him. "Has Naruto touched you?" He looked dangerous in the firelight, wicked and sinful. A rush of intense warmth came over her and she tried to turn away but his hands tighten painfully in her hair and his eyes narrowed. "Has Naruto…fucked you?"

Hinata stare at him, shocked by his cruel words. "Naru-"

Sasuke lowered his head and devoured her mouth with his. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Before the night is through, he was going to make sure the only name she remembered was his. Naruto can go to hell. His lips caressed her soft ones, not gently. Hard. Hungrily.

Hinata stiffened, and then struggled wildly to break free. His grip in her hair tightened painfully until her struggles ceased. He was angry at her and his mouth attacked hers with a furious fury that left her breathless. His kiss tasted of hunger, desire and anger. It should disgust her, turn her away but knowing that he was angry did nothing to diminish the frantic thudding of her heart, the acute breathlessness and the weakness flooding her limbs. Instead, the fierceness of his kiss, the sensuality, the barely restrained animalistic need she felt in him excited her. Her body reacted helplessly; her spine arched and Hinata strained toward him with hungry yearning.

Hinata whimpered softly when his teeth skimmed over her lips, biting roughly and then moaned when he licked them softly in an apologetic gesture. She trembled with pleasure as she put her arms around his neck and opened her mouth hesitantly to his. Her body was burning, shivering with excitement and all her senses heightened to dangerous degrees; all of them focused on him and the feel of his mouth until nothing else matter. Everything else in the world receded into insignificance and disappeared.

Sasuke groaned when Hinata kissed him back, albeit somewhat shyly. Her soft lips were far too virginal, unsophisticated, yet an unmistakable shiver ran down his spine and his hands trembled as his arms went around her, crushing her body to his as his tongue swept deep into her wet mouth.

His tongue was rough and passionate, demanding a response she didn't know how to give. The last time he kissed her, she had been a passive participant, had let him take the reins and lead the way. Now, she wanted to kiss him, taste him, consume him, but was unsure how. Hinata shyly stroked his tongue with hers and was rewarded when he inhale sharply and his tongue attacked hers with renew fervor. His bold thrusting tongue caught her, trapped her, coaxed forth unknown desires, opening a door to sensations she had never experience before. Her hands fell to his shoulders as they gripped, clung as their mouths melded and their tongues engage in a dance as old as time. Never had she suspected that a man could make her feel so alive. And not just any man. But this man above her.

Sasuke wedged his hips more firmly against her and pressed the hard length of him against the soft flesh of her center. He felt her body tense faintly beneath him and before she could process the shock and give voice to her protest, he pressed his lips tighter against hers, caught her muffled moan with his mouth-his lips devouring, seizing and distracting her. He closed his hands possessively over her breasts, squeezing them through the layer of silk before stroking the delicate nipples with his fingers.

He felt Hinata sighed softly, her body melting into his, her legs relaxing to welcome him and soon, sweet short moans were escaping from her lips. Her hands trail downward to grip his forearms, her nails digging into the firm flesh as she kiss him back with as much vigor, inviting him deeper and deeper.

She felt him; hot and hard, and pressed so intimately against her. But this time it didn't scare her and she didn't shy away from it. Instead, when he shifted against her, the friction created a sweet torture that made the throbbing sensation between her legs swell. Curious, she raised her hips and slightly brushed against the hard length of his erection. Pleasure speared through her, hot and searing as Sasuke moaned and his body shuddered, the vibrations adding to the mounting desires. Encouraged by his response and the throbbing sensation building between her legs, Hinata rubbed harder.

"Don't," Sasuke growled against her skin, his hands instantly on her hips, stilling her movement. "Don't move like that."

"But," Hinata protest, her hips made a tiny rolling motion that nearly unmanned him.

A tortured groan escaped from his throat at her innocent movements. _They need to stop. Right this instant._ His hands made quick work of his umanori straps until the ties came undone, he shove the front of his umanori down and his cock, hard and begging for release sprang forth. Sasuke slid his hands down her sides and around behind her to cup her buttocks and squeeze. _Yes, they would stop. _He parted her kimono, lift her against him and rub his harden erection against her. _Just a few more seconds and they'll stop…_

"Sasuke…" Hinata whispered breathlessly, her head fall back, her eyes flutter closed and she rocked instinctively against him.

His lips latched to the silky skin of her neck, kissing and sucking as his hands gripped her thighs, spread them further and settled himself more firmly against her. The head of his shaft pushed impatiently against the thin silk fabric of her panties, creating a delicious friction that had her moaning and whimpering, her hips thrusting against him, struggling to release the pressure.

"Ah…Sasuke…" Hot liquid began to pool between her legs and the ache became less and less unbearable but it still wasn't enough. She wanted more. She wanted all of him.

"Wrap your legs around me," he begged. His hands cupped her butt, pressed her tight against him, and begin to slowly grind against her. "Move with me."

Hinata welcomed him unconditionally as she wrapped her legs around his waist. A helpless moan thrummed low in her throat as the hard length of him rubbed deliciously along her wet aching core through her panties.

She was so wet, her juice coating both his dick and her pussy in a bath of molten desires. Her soaked panties stuck to her like a second skin as he rubbed the head along the outline of her virgin lips. The heels of her feet dug into his back, urging him forward. Slowly, he grind roughly against her, up and down, up and down.

"Ah. Oh. Oh." Hinata moved with him, her pleasure rose as Sasuke quickened his pace, his hips grinding against hers, each rough thrust of his body forcing her own roughly against the hard ground. Hinata was sure her lower back would be filled with red rashes and her bottoms would be sore tomorrow but for now, none of that mattered. All that matter was that with each sinful meeting of their bodies, he was bringing her closer and closer to a scary and unknown but pleasurable destination.

"Yes," he encouraged. "Keep moving. Just like that." He ground his hips restlessly into the slit of her hot center, his hard rod thrusting dangerously against the wet center of her panties, pushing and rubbing against the lips of her vagina. But it was not enough. He wanted, needed to be inside of her. Holding her buttocks firmly in his hands, his cock straining against her, Sasuke began to push into her, his hips thrusting surely but slowly so as not to scare her until the head of his penis was halfway in. Her panties, a defenseless wall of protection wrapped around him like a warm wet silk glove, paving the way for his entrance. Then he began to slowly pump against her, the tip of his penis entering then withdrawing and entering again, stretching and pushing the boundary of her silk panties slowly passed her slick outer lips with each thrust.

Hinata whimpered, cried. A low steady stream of soft moans descending from her trembling lips, her hands slide to his buttocks; her nails digging into his firm flesh as she unceremoniously attempt to push him further into her. "Please, Sasuke," she beg helplessly, unsure of what she was asking, trusting only that he would be able to give it to her.

"Oh God, yes," he pant against her when the head of his cock slide in another dangerous inch at her innocent urging, bringing him dangerously closer and closer to her forbidden fruit. His body was covered in a sheen of perspiration, his body trembling with the need to bury himself deep in her as his hips pump against her. He sank his teeth to the soft delicate curve of her neck, bit down and shivered with pleasure when her body trembled in response.

"Ah…Sasuke…ah…" Hinata moaned against him, her body squirming and thrashing beneath him in uncontrollably lust.

He was losing control, so dangerously close to losing his sanity. The only thing stopping him was the thin layer of her panties and all he had to do was thrust his hips an inch more and he would be buried in her hot wet silky center. He reached between them and shoved her soaked defenseless panties aside. He positioned the head of his cock and rubbed the head along the slit of her dripping pussy. He teased the head of his member along her clitoris as the hard length of him rubbed back and forth over her wet folds. God, he was in heaven.

"Oh god, Hinata," he said, his voice thick and shuddering as he humped against her. "You feel so good. So damn good." He felt Hinata's body shivered and her arms trembled as they circled him, welcomed him.

Hinata gasped at the feeling of his hardness sliding and grinding against her naked folds. With no barriers between them, every rough thrust of his hips sent a glorious burst of pleasure to her core and spread through every part of her, heating every inch of her skin until the need to become one with him became unbearable.

His cock was poised at her wet opening, twitching from excitement and anticipation. Sasuke knew he was reaching his limit. Despite his best intentions not to take her, his body was not listening. The moment she kissed him back he had lost any chance at saving them both from this insanity. Maybe this was inevitable and had been ever since he first looked into her determined eyes. Taking her face in his hands, he trailed his fingers along her soft cheek, cupped her chin and titled her face toward him. She was Konoha's consolation prize to him and he was going to take her.

And then he made the mistake of gazing into her eyes. Staring back at him were eyes that are filled with passion, need, desire and something else. Something that should not be there-have no business being there. He froze; his whole body completely rigid.

Trust. Complete and utter trust.

The strength of his fingers hurt faintly as he gripped her hips. With an abruptness that startled her, he tore his hips and lips from her and unwrap her legs from around his waist. He pulled away, the heavy weight of his erection slipping from her body. She sobbed in protest, her hands reaching for him and it was all he could do not to give in to her. His breath sounded harsh in her ears, and he fought for restraint as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Sasuke drew in deep controlled breaths as he struggled to rein in his needs. His whole body was shaking. His chest heaved with his breathing, his body hot, and his blood blazing. His cock ached with the pressure of unspent desire, every muscle aflame with tension. She had responded to him in ways no woman ever did. Innocent and untried, she hadn't been able to hide her responses or play any games. She had simply reached for him, welcomed him, accepted him and trusted him. And he had taken full advantage of it.

He'd felt wanted, needed, in a way no one had ever made him feel before. But if she knew what he had planned for her, those beautiful trusting eyes filled with passion would be replaced by hatred. He had every intention of betraying her. That hasn't changed at all. But the thought of taking her body and then betraying her afterward…he didn't want that. Not for her. No, not her…

He cared.

Oh God…he cared.

The realization slammed into him, stole the air from his lungs and scared him beyond anything imagined.

"Sasuke…?"

His grip tightened painfully around her hips and Hinata whimpered softly. Every fiber of his body was screaming at him to take her. She was willing. Oh so very willing. In this moment he knew that if he took her, she would not stop him. But if he took her, she would have complete control over him. Whatever illusion of control he had left would be hers. He cannot allow himself to be influence by her in this way. He cannot afford any weakness and he would rather die before he let her become his. She would not be his weakness, she would not!

"Are you satisfied?" His voice was low, gruff, and hoarse. "Did it excite you, Hinata? Did it make you hot, knowing you have this affect on me?"

Confused, Hinata raised her desires filled gaze to his, saw his rigid face, strained smile, his mocking eyes and reality hit her, hard and fast. "I…"

What could she say? That it was him who kissed her. It was him, who had touched her. But she hadn't stopped him. Didn't refuse. Instead, she had melted in his arms, moaned into his mouth, pulled him closer, kissed him back and begged him for more.

His hand came up and gripped her chin. "How does kissing Uchiha Sasuke compare to Uzumaki Naruto?"

She didn't understand why he was being deliberately cruel; trying to hurt and shame her and Hinata was unprepared for the fierce onslaught as his words hit her. "Please…don't…" she begged as she tried to turn her head away but he only tightened his grip.

"Don't, Princess?" Sasuke shifted, lift his weight off her and hissed as his still stiff cock trembled at the loss of contact. God, he wanted her still. He covered the traitorous organ with his umanori and leaned till her breasts were pressed tight against his chest. "Don't what? Give you what you want?" His hand thrust cruelly under her kimono, pushing the material aside as his hand move passed her knee.

He pressed his long fingers into the hollow between her thighs. "Well, Hinata . . . how wet are you beneath this veil of virtue?" His fingers stroked then pressed further, deeper. Her underwear offer little protection against his caress and he smirked with approval when Hinata shuddered, bite back a moan and her hands shot out to stop his hands.

He ignored her, shoved her soaked panties aside and she felt his fingers moved, separated her folds and stroked her soft flesh. His touch were like flames, licking at her and Hinata choked back a moan as his hands trailed liquid fires across her wet folds. Her eyes slid closed as another wave of pleasure swept through her. He held her tight as his fingers probed, languidly caressed until her hands fell weakly to her sides and her senses spun out of control.

"Dripping," he whispered hoarsely against her. His fingers teased, sweep his thumb side to side over her pouting clit. Hinata clamped her teeth over her lower lip, biting into the tender flesh until she drew blood but those traitorous moans still managed to escape her lips.

Sasuke thrust a long finger boldly into her sheath, worked it deep, and explore until he felt the barrier of her innocence. Any doubt he had about her innocence vanished completely and he groaned, his penis twitching as it begged to claim her. "You're a fucking river down here, Hinata." Slick with her juice, his hard finger pushed against the resistance of her hymen, stretching it dangerously as he set a slow steady rhythm with deep thrusts. His thrusting finger filled her, drove her, gave her what her body was begging for and sent her soaring.

Hinata murmured a faint protest at the pain, pleasure. But soon her hips lifted of their own accord, pushing into his wicked finger. "Oh…Sasuke…" she cried, her body trembled with sensations and her legs spread unconsciously, giving him more room as his finger worked to bring her more pleasure. The feel of his finger were horrible and wonderful and sinful. And she loved every inch of it. "Please, Sasuke," Hinata begged, grinding into the thrusts of his finger. Her senses, her nerves, started to unravel and Hinata could feel something great, something she had never experience before, something so intense that her whole body braced for it, waiting with heated anticipation…

He removed his hands completely from her, leaving her body desperate and longing for his touch. "Tell me, Hinata," he mocked, his hot breath brushing against her ear. "Does Naruto make you wet and begging?"

Her body was still humming with pleasures, begging and searching for his finger to finished what he started and it was several moments before his words could penetrate through the foggy cloud of desires that surrounded her mind. When they sank in, his words were like a bucket of ice water, extinguishing her desires, leaving her cold and humiliated. Hinata winced as guilt and shame washed over her. She pushed against him, struggling to get away from his scrutinizing gaze.

His arms refused to barge, stopping any form of escape and his fingers, still drenched in her juice, smeared the liquid along her jaw, curved around her chin and grip painfully. "Tell me, Hinata."

"Sasuke, no." Hinata beg, jerking her head away. Everything they've just done hit her at once. Everything that she had let him do to her, begged him to do, and his insulting words rushed over her in waves after painful waves. She just wanted to hide away from him so that she can lick her wounds in peace but he was unrelenting in his cruelties.

"No, Hinata." Sasuke's hands gripped her chin and force her gaze back at him. Even if he couldn't have her, he wanted, no, needed her to admit that she wanted him just as much. "Tell me how much the innocent Hyuuga princess longs for my touches."

Princess. Princess. Princess. She hated that name. Hyuuga Hinata was not a princess! Anger and pain gave her strength and she pushed against him with all her might.

Surprised at her anger he allowed Hinata to push him off her.

"I am not a princess," she whispered. Her hands tighten into fists and her voice lowered to a pitch he's never heard before. She rolled away until she was no longer touching him. "I didn't ask to be born a Hyuuga. I have only wanted an ordinary life, to be accepted for who I am." She lay on her stomach, her face inches from the cold earth, her hands fisted on either side of face.

"What worth was honor and pride among killers? We killed so that our precious loved ones can grow up to be killers…I never wanted any part of that. And yet, as hard as I fought, I couldn't escape from it!" Hinata felt the tears she struggled so desperately to hold back began to fall and she turned from him, determined not to let him see her. "Mere seconds dictate a child to a lifetime of bondage. I wanted to change that! I didn't want the hands of time to dictate the fates of those I love and care for." She clutched her fists tighter, her fingers biting into the palms of her hands until they drew blood.

She had toiled weeks, months, and years, researching and researching until she was finally successful in creating the scroll. Finally, change was within her grasp and Hinata had felt a sense of relief, a sense of joy she had never experienced before. Then he had come marching into her life and took it away from her. This cruel and unfeeling man wanted to use her chance at hope and change and destroy the world. He took something wonderful and tried to turn it into a tool for destruction.

She was breathing deeply, her body visibly shaking from pain, fury, humiliation and…unfulfilled desires. He had kissed her, touched her, and used her. He had used her inexperience to shame and humiliated her. He had built her up and then thrown her desires back in her face. Her tears were falling uncontrollably now, large clear salty drops nourished the earth beneath her but she didn't care.

"I may not be a great konuichi," she whispered. "But I fought hard to get where I am and I won't let you take that away from me. I'm constantly trying to prove that I'm not worthless or useless. I have promises that I must keep. Because of that I cannot let myself by swayed by your actions," she whispered with determination.

When she whipped around to face him, her hair cascading down her body like a protective curtain of silk, her face still flushed with desires, her lips swollen and broken from his kisses; he could see anger, pain and determination in her lovely eyes. But not a trace of that maddening trust. Good.

She took deep heaping breaths as she struggled to remain calm. "You asked if it felt different between you and Naruto?" She didn't cowered from his gaze as she answer. "It was different." She needed to hurt him, needed an outlet for her anger and pain. "With Naruto, it's like finding sunlight after a lifetime of darkness. In his arms, I feel I can take on the whole world. With his kisses, I feel safe, secured, protected."

"With you," for once, the telltale sign of the Hyuuga head crept into her voice; cold, ruthless. "It's like flying happily within the embrace of a blue sky and sudden a thunderstorm comes and sweeps me off my path. I'm lost and alone and no matter where I look there's no beacon in sight. I'm suffocating and I'm helpless and still the relentless storm continues in its destruction and I am nothing but an unfortunate bird caught in its trap." And that was how she felt when she looked in his eyes. Falling and drowning and spinning fast, held in the maddeningly storm of their desires, trapped and helpless as the fever blown her endlessly toward a dangerous path of the unknown.

"You and Naruto are as different as night and day. Naruto brought happiness and hope wherever he went. He gave people hope and brought out the best in even the worst of criminals. You brought nothing but death and destruction wherever you went. When people hear your name, they cowered in fear and their words dripped with hatred. You, Uchiha Sasuke are nothing! You are nothing but a traitor and a coward. You will never be the man Uzumaki Naruto is. You are not even worthy to say Naruto's name."

Hinata flinched when he pressed her body against the ground, his body covering every inch of her.

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked. "I'm a hundred times the man Naruto is." His hands once again slipped beneath her kimono, "Should I remind you how your body begged for this traitorous coward?"

Had she thought him handsome? She must have been delusional. This cruel, manipulative, revengeful man was anything but. He felt nothing. He didn't want her. He had merely been using her to satisfy his sadistic need to get back at Naruto. And to think that for one crazy moment she had been willing to give up everything for the pleasures found in his warm embrace. She had worked so hard, struggled through so much to bring change to the Hyuuga clan. All for what? For a moment's pleasure in a traitor's arms? God, she was such a naïve fool! But no longer. Never again would she betray her family and friends. Hinata squared her shoulders, "I am not afraid of you, Uchiha Sasuke!"

She was looking up at him, her eyes wide and panicky despite her resolves. He took her chin in his hands and watched as her lips trembled. "Of course you are. That's half the fun." He flipped on his side and turned away from her. "Go to sleep," he order.

Hinata's fists tightened as her eyes burn a hole in his back. "I'm not afraid of you, Sasuke!" she yelled at him.

Sasuke ignored her until the soft sound of her breathing signaled that she had fallen asleep. "You should be afraid of me, Hinata," Sasuke whispered into the darkness. "I don't know how long I can hold myself back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I remembered saying, 'no penetration,' but yea…I lied (fingering). Lol…I hope you guys are not shocked and turned off by the poor attempt at smut (I listened to the Pointer Sister's Slow Hand and Fire while writing it), I'm not experienced writing such things. So who wants to chip in some internet cookies so I can sell them to buy Sasuke a Hinata sex doll? He really needs it…

One more chapter to go…

Read and review!

**MimiZ**, thank you! You are NOT a horrible reviewer!

**Dariana**, I'll take your advice to heart. But sadly, this story really has no plot. It's pretty much PWP, sorry!

**SumireSyrup**, Yes, I understand what you mean. I absolutely abhor the past and present tense. I HATE all tenses in general and am horrible at them.

**BellaOfTheTower**, thank you for your input on chapter one!

**MissGaga**, thanks for your pm. This one was for you, hopefully, you were not disappointed!


	7. Chapter 7

**First: **For older readers, there's been some itsi bitsi tini wini changes to chapter one. It's nothing big, only a few words that would probably make the chapter flow better. Hardly worth noticing but just thought I point it out in case you guys are interested. It was made several days ago so if you read chapter one recently, you can disregard it.

**Second:** This is the last chapter before the first chapter. That means next chapter would continue from where chapter one left off.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Naruto. I make no money from this.

**Warnings: Strong sexual content, OOC and unbeta** (grammar are especially bad this chapter since I wanted to get it out as soon as possible). **Read at your own risk.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke has decided. He would release her.<p>

Against the protests of his loins. Despite the shrieking of the crevice in his chest in opposition. Sasuke would let her go. It was the only way to save his sanity. Anymore time in her presence and he was going to lose the last remaining shred of his sanity and do something he would regret. For his revenge, for his state of mind, he would release her. There was no other way. Their situation was hopeless, no matter how he looked at it.

It was not for her sake that he had decided to release her. It was not for her safety that he was giving up something he had work so hard to obtain. No, he told himself that it was not the sight of her stunning eyes filled with tears and pain that forced his hands. It was not the fear of hatred filling those dazzling eyes that he was setting her free. No, Sasuke reminded himself that he didn't like to be wrong about things and logic dictated that she was a liability. Last night had proven that beyond a reasonable doubt.

Just thinking about it had the unfortunate effect of him shifting uncomfortably in his seat as his loins stir at the memory. Sasuke had gotten very little sleep last night. The moment he'd begun to drift off, the taste, the scent, the feel of Hinata would assault his mind and his hands would itch. After conceding that he was not going to catch any sleep, he tortured himself instead with the sight of her sleeping only meters away. So close and yet so far. He didn't know when sleep finally overcame him or how much he slept. He only knew that he had woken to the most luscious sounds to ever grace his ears.

_The damn girl was moaning in her sleep. He had thought her innocent but those moans were anything but pure. Her breaths were coming in short intake and her chakra were spiking up and down in irregular patterns. Her arousal so strong, he could smell her excitement from where he was attempting to sleep. _

_Sasuke watched her under the moonlight, completely captivated as Hinata's legs parted slightly and her back arched to welcome her phantom lover, hiking up her kimono dangerously high until he could see the softness of her thighs. _

_He recalled the way Hinata had looked hours before, her flawless skin glossy with moisture, her soft pink cheeks tainted with pleasure, her soft lips quivering slightly as she trembled with need and his cock stiffened against his thigh. He shoved his hand down his umanori and fisted it, trying to alleviate the pain of lust that had pierced through him at the memories._

_Her lovely cheeks were flushed with heat and soft sexy moans dripped uninhibited from her parted lips. From her ragged breaths and the gripping and releasing of her hands on the material of her kimono, Sasuke could tell that she was close to her orgasm._

_His eyes drank in the sight of her, hardly daring to breathe. The more he watched her, the harder he became. The want, the need, were like a fist inside him, twisting his innards. He was so hard, so swollen, his lose umanori felt like silk gloves and he fear he might explode if he make any slight movement. His body was taut with tension and covered in sweat as he waited on heated breath for her next course of action. But instead of giving him what he so fiercely need; she turned on her side, smiled sweetly to herself, huddled into a fetus position and went back to her blissful sleep; innocent as a baby, as if she had not just moments ago given him a show. Disappointed, he loosen his hold on his swollen shaft, intent on finishing himself off when she moaned, "Sasuke…"_

_He came. Hard. Shooting his seed into his umanori in several jerky movements, staining the inside like an untried youth. Sasuke released a tortured moan as his head fell back against the ground and his eyes slid shut. As his release wrecked havocs upon his body, he struggled for control over his breathing and battled his heart for the damn organ to calm down. When he finally came down from his high, he knew instantly that all was hopeless. That was when he made his final decision. To hell with the Byakugan. He would find another way. He must find another way. Hyuuga Hinata was too dangerous. She would have to go._

But how? Should he just release her and go, "You're free. Now run back to your lover boy Naruto and your beloved village." No, it was too dangerous to leave her to defend for herself in a foreign country; regardless of the peace treaty between the shinobi villages. Tomorrow, he would bring her to the nearest civilian village, send a message back to Konoha for them to come and retrieve their precious princess and disappear from her sight. She could then go home to the idiot and they could hump like bunnies and bred little blond boys and girls with gorgeous midnight blue hair and eyes that could drown a man. His hand tightened around Kusanagi, his whole being rejecting that thought. The Byakugan, he could do without but the thought of Hinata in that idiot's arms…he closed his eyes and gently messaged his forehead.

Hinata had gone to sleep, determined and steadfast in her resolve to never again fell victim to Sasuke's manipulations. Then she had dreamed of him. And what a horrible dream it was. It had been one of those "wet dreams" Kiba-kun had unpromptedly told her about several years ago. Back then she had been shocked and embarrassed by his rather vivid descriptions before Shino-kun put a quick stop to it with his appearance. That night when she went to bed, she had tried to willed herself into dreaming of Naurto-kun. It would've been so very nice to dream of Naruto-kun kissing her like Kiba-kun described. She had awaken to a very keen sense of disappointment the next morning when not a peek of Naruto appeared in her mundane dream. She just didn't have the experience nor imagination to conjure up such a dream.

Last night had been entirely different. Unwelcomed and uninvited, Sasuke had enter her tame dream and set it aflame. He had kissed her, touched her, in ways she never even knew was possible. For the first time in her life, Hinata had woken up feeling hot and wet between her legs; embarrassed and ashamed to her very core. How could she still want him after what he put her through last night? Did she have some sort of twisted yearning for self-inflicted punishments? Determined not to show any outward emotions toward him, Hinata had gracefully smoothed her kimono, did her best to ignored the wetness between her legs, firmed her shoulders, and turned toward him. And stop short.

He was smiling at her. Smiling. Uchiha Sasuke. Smiling. The cruel evil devil from last night was smiling…at her. And what a smile it was. If she didn't know any better, she could've sworn his eyes even twinkled as he ranked them appreciatively over her body.

All at once Hinata had panicked, her hands working up a sweat. Had she been making sounds? Had he heard her? Was it her movement? Perhaps she was trashing about and woke him? Despite her resolve not to falter before him, she felt herself shrinking under his intense gaze. After what seem like an eternity, his face slowly lifted into a smirk. "Sweet dreams?"

She gulped, shaking her head insistently, hoping by that action she was silently telling him, "No, I was _not_ in any way dreaming about having sex with you."

He had answered her gesture by nodding slowly, telling her that he knew _exactly _what she had been dreaming of.

She had given her head another persistent shake, determined not to shy away.

"Hungry?" he had asked, holding out a bowl to her, his knowing smirk never faltering and Hinata had wanted to crawl under the nearest rock and die.

And her morning only got more bizarre. All throughout breakfast, he had actually talked to her…about something other than revenge. He like omusubi with okaka and tomatoes he said as he ate his breakfast. He hate natto and sweet so don't ever think about giving him any, he had warned as he glanced at her. What was going on?! If she didn't know any better, it would almost seemed like he was enjoying her company. Was this the same man who had humiliated her last night? As he went on and on about how he like to take walks among other things, all Hinata could think was…where was Uchiha Sasuke and who was this stranger?! His suspicious behavior had her on edge all throughout morning and well into the afternoon.

The moment he made the decision to release her, it was as if an enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he was able to relax around her. He knew his strange behavior was getting to her but for some unexplainable reason he enjoyed seeing her on edge. It amused him to know he had that kind of effect on her.

**************************************************Page Break*******************************************************

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Hinata replied, her gaze never wavering from the spot she had been scanning. "We're not so lucky this time. There's no abandon shack to hide from the incoming storm. But about fifteen miles from here, at the edge of this forest, there's a small cave inside a cliff that we can take shelter in."

"Good." Sasuke gathered their things. He couldn't wait to get out of the Lighting Country and away from the constant thunderstorms. "Let's go before we get caught in yet another storm."

"The cave is right under this cliff," Hinata said when he turned a questioning gaze toward her.

Sasuke stared down at the raging river below and grimaced. A fall from this height would guaranteed certain death. "Alright, let's put our packs here. We need to gather some firewood before it starts raining."

"Yes," Hinata answered, her gaze lingering over the edge of the forest before following after him.

"How are you still a virgin?" He asked suddenly.

The twigs Hinata had been collecting slipped from her hands. She dropped to her knees and began to quickly gather them together. "Excuse me?"

He turned toward her and watched as she nervously try to grasp at the fallen wood. "Oh come on, Hyuuga. If you are going to pretend you didn't catch my question, at least do a better job at concealing your reactions."

"I...I..."

"Well?" He prompted, bending down casually to pick up several twigs as if he had just asked her what her favorite color was.

Hinata swallowed nervously. "That's...non...none of your business."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Considered me curious and humor me."

He was not going to give up, was he? "I...I...there weren't any opportunities..."

He snorted as if to say 'there's always opportunities for sex.'

"And...I've just…never felt the need..." Until him. No one had made her body reacted the way he did. She had never felt the all-consuming passion, the overwhelming need nor uncontrollably desire to give herself to someone until Sasuke touched her. But she was never going to tell him that. The last thing she wanted was for him to use it against her.

He stared at her, his gaze unwavering; piercing, searching. Surely, it couldn't be? She had responded so readily to him...someone she hated. To Naruto, someone she clearly love, he imagined she was even more willing. "Naruto's an idiot."

"He is not," Hinata defend.

"If I was in his place, I would chained you to the bed and never let you out until your belly is swollen with my child."

Hinata stared at him, at a loss for words. Surely, she heard wrong. He did not just confessed to wanting her? Not just wanting her but wanting a family with her? She gave her head a little shake.

"All men are the same. We want only two things from a woman. Power," he said raising one finger. "And Sex." Another finger joined the first. "Never forget that, Hinata."

In other words, he simply wanted a woman. Any woman. Hinata wanted to say that he was wrong. Naruto didn't want her. Not like that. Instead, she said, "With you as my example, Sasuke, I assure you I will not."

"It's not something that is limited only to me," he went on, undeterred by her response.

"Naruto-kun is different!" she snapped defensively. "He is a gentleman."

"Gentleman?" Sasuke gasped in mocked shock. "Naruto? The same Naruto who created the Sexy Technique?"

Hinata blushed at the mention of that particular ninjutsu. "Naruto-kun has never behaved inappropriately with me."

"And that is the problem."

Hinata blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen your body, Hinata." Sasuke smirked when she blushed redder. "The only thing I want to do with you is misbehave."

Hinata gaped at him. Did he just…give her a compliment? Unable to help herself, she smiled at him. "I bowed my head in defeat to your superior knowledge of men." Hinata conceded.

He made a choked sound that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Did she just imply what he thought? "Oh my, Hyuuga Hinata can tell a joke. What a pleasant surprise."

"You cannot deny that the owner of our first kiss is one and the same." Her smile widened, her eyes brightened and she actually grinned at him.

Sasuke felt his inside clutched unexpectedly. The suddenly urge to grab her and kiss her senseless struck with expected urgency and Sasuke turned away from her. As he bent down to gather more firewood, he battle with himself rather he should gave into the need and take her. Why not? After tonight, he was never going to see her again. Why not gave him something to keep him warm in the lonely nights to come?

Sasuke was quiet for so long that she risked another glance at him. He was holding a bundle of dry wood in his arms and watching her, his features taut, his smoldering eyes so dark, so intense, so . . . inviting that she found herself unable to look away. Without conscious thought her eyes darkened until they were a mirror image of his own.

Without warning he dropped his stack of firewood onto the ground with a loud 'thud.' In a flash, he pinned her against the nearest tree and fitted his body to hers in a primitive statement of dominance. "Do you realize what you do to me when you look at me like that?"

Hinata's eyes widened and her breath hitched. "I…" He was so close, invading her personal space just as effectively as he had invaded her dream last night. She let out her breath in a little, fluttering sigh as images from her dream and what had transpired between them last night assaulted her. His hands gliding over her sensitive flesh, his mouth, his lips, tracing areas of her body that had her begging for more. Awareness coursed downward to her breasts and lower, settling in her nether regions with a familiar, irritating ache. Involuntarily, Hinata leaned toward him, her body seeking his.

Lighting flashed across the sky and Hinata flinched, breaking from the dark pull of his nearness. Small drops of rain began to fall upon their skin, wetting their clothes and skin. It was impossible that she could still suffered such a reaction to him. Yet there was no denying the fact that her blood still flowed faster and her heart beat out of control. Hinata silently berated herself for her idiocy. Memories of how he had humiliated her washed through her and her eyes narrowed. "We need to get back to the cave or else we'll be soaked through." She moved to step out of his reach, expecting him to let her pass. He didn't.

Sasuke pay no attention to the rain as he flattened one palm against the tree and leaned closer to her. With his free hand he toyed with the strands of her hair, feeling their softness between his fingers. He pulled, forcing her closer as he moved until nothing was left untouched between their bodies. "Should I make your dream from last night a reality?" he asked, fingering the hem of her kimono collar. "Come misbehave with me and I promise we'll have no need for these useless firewood tonight."

Hinata felt herself blush and hated that betrayal of her emotions. There had been a time, a brief time when she'd been in Sasuke's dangerous, mesmerizing presence, when she'd really believed it wasn't revenge and power he wanted. When he'd touched her, kissed her, and a whole new world had opened up. Not the sunshiny bright world of true love and happy endings. Something darker, more complex, infinitely more alluring. But last night had dashed all those foolish musings into dust. The longer she knew Sasuke, the more she understood what giving in would cost her.

Everything.

"Please release me."

He tightened his fingers around the collar of her kimono and cupped the side of her neck in his free hand. His eyes fastened on a trail of raindrops as it slowly dripped down her smooth cheek, along her delicate neck into the valley of her kimono. "Give in to me, Hinata. Let me show you how intoxicating the sins of the flesh can be." He caressed her jaw with his thumb, followed the drops of water with his fingers down her throat, where her skin was warm and velvety.

"Sasuke…don't," Hinata whispered. "Don't do this."

"Hinata," he groaned, caressing the expose skin above her breasts. He bent his head and inhaled the soft, familiar scent of her. "I know you want me," he whispered against her neck before kissing the bare skin along the side of her throat, his tongue dipping in to drink away the small pool of water there. "You were so aroused this morning, I could smell you. In fact, I know that if I touch you right now, I'll find you wet and willing."

Her lips parted and an unwanted thrill of delicious anticipation shot through her but Hinata forced it down. "Stop it, Sasuke." Hinata quickly ducked out of his hold, jumping back several feet and putting as much distance between them as possible. "You don't want me. We both know what game you're playing." She hardened her face and glared at him. "Whatever you have against Naruto-kun and Konoha, I won't allow you to seduce me as some part of your sick twisted game of revenge."

"Game?" He laughed, the casual way he was leaning his body against the tree belied the burning need running through his body. "If we're playing a game then I'm clearly losing. You don't understand how close I came to fucking you senseless last night."

Hinata shook her head. "You're lying. You have some sort of vendetta against Naruto-kun and Konoha and for some crazy reason; you have decided that making a fool out of me will satisfy you."

His eyes took on a dangerous hue and he pushed away from the tree and took a step forward. She took a step back. "Satisfied?" he murmured, closing the distance between them. "I'll never be satisfied until I take your lush body, spread it beneath me and ride you until you can't move." His gaze lowered to her lips, then flicked up to her eyes. "It is against everything I worked for and yet I dreamed of you, down on your knees, your pink innocent lips wrap around me." Another step forward from him, another back for her. "I want to hear you moan my name while you come around my cock." She quickly took another step back as he continued to advance. "I want to fuck you over and over again, until you think of nothing but me and how well my dick can fill you."

He caught her and pulled her against him. Startled, she raised her hands to push him away. Smoothly, he caught them and ignoring her startled, questioning gaze, lowered her hand down his taut stomach, passed his abdomen and placed it directly over his groin. His fingers laced over hers, curved them around him, made her feel the hard, swollen ridge of his need.

Hinata gasped and tried to pull back, but Sasuke wouldn't release her. "Does this feel uninterested?"

Their eyes held. Sasuke's hot, almost furious gaze left her with very little doubt that he longed to take her as much as Hinata wished she could let him.

"Then take me."

Sasuke blinked, for once, completely taken aback. "Say it again."

She swallowed, forced herself to hold his gaze, lifted her chin. "If you want me…then take-"

He slammed Hinata against the nearest tree, his mouth devouring hers as his hands tear at her kimono.

"Wait," Hinata whispered. But he wasn't listening, his hands already sliding under her kimono and creeping up her legs.

Her hands closed over his in a desperate attempt to still them. "Sasuke," Hinata continued and then moaned as his fingers sneaked passed her panties and dipped into her wet center. "Stop," she begged hopelessly, her head falling back against the tree at the sensation.

His finger buried itself in her labia, tracing small, firm circular motions over her tingling flesh. Hinata moaned, her legs giving away beneath her and was thankful when Sasuke grabbed hold of one of her leg and wrap it around his waist, supporting her with his weight. But this new position only served to open her more freely to his mechanisms. His touches were intoxicating... like he knew precisely what he was doing, exactly how to stroke her to have her melting in his arms. "Sasuke…wait…"

"Why?" He asked, his fingers trusting deep. Fuck, she was already soaking wet.

"Because," Hinata forced out breathlessly as his fingers began a slow trusting rhythm and despite her original intention, her hips began thrusting against his fingers. "I want to go slow."

Sasuke looked down at her as soft moans trembled from her parted lips and felt his cock twitched with excitement. Slow? He was hungry. His cock so freakishly hard, he's about to burst. Fuck. He wanted to plunder her tantalizing mouth with his tongue and teeth until all forms of hesitations melt away. He withdrew and plunged back into her, marveling at how her sleek, hot channel gripped at his fingers.

"Ahh…" She moaned. "Sasuke…please..."

Sasuke groaned and removed his fingers from her. Slow? Fine. He had waited for so long, what is a few more minutes or hours? He'd take his time and explore every inch of her. He'd take it so achingly slow she'd be begging for him to take her.

He forced his hands up and closed them over her shoulders and pressed closer to her. His mouth once again closed over her and he set his mind to teasing her lips. Kissing and licking at her soft plumb lips until she shivered with pleasure and began pressing herself against him.

His tongue teased her lips and he groaned when she open for him, her tongue eagerly meeting his own. His hands trailed down her back and curved around her buttocks, squeezing the soft globes before pressing them against his harden erection.

Hinata sighed, her hands circled his waist and pulled him closer.

Sasuke was dying. Drowning in pleasure. Nothing could ever compare to the feeling of her soft body melting in his arms. Nothing. Then he felt it, several direct hits landed against his back and his whole body went rigid. In the next instant, he tumbled to his knees, his hand grasping at his chest. Damn...

Slowly he raised his head and his eyes met two pure white orbs. "Hyuuga Neji," Sasuke whispered and choked as a pool of blood forced its way out of his throat and onto the ground. His eyes shifted left and found Tenten, her weapons raised, eyes glaring angrily at him. He turned right and next to Neji stood Hinata, his Kasunagi held tightly in her trembling hands. She was looking guiltily at him, her whole body visibly shaking.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Neji's eyes were cold and his voice dripped with venom as he pulled Hinata behind him. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

She had tricked him. The innocent virgin he thought could do no wrong had used her body to seduced and betrayed him. And like a fool he had let his loins controlled his mind and fell willing into her trap. Sasuke laughed, his whole body hurting from the irony.

More blood spilled from his mouth and with a vicious swipe of his hand Sasuke wiped away the blood and struggled to his feet.

Hinata visibly flinched when he turned his eyes on her. His crimson eyes were filled with anger, murderous intent and...hurt? But that couldn't be. Sasuke was incapable of such feelings. That aching, agonized look had to be a product of her own imagination. Despite knowing this, against her better judgment, she found herself taking a step toward him. To explain, to apologize...for what? For trying to escape? For doing what anyone in her situation would do? No, she wanted to explain that her intent had not been to hurt him.

Neji ni-san's hand on her arm stopped her. "Stay back, Hinata-sama."

Hinata watched, helpless as Neji ni-san and Tenten-san commence their attack. With his chakra system block, they were forcefully pushing him back, one step closer and closer toward the edge of the cliff.

Tenten released a sea of projectiles at him from every direction but he easily dodged her weapons, his steps graceful and masterful. Tenten cursed, grab a scroll from her back, tossed it into the air and it released, revealing a row of thin silver needles. With lightning fast movement, she unsheathed eight perfectly deadly needles, holding each between the gaps of her fingers. These were her newest weapons. She had developed them after the war but was unable to put them to good use in a time of peace. They work similarly to kunais but were much smaller, shaped perfectly for the ultimate speed and damaged.

No, kunais were nothing compared to her babies. Her babies were much faster and deadlier, and with her accuracy, they were almost impossible to dodge. She smirked. She was going turn him into a silver porcupine. Either that or leave him in a pool of his own blood, she really didn't care either way. With a swing of her wrist, she fired four needles at him.

Sasuke parried swiftly, quickly dodging the silver needles before he was forced to retreat back just as Neji's palm came within an inch of hitting his left shoulder. As he side-step to avoid Neji's fetal touch, he felt the slash of steel cutting through his flesh. He quickly jumped back; his right hand immediately went to cover the open wound just beneath his left elbow. Blood seeped forth, drenching his hand in crimson. Shit. The cut was deep, too deep and long for something so small. He would have to be careful. A couple more similar cuts and Tenten was going to bleed him dry.

To say that he felt betrayed was ridiculous. Betrayed? Uchiha Sasuke? Impossible. And yet as he was forced to side-step each needles, retreating back little by little to avoid hits from Neji without the help of his chakra, he could feel other parts of his body began to shut down; the proof of her betrayal.

She had deceived him. Used her angelic face to slash at his unyielding wall until he was nothing but a walking contradiction. She had reduced him to nothing but a lovesick fool, whom, against all rational oppositions had been willing to set her free because he couldn't bare the sight of those innocent eyes filled with pain. Innocent indeed. Anger began to boil within him and he could feel the effect of his curse seal beginning to take affect but he couldn't stop, couldn't control the savage anger running through his veins.

Hinata stared, transfixed. What was happening? She watched, her eyes filled with dismay as Sasuke stumbled back shakily, his short raven hair grew to impossible length and his skin turned gray. She gasped when he began groaning in pain and fell to his knees, his hands clutching at the hard ground, the dirt burrowing into his fingernails and something began to sprout out from his back, making loud crackling noise. Finally, two enormous hands in the forms of wings emerged from his back and landed against the solid ground with two hard 'thud'.

Reflectively, Hinata took a step back. Somehow, his new form had given him back the use of his chakra. If she thought he was angry before. Now, his eyes were blazing red. Wild. Like a cornered animal.

Before anyone of them could grasp the situation, Sasuke lunged at Neji and sent him crashing against a tree.

"Neji!" Tenten screamed as she dashed over to help him up.

They both jumped out of the way as Sasuke blast a black fireball at them, barely escaping in time.

Hinata stood, rooted to the spot as she watched the fight before her. They have been trained to fight sharingan users and knew that the deadliest mistake to make was to look into their eyes. Neji ni-san and Tenten-san were aware of that. Neji ni-san was a taijutsu master and Tenten-san was a long range fighter, this work in their favor against most ninjas. But the last Uchiha was no ordinary fighter. He did not strike fear into his opponents for no reason. And now, he was more dangerous than ever. He was a cornered animal and he fought like one. Fast. Furious. Unrestrained.

The storm settled in with full force as their battle raged on. The turbulent wind tugged and pulled at their hair and clothes as heavy droplets of water rained mercilessly upon them. Even with her Byakugan activated, it was difficult to see through all the rain and the darkness of the night.

They were losing. With his chakra system restored, Sasuke was pushing both Neji ni-san and Tenten-san back. They needed her help. Move. She screamed at her body. Move. Move!

As his body fell through the air, Sasuke realized with revolting dismay that it was too late. He had struggled devastatingly to push her away, so desperately afraid of this moment. Afraid that when the moment arrived, his body would disobey him and sought to protect her. And he had been right. In that one moment when crimson clashed against tainted white, he hesitated. Just for a moment, his hands paused, his eyes soften and his anger disappeared. It was just a split second, a moment of weakness as he paused, hands ready to strike but unable to as Hinata flashed before him.

But it was enough. To a shinobi, every second was crucial and Hyuuga Neji was no fool. Sasuke's mind barely registered "Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou," being whispered before Neji's palms connected with his body. The pain that shot through his body as each of Neji's strikes hit him with deadly accuracy was nothing compared to the pain he felt at her betrayal.

His body jerked with every hit, Neji's attack pushing him closer and closer toward the edge of the cliff and further and further away from her until almost all of his tenketsu points were forcibly shut down. In the next instant, Sasuke felt all his chakra leave his body, his curse seal receding into nothing and he was falling into the raging river below.

He had fought against the allure of Hyuuga Hinata knowing perfectly well that this day would come. And he had failed. Completely, devastatingly.

His eyes closed and he gave himself up to his fate. The last thing he saw was her sicken look. Then darkness.

**********************************************Page Break***********************************************************

She didn't know what possessed her to jump in after him. She had been rescued. With their combined forces, Neji ni-san had managed to close Sasuke's tenkestu with his Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou. Within moments Sasuke's chakra had closed off, rendering him useless as he fell off the cliff into the rampant water below.

Perhaps it was his hesitation to attack her, knowing perfectly well that it could mean his death to hold back. Perhaps it was that look of anguished in his eyes or it could've been the acceptance of death that had clouded his eyes moments before they slid closed. It could even be the painful clutching of her heart at the possibility that he might die. Against all the better judgment of her mind, she couldn't just let him die. Without a moment's hesitation, Hinata had jumped right after him and into the strong current below, guilt eating away at her as Neji ni-san's shocked voice called after her.

When she jumped after him, she hadn't thought about what she was going to do. All she knew was that she couldn't let him die. Hinata had never been more thankful for her swimming skills than in those few desperate moments when she searched for him. In the darkness of the night and the freezing dark water, Hinata had search for any remaining signs of his chakra and gone under again and again, her hands searching blindly, hopelessly. She smiled with relief when she finally grasped his cold, motionless hand. But the current was too powerful. Even with her Byakugan activated, she couldn't hold onto him and concentrated enough chakra for them both to stay afloat. In the far distance she could see Neji ni-san and Tenten-san running frantically down the cliff toward her but she knew it to be hopeless. The current was too rapid; she was floating too far, too fast. She could only clutched Sasuke hopelessly to her as the current pulled them down the rampant river.

She didn't know how long they drifted along the river until the storm finally calmed and she was able to pull them both ashore. She pulled and dragged his motionless body toward the nearest clearing and quickly went to work on undoing Neji ni-san's damage to Sasuke's tenketsu. When she had cleared all his chakra points, she swung him over her shoulders and carried him back into the forest and then use the remains of her chakra to heal his injuries.

When Hinata had exhausted all her chakra healing him, she crawled several feet away to the nearest tree and collapsed against it. Within seconds, wariness overtook her body and Hinata fell into a dreamless sleep. Her last thought was that hopefully they had not drift too far and that Neji ni-san and Tenten-san would be able to find them before Uchiha Sasuke awaken. If not, there was going to be hell to pay.

She had betrayed him. Him. Uchiha Sasuke! He had been such a fool. In pursuit of his revenge he had given up everything. Everything. And he threw it all away. Like a foolish simpleton, he handed her his life and any chance at revenge on a silver platter. Why?! Because the thought of doing her harm made him ached? Fool.

Who was Hyuuga Hinata to him? She was nothing. How dare she stripped away his armor, found his most vulnerable spot and thrust a kunai through it. Was it not enough that she had reduced him to nothing but a foolish imbecile? What right did she have to make his body betrayed his logical reasoning?

In that instant when he realized what she had done, he had been angry, devastated. But a part of him had reveled at the betrayal. Finally, he would be free of her. Free from her hold on him. Free from the beautiful illusion she had cast on him.

Then she had the audacity to jump after him and saved him. Even after all they have put each other through, she had jumped after him. Didn't she know when kindness should end and cruelty began? The fact that she went after him made him even angrier than her betrayal.

If she had left him to die, he would've wallowed in her betrayal for days, forever even but it would've given him the push he needed to get over her.

Instead, he had awaken to find Hinata kneeling over him, her silky hands tracing over his body, her soft voice laced with worries. "Sasuke," she had whispered as her hands slid down his shoulders, trailed across his chest, and ran over his thighs. He didn't move, didn't make a sound to let on that he was awake as she continued to heal him. "Don't die…please," she had begged as if she hadn't just hours ago thrust a kunai through his nonexistent heart. And whatever lies he had told himself about escaping from her had come crumbling down. Even then, his body riven with pain, he had wanted nothing more than to crush those tempting lips against his own and never let go.

Escape from Hyuuga Hinata? Never.

Sasuke watched her, angry that she was sleeping so peaceful.

Why couldn't she leave well enough alone? How dare she betrayed him, dangling before him the possibilities of escaping from her clutches and then yanked it out of his reaches?

Resentment welled, then swelled even higher.

Sasuke hated her. Hated everything about her. Hated her annoying optimism. Hated her disgusting smile that made his inside twisted in ways he refused to put words to. Hated her beautiful long lush hair that lured him with every strands. Hated her lustful body that tempted him with every movement. Hated her luscious lips with every breath that she took. Hated the way her eyes widened with surprise, the way they shined inexplicably with happiness, the way they darkened with desires or clouded over with concerns.

He really really hated her.

His dark gaze ranked slowly over her body. She was so damned beautiful, so damned desirable—even now, hating her, he wanted her.

His body had yearned, craved, and desired before. For food, for power, for revenge, for salvation, and even for death. But now, looking at her sleeping form, it yearned for something else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Finally, finished! God, that was tiring. Now, I know some of you are probably shaking your heads in disappointment but I hope it wasn't as bad as it looked on my computer screen. As you could tell, I can't write fight scenes to save my life. Anyway, I will be taking a breaking from writing this fic. I don't know how long the hiatus will be. Three months, maybe. But, I promise I will finish this story. Don't forget to tell me your thoughts, they are always appreciated and loved.

**Ava:** Yea, even though our ship has sunk, there's always fanfiction. Hopefully other authors are still going strong as well. Thanks for your review.

**SumireSyrup:** Very glad you are enjoying the story! Your reviews always leave me blushing.

**kawaiiSama25:** Oh come on, you know you like the sexual tension! =) but yes, it would be a while before they make love with the capital L (if at all).

**Jade:** Thank you so much for your back to back reviews of the chapters!

Concerning Sasuke, don't worry, you'll get your wish (though it might not be quite the same).

**MissGaga11:** Thanks! Glad I could make your day a little brighter.

**Little Lily:** Your quotes makes me smile. Keep them coming!

**Lala122:** Glad I'm not the only pervert here.

**Crystalblue:** Thanks! Yes, I was happy Hinata also got some words in toward the end.

**MsChifSantos: **Thanks a lot, I always worry about OOC.

**Kibachow:** Yes, Sasuke definitely does not deserve Hinata at all. But things aren't always fair and what we need is not necessary what we want.

**Nikols:** Thanks! Happy you were not disappointed.

**Miwa:** Don't worry, Sasuke will fall for Hinata and falls for her hard. In fact, he has already fallen for her. Rather he'd admit it is another thing.

**Sharinbyaku:** He could hold himself back because in his own twisted way, he cared for her. Perhaps even love her. He could have been a total bastard and just take her and still dig her lovely eyes out but cruel as he may be, he hasn't reached that state with her yet. However; at the end of this chapter, he has finally snapped.

**And thanks to the following readers for their reviews:** honeycomb, Sadie 321, gcardozaqromero1, kon, Fiona, bianca504billiot, hateme101, to all the guest reviews and anyone I might have forgotten to mention!

Everyone else can skip this part:

**Estée:** I would much rather email you with your concerns but since you didn't leave any form of contact, I've decided to answer your questions here since I don't want you to think that I'm ignoring the issues you addressed.

First, I'm not saying you should forget the first chapter. What I'm trying to say is if you can't accept it for what it is then this story isn't for you.

Second, almost every captor/captive story has elements of Stockholm Syndrome and this story is no different. It doesn't pretend otherwise.

Third, you're reading a story set in a world where killing is considered the norm, people walk on water and eyes can do lots of crazy shit to you. I don't think reasonable and logical really applies here. Also, the Sasuke/Hinata rape scene is not your typical rape. I hope that I've shown enough times that she wants him. She says "no" not because she doesn't want him but because she's afraid and feels guilty. She's afraid of disappointing her family and friends. She's ashamed that she wants him despite knowing she shouldn't. She's more afraid of herself and the timing, not him. This however; doesn't excuse Sasuke's actions. It's merely a look at the context of their relationship. Rape is ugly. Rape is not cool. It is not fun and it is not sexy. Most times, it's not even about sex but exerting control over their victims. I hope that I have shown that this is not the case in this scenario. They both want each other. Hinata is just too honorable and duty-bound to admit it.

Lastly, I'm not writing a paper on the morals of humanity or giving advice on human relationships. In fact, I'll be the first to admit that the Sasuke/Hinata relationship in this fic would not be considered healthy by any standard. And it has never pretend to be. Anyway, I'm not trying to start an argument with you. If you don't like the story, you can stop reading anytime. But should you decide to continue reading and review, I won't silence you either. I appreciate your opinions and if you want to keep giving it, I'll read and consider them but it won't change the way I write the story. Sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is set after chapter one.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Naruto. I make no money from this.

**Warnings: Sexual content, OOC and unbeta** (grammar are always bad and this time, especially bad sentence structures are also thrown in. Yay!). **Read at your own risk.**

* * *

><p>She never should have saved him. Never should have jumped into that raging water after him. She must have been crazy. But even as that thought ran through her mind, she knew it to be false. If given a second chance, would she still jump in after him? Admittedly, yes. Even now, used and bruised, the thought of him dying still cause an agonizing burn in her heart that troubled her. What did that say about her?<p>

As the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata was everything and yet nothing. She was the perfect figurine of innocent purity in the eyes of strangers but the epiphany of disgrace in her father's eyes. For years, she lived with his look of disappointment, struggling to live up to his expectations but always falling one step behind.

Hinata had long resided herself to the fact that she was nothing but a precious puppet that would serve no greater purpose than to merely carry on the family line. But then a day had come when even she wasn't worthy of such cruelties. She remember the swiftness in which her little sister sped past her in all areas of their clan's fighting style while she struggled with the insignificant but horrible habit of stuttering. Useless, weak, pathetic, unworthy, they had called her, each insult taking careless aim at her already feeble confidence.

But Hinata told herself that all of that was okay. Because her teammates, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun made her happy and Kurenai-sensei was always ready with a comforting shoulder should she ever felt the need. For the longest time, these people were the source of her strength and Hinata was happy. She was content.

After her battle with Neji ni-san, her father's approach toward her experienced a subtle but significant change. Slowly, little by little, they grew closer. This gave no quarter on his harsh tongue lashing of her less than impeccable performance though. After all, she was still a Hyuuga and he was still the Hyuuga head. But, every time they came, their harsh tones were significantly less and less until she could hear the undertone of concerns beneath the stern lectures. Even her occasional stuttering didn't seemed to trouble him as much. Not long after, they reached an equilibrium and Hinata was overjoyed. Naruto, the love of her life had finally noticed her. Neji ni-san had begun warming toward her and her once nonexistent relationship with her little sister was slowly building. Everything in her life couldn't be any more perfect.

Then came the war.

In the mist of all the chaos, Hyuuga Hiashi was gravely injured and was forced to lead from the futon of his bedroom because Hyuuga Hinata had been too inexperienced. Then her father had died and stunned Hinata and all the elders by leaving Hinata as the heir of the Hyuuga clan in his will and with her father's death, her stuttering stop altogether.

Hinata had never felt so hopeless in her life than during those two months. Young and untrained, she had struggled desperately to hold the clan together. Only with the help of Neji ni-san and her little sister was she able to come out of it in one piece. She had never experience an all-out war before and to this day; the destruction, the carnage, the deaths and the smell of rioting corpses still occasionally haunt her dreams. When peace finally came, the whole shinobi world was in agreement that never again would such a catastrophe be allowed.

Of all the clans in Konoha, the Hyuuga clan suffered the most casualties during the war. They were the first line of defense and were therefore the first to fall. Before the war, their numbers were in the hundreds. But the war had devastated their numbers. Shortly after the war, the elders held a meeting and put forth a new decree. It was of the most importance to protect their numbers now that the war had devastated them. And it was such that in order to protect the secrets of the Byakugan, only branch members were allow to take missions away from home while the main family members were forced to take up surveillance positions in Konoha.

With the decrease in numbers, the pressure for her to settled down and produce an heir increase tenfold. She was constantly reminded that it was her duty to carry on the family name and with each increasing day, Hinata felt the cage around her slowly close in on her.

It was only due to Naruto that she had not collapsed until the pressure. With a few words, Naruto turned her world around. He had scratched his head nervously, ruffling his beautiful blond hair, a slight blush gracing his cheeks and asked, "Would you like to go out with me?" And Hinata had felt her whole world brighten, his smile chasing away all the shadows.

To her, Naruto was perfect. Naruto was her blue sky after a lifetime in the shadows and basked in his radiant light, she was able to blossom and thrived. For that, she had placed him on a pedestal; one she could never hope to meet but one that she was happy to worship from afar. As a young girl, she had wished and hoped to one day hold his hands and walked by his side. And Hinata had been determined that if she couldn't then she was more than willing to simply bask in all his glory, satisfied with worshipping at his feet. And when he asked her to be his, Hinata wanted to shout with joy.

With the savior of the shinobi world as her boyfriend, the elders had backed off but their warnings were clear, always there in the shadow, ready to assault should she fail in her duty.

Hinata had long wanted to do away with the curse seal and an era of peace had given her the perfect opportunity. In her desperation to change age old traditions, she toiled hours, weeks, months, and years, researching for a way to undo the curse seal. Two years into her research she finally caught a break. Buried deep in the masses of ancient Hyuuga scrolls, she found a possibility. For the next three years, she pushed her body to the breaking point, researching and calculating all possible outcomes until she was positive beyond all reasonable doubt.

It was a once in a lifetime chance. If she failed, the risks were too great to try again. When she worked up enough courage, she confined in Neji ni-san the possibility of removing the curse seal. He had taken in everything she said with skepticisms but had agreed to her request. Eager to escape the seal, he was willing to do anything, risk even death.

She had been so afraid. Afraid of what failure would mean. Afraid of the associated risks. Neji ni-san could be heavily injured or even die. Afraid of the consequences if they succeeded. Afraid of the divide it could cause among the Hyuuga members. But all fears vanished the instant she saw Neji ni-san without the curse seal that he had carried for most of his life. He was free. No longer would he be her unwilling caged bird. Just for that one moment, she tossed all manners aside, hugged his stiff body to her and cried tears of relief and joy. For the first time, he had allowed her the close intimacy as his arms closed around her and let her sobbed on his perfectly ironed clothes.

************************************************Page Break***********************************************************

Hinata choked back tears as memories of her family and friends brought the beginning of tears to her eyes. If her father could see her now, would he be disappointed at how broken and reduced to rubbles his oldest daughter was? Would the sight of her shattered his trust in her abilities to lead the Hyuuga clan?

Hinata glanced down at her ripped kimono, her eyes staring intently at the smear of his seed and her blood. Grabbing what remains of her clothes, Hinata rubbed ferociously at the pinkish trial that had formed along her thighs until nothing was left but raw and tender skin. But still she couldn't get rid of the shame-couldn't get rid of the guilt.

Taking a deep breath, wariness overtook her and her eyes slid closed, long lashes lay softly against her pale cheek as she try to willed away the pain. It was a numbing pain. Her whole body ached with it. But she also ached with something else. A different kind of ache. The kind that she has no business feeling. Something darker. Something she was terrified to put voice to. The kind that made guilt and shame piled up until she could see nothing beyond it.

She had taken what little comfort she could in the fact that in the beginning she had fought him, refused him, struggled to remain sane. But that voice in the back of her mind was small but strong. It hid in the darkest corner of her heart, refusing to reveal itself but eating away at her conscious all the same. She had wanted it, craved for it. There was no denying the fact that her body had responded greedily to the raw intensity of his kisses, begged, screamed for his touches. Why?

Hinata shivered against the cold and wrapped her aching arms around herself. Naruto...oh how she longed to be in his warm embrace. To experience the comforting warmth she knew he'd willing give her. To once again see his smile, so happy and so full of life.

Why hadn't she listened? Why hadn't she taken the chance when he proposed? Why had she let her uncertainties stopped her from accepting the happiness that he offered her?

Because when she had looked into those laughing blue eyes, her heart had whispered no.

A deeper part of her had doubted his love for her. Naruto care for her, that much she had no doubt and on some level, he love her…but he didn't want her. Even with her lack of experience, she had noticed his lack of passion when he kissed her. When he kissed her, there were no urgencies in his kisses. No hunger in his touches, no overwhelming desires in the way he held her. And she couldn't do it. Couldn't live with the nagging doubt that it was pity for the weird girl who loved him and not love that shone in his eyes when he had smiled tenderly at her and asked for her hand in marriage.

Labeled useless and unworthy her whole life, she had chosen to be selfish for once. For once, she had wanted to be love for herself. To be love not because she was an important chess piece to be move at will, not because of any sense of obligated duty and not because of pity. As much as it pained her, she had said no, asked for time and pray that he would understand. And when he smiled and said he would wait for her, Hinata wanted to scream at her foolishness. She was pushing away the person she loved all her life because of her selfish wishes to feel needed, wanted, desired. And now that selfishness has betrayed her.

Why? Why had she let her body betrayed her? When he set her hands free, she could have killed him, pushed him away. Anything. Instead, she had pulled him against her and cried with pleasure each time he brought their bodies together. Why?! But even as she asked herself that question she was afraid she knew the answer.

Because his desires, his needs, his hungers were real. Because when he reached for her, his hands had trembled with need and when he kissed her, it had felt like he waited an eternity for her. When he touched her, his hands burned with an urgency that she had never found in Naruto. And the awful, sickening thing was, she'd liked it. She had felt the dark intensity of his needs for her, the power and strength of his body as he filled her again and again and her body had trembled in delight. Even though she knew that it was wrong, knew that she shouldn't desire him. That selfish voice in the back of her mind had rejoiced at the knowledge that for once, someone, for no other reason, wanted her, simply her. Not her name. Not her eyes. But Hinata.

Sasuke turned, setting himself more comfortably against the tree he was leaning on and her eyes flew to the scratches on his back, taking in the prints of her fingernails on his shoulder blades. She grimaced. Those were not made from fighting him. Far from it. And seeing them, the proof of her desires and the pleasures he had given her made Hinata sicked with guilt.

She was a Konoha konuichi, the head of the Hyuuga clan and she had betrayed them. Betrayed them by fraternizing with the enemy. An enemy that hoped for nothing more than the sole destruction of everything she love. She betrayed Naruto, her first love. She betrayed Konoha, her home. She betrayed the Hyuuga clan, her family. And she betrayed Neji ni-san. Neji ni-san, whom had risked his life for her and was at this very moment still risking his life searching for her.

Hinata's fingers burrowed into the ground, raking across the wet earth until they bleed but it did nothing to ease her guilt. With her body and her mind, she had betrayed them. The problem was, she knew, deep inside, it was shameful, it was horrifying, it was appalling but…she wanted to do it again. Wanted to feel his lips, his kisses, his caresses and the intensity that she had never felt for anyone.

Sasuke leaned back against the tree and watched her. His eyes took in the fresh blood that pooled on her battered fingernails, her tattered kimono and her quivering frame. For long prolong moments, inexpressive dark gray eyes watched with mild interest as Hinata battled her demons.

Uchiha, she called him when he had first cornered her. Then, he had the sneaking suspicion that she didn't know his first name. But he knew that to be impossible. He was too well known. After all, he was the last Uchiha, the avenger. No, he reminded himself. She was different. They have never been officially introduced. She wasn't one of his many fangirls, she never noticed him. All along, the one she noticed, the one who held her utmost attention, had always been and would continue to be, the blond brat, now Hokage of Konohakagure, Uzumaki Naruto. Even then, she had known which of them the better man was. She had chosen wisely, he could only acknowledge sadly that it was a pity Fate hadn't agreed.

There'd been a certain peace in solitude; a peace that allowed him to focus all his attentions on his ultimate goals and not waste any energy worrying about anyone but himself. There had been many pebbles that had attempted to disturb this peace. Friends, teammates, enemies; they have all failed. Sasuke let his head fell back against the tree in defeat. She wasn't a pebble. She was a fucking mountain; a beautiful lush green unmovable mountain that had stationed itself in his path and it was him that must maneuver around her. It was him that must bend to her will.

Uchiha Sasuke was many things. But he had never been a rapist…until last night. Somehow through all the blood and carnage, rape had never entered into the equation. It was not like it was an uncommon practice. A torture practiced by many on kunoichi to extract information or simply for sadistic punishments. But he had thought himself above that. Last night had proven that false. He had behaved like an animal. Deaf to her pleads, careless of her tears, he had pinned her to the ground and raped her.

"Why?" Hinata asked, her voice barely audible, her face stained with tears, tears he put there.

She was looking at him with those damn eyes of hers. Those damn expressive eyes. Eyes that clouded with desires whenever he brushed against her. Eyes that screamed with passion when he touched her. Eyes that had no business being filled with trust and understanding in their kind of world. Whenever he gazed into those pearlescent eyes, he has the strongest urges to protect her from life's cruelties. But Fate denied him that role.

Instead he became the animal she feared. Instead of her prince, he had chosen instead to play the devil, the gluttonous snake intent on devouring the princess. He became the one that knock, the one that inflict, the bringer of misfortune. He looked back into her red swollen eyes and saw himself clearly for the first time. Who he was and what he had become.

And he wanted to console himself and her and say that he hated whom he had become. If he was a decent human being, he would apologize, grovel at her feet and beg for her forgiveness. And a part of him wanted dreadfully to. Because truly, he did. He shouldn't have taken her against her will. He wished, among all things that he regretted what he did. But he couldn't. Couldn't look her in the eyes and give her what she needed to hear, wanted to hear. Because even now, his body was still trembling from pleasures and as he watched her, he knew, in the deepest corner of his being, as sick and twisted as it all was, he'd become anyone and anything if it meant having her.

She asked him why? Should he tell her that he feared he would perished if he didn't have her? That simply being in her presence wreak havoc on every fiber of his being and yet he found that he could not stay away? Should he admit that he did it because he couldn't stop himself? Couldn't control the raw hunger that had taken over his body. The need that crushed everything in its path. The animalistic desires that dwarfed all else but the need to quenched itself. That whenever she came near, he lost all control of his body, his hands, his logic, his mind? No. Instead, he said, "Because I wanted to."

Hinata flinched. "Because you wanted to?"

"Yes. You are my hostage. I wanted you and so I took you. It is as simple as that."

Something inside her snapped. She didn't know how she had enough energy to move so swiftly or how she even managed to get passed his defense but she was beside him in an instant, hitting him again and again, furious.

"You had no right!" Hinata cried, her fists pounding into him. "You had no right!" She was crying, shedding silent tears and fighting, fighting Sasuke, fighting herself, fighting them, fighting this…whatever this was…

And he let her hit him. Let her vent her anger, her frustration, her pain. He sat absolutely motionless as she pounded at him and threw punches at him, at his chest, his face, anywhere on his body she could reach until finally worn out, she collapsed, tired and sobbing, on his chest. Only then did his arms came up around her, pressing her close against him, entrapping her with an embrace that could be mistaken for gentle, even though the very notion of gentleness was ludicrous.

"I hate you," she finally whispered.

"I know," he answered, tightening his arms around her. "Go to sleep."

Hinata wanted to resist, to fight and to lash out but her movement were hampered by the numbing cold and she was tired, physically, emotionally. As much as she hated him, there was no denying the strange sensations that raced through her body when his arms wrapped around her. The strength and warmth of his skin gave her a comforting feeling that should disgust her but didn't.

She made no protest, didn't refuse, didn't struggle when he lifted her, settled her more comfortably onto his lap and pulled his tattered cloak over them, engulfing them in a warm, soothing cocoon. Instead, she leaned her head against his chest, circled his waist with her arms, snuggled closer to the hard body that brought her so much pain and pleasure and allowed sleep to overcome her. Despite betraying everything she had worked for, despite everything that had happened between them, she didn't care. Now, in this moment, all Hyuuga Hinata wanted was Uchiha Sasuke.

Yes, Hyuuga Hinata was truly deprave.

********************************************************Page Break***************************************************

"That was not very kind," Hinata remarked, pulling the kimono over her shoulders and slipping into the sleeves.

"Would you rather go naked?" He asked as he adjusted the black umanori around his waist, his hands working at the ties. "Because that can be arranged." He shook the navy blue haori to rid it of dust and wrinkles before slipping into it.

Hinata bit her lips. "It's wrong to rob innocent people."

"It's wrong to kill them too," he remarked dryly. "And yet as shinobi, it's unavoidable. They are lucky that they are merely under my genjitsu and not dead. Besides, we are only taking their clothes. You saw the amount of clothes in those chests, they won't even noticed what's gone."

Hinata sighed. She supposed he was right. They had spotted a couple of rich merchants on their way to town and Sasuke had decided that it presented a great opportunity to redress their sorry state of undress. He had ruined his black haori in his fight against Neji ni-san and Tenten and her only kimono had been ripped by him last night…she shook her head, she didn't want to think of that.

"I still don't agree with the plan," she finally whispered.

"We have no choice," he said as he finished adjusting his clothes. He waited several minutes with his back to her until he was sure she had finished dressing then he turn to face her again. It was a mistake to have done so. Her beauty hit him with the force of a punch to his gut and he felt all the air leave his lung as he stood, staring at her, uncaring that he was gawking at her like a fool. Why couldn't the Hyuuga princess be an ugly little toad? He thought angrily when he was able to gathered his wits and turn from her. "Tie your hair up," he said irritably. "No lady should go around with her hair in a mess." He stalked away from her. Why did she have to be so god damn beautiful in everything?!

Over the top of her bowl, Hinata observed the face of Ayako as the young woman stared appreciatively at Sasuke. Ayako was overwhelmed, ridiculously flirty and caught up in the heights of a sexual attraction as her eyes devoured Sasuke like a juicy piece of meat.

_He is no doubt accustomed to this sort of female's attentions everywhere he goes_, she thought, lowering her gaze and noting with dismay the unhidden invitation in the woman's eyes. She supposed she could hardly blame the woman. For she was just as guilty as she found herself taking in his appearance. This was a civilian village so they hadn't bother with a disguise. Dressed in a rich light gray kimono, a black umanori and a dark navy blue haori, his raven hair glistening in the sunlight; Sasuke was looking every inch the handsome, rich young merchant he was supposed to be.

Sasuke returned the waitress' smile with one of his own and watched as the woman's lips parted in a silent invitation. Over the years, Sasuke had taken his pleasures wherever he felt the need and rarely had he felt the need. But each time he did, he made sure to leave the moment he was done. He didn't want any attachment. Such was the path he has chosen. He was no stranger to the pleasures of the flesh. With his blessed looks, he had never had any problem getting any woman to bend to his will. Yes, he knew women well and there was no real sensuality in the waitress' practiced gaze, no lush longing in her lips or come hither eyes. He turn his gaze toward Hinata and curse.

She was staring intently at him. No, not staring. Devouring is the more accurate word. Her eyes roamed over his hair, his lips, his chest, his belly and then with agonizing slowness, they drifted lower, to his groin and lingered. Within moments, her cheeks were flushed and sharp short breaths escaped her parted lips. Sasuke clenched his hands into fists, fighting everything within him from yanking her from her seat, throwing her on the damn table and taking her in front of all these strangers.

Fuck! He stuffed more food into his mouth and chew, totally oblivious of the taste.

She was going to be the death of him.

****************************************************Page Break*************************************************

The moment the door shut behind them, he shoved her against it and his mouth found hers. His fingers immediately threaded into her hair to grip her head and tilted it back, applying enough pressure so there was no escaping his mouth.

Hinata struggled and her leg reached out to kick him but he merely dodged her attack, forced her legs apart and step between them.

As always, the taste of her was intoxicating. One taste and he was gone. Ruled by his desires, he pressed himself more firmly against her body, enjoying the way her soft curves molded against him.

She murmured incoherently when he drew his lips from hers, nudged her head back so he could trace the line of her throat, kissing, licking, sucking, biting, applying enough pressure to mark her sensitive skin.

"No," she protested, pushing at his chest but he ignored her as he continued to trial hot wet kisses along her neck. "No!" she cried, wrenching herself out of his arms and pushing him away from her.

He stumbled back a couple of steps, his chest rising and falling in quick motion, his dark eyes staring intently at her.

She stared at him in disgust and wiped the kiss from her lips with a vicious smear on the sleeve of her kimono.

He grimaced at her actions. She dare to treat him as if he was worth no more than trash. And he was. The lowest of the low. Dirtied beyond repair. But he didn't care.

He laughed. And continued to laugh when she stared at him like he had gone insane. Because surely he has, even more so than he ever was before. To want her so much that every waking moment was filled with the memory of her soft skin. The need to take her so strong; it override his thirst for revenge.

"Sasu-"

He ignored her startled gasp as she was once again shoved against the wall, his body covering every inches of her. Before she could protest, he captured her lips in one quick motion, his tongue darting back into her mouth. This time, he was not going to give her time to refuse him, this time, he wasn't stopping until every part of her was stained with his smell. He was going to taint her until she was just as dirty as he was, until she cannot look at any part of her without thinking of his hands and mouth.

Hinata bit down, hard, felt him flinched, tasted blood. Uchiha blood.

But instead of releasing her, she found her face suddenly gripped between two strong hands as he forced his tongue deeper into her mouth, hard and demanding. He was relentless in his need, his tongue never missing a beat. Hinata struggled, her fists pounding into his back, her nails scratching down his forearms but none of it seem to faze him.

He was bleeding. Everywhere. His blood staining her kimono, painting her fingers, filling their mouths, tainting the taste in metallic, drowning the pleasures in sin. But he didn't seem to care as his tongue plunder her mouth, possessing again what she refused to give freely. And Hinata found that she was just as indifference as he was. All that seemed to matter was the hard flick of his tongue, the wet licks of his lips and the undeniable taste of him. His hands were everywhere, touching every part of her body he could reached, scattering her wits to the wind. Hinata moaned and panted and even sighed his name as he explored, tasted, and licked.

"Sasuke," she breathed. "No, we can't."

His hands slid down her soft skin, parted her kimono and closed over her firm breasts. He rubbed her nipples between his fingers and a helpless moan escaped her lips. "Yes, we can," he whispered against her. "Take me, Hinata. I'm yours."

"I can't," she beg. "I can't." But her body was inching closer, wordlessly offering more of herself to him.

He pinched her harden nipples and another wave of pleasure swept visibly through Hinata. Sasuke wanted to shout his triumph but all he could do was basked in the feel and taste of her.

With a broken sigh, she closed her eyes and yielded yet more of herself to him. This. This was it felt like to be wanted. To be needed. To be desire. To-

No. No. No. Not again. Why? She lectured herself. Didn't she know any better?

If she surrender herself to him, he would take everything from her, anything and everything he wanted of her. And when the novelty of possessing the forbidden wear off, he would leave her, she knew it to her bones. Then what would become of her? What would become of the Hyuuga clan?

"Are you going to force me?" she forced out.

Sasuke froze, his body turned completely rigid at her words. What the hell was he doing? Was this what he had given everything up for? Forced pleasures from a girl whose only crime was being too trusting?

For what seem like an eternity, he merely stood there, his body pressed tight against her, listening to the sound of both their heartbeats beating in unison; his in excitement and hers in apprehension.

Hinata watched as the mask closed down over his face once more. The pain, the need, were gone. Instead his eyes became unreadable and his mouth curved in a thin line.

"This," he murmured, reaching out to take a lock of her soft hair between his thumb and index finger, touching it ever so gently. "What we are doing," he whispered. "It is more than that."

He braced his arms on either side of her, effectively trapping her and bent toward her. "You seemed to be confused about what you want, so let me inform you." He pressed his strong chest against hers until with each breath he took, the material of his clothing brushed against her, teasing her nipples into harden peaks. "I can smell you, I can feel you and I can taste you. None of it suggest you're unwilling. In fact, they suggest the complete opposite. If I was to follow your body's wishes, you'll be flat on your back, screaming my name."

His hips pressed against her and he smiled when she inhaled a shuddering breath. "You can try to deny it as you will. But you cannot deny your body's reactions to me. You want me. I can see it in your eyes, in the ways your hands reaches for me, in the ways you moaned my name. I'm in your blood, running through your veins, and there's nothing, nothing you can do about it."

Slowly, he disengaged his body from hers. "But if you want to play the victim to lessen your guilt then so be it. I'll leave you alone so you can rebuild what's left of your precious honor. But make no mistake, Hinata," he warned. "Try to escape from this room and you can count the lives of this whole village and its burning paradise on your list of sins."

Her eyes widened, "You would slaughter the entire village just to prevent me from escaping?"

"Don't ever doubt my words." He turned and walked away. "You'd regret it."

She watched as he shed his blue haori, placed it over the chair before heading toward the door. He was leaving? "Where are you going?"

"None of your business," he muttered, walking swiftly to the door. "Oh, Hinata," he paused, his hand on the doorknob. "Don't ever look at me as you did earlier. Ever. Or I won't be responsible for what I do." With that, he swung the door open and walked out, shutting the door firmly behind him without another word.

The moment she was sure he was out of hearing distance, Hinata sank down against the wall, wrapped her arms around her knees and cried. Cried because she hated herself for her weakness. Cried because she hated him. Hated him for being right. Hated him for making her want something she could not have, should not have. There was no future for them. None. It was impossible. Even if she was willing to give up everything for him. She knew, he would not do the same. He simply wanted her body. Nothing else. Sooner or later he would drive her away. Just as he had done to everyone who had ever cared for him. Hinata buried her face in her knees and cried harder. Cried, because despite knowing all that, she wanted him still.

A loud clash sent all her senses on alert. Hinata leaped up in bed and activated her Byakugan. Whatever resemblance of a good sleep she had hoped for vanished. Scanning the dark room, she searched for the source of the noise. Nothing but the light illuminated from the moon greeted her. Not a soul in sight. She sighed in relief and deactivate her Byakugan, her pounding heart slowly subsiding.

Then another loud thud came from the wall behind her. Startled, she turn her eyes toward the sound and activate her Byakugan again. Her eyes narrowed when she found the source of the noises. The moment she did, she wish she hadn't.

A pot lay broken at the entrance as two bodies staggered into the room, locked in a passionate embraced, their mouths glued together. She recognized the man instantly. There was no way she'll forget him. It took a moment to place where she had seen the woman. The waitress from earlier…the one who made no pretense about her interests in Hinata's dark companion even though they were under the disguise of husband and wife.

A barrage of emotions rushed through Hinata all at once.

Hurt. How could he kissed her like he couldn't live without her one moment and then in the next sexed up with the nearest woman who gave him the nod. Hinata watched the woman's hands tear at Sasuke's clothes as they stumbled about in their haste to get to the bed and felt her chest clutched painfully.

Guilt. How could she even allowed herself to care? She didn't want him. She shouldn't want him. How could she pined for a man who has made it his sole purpose in life to destroy everything she held dear?

Anger. How dare he kissed her, made her questioned her loyalties and then jump into bed with the nearest pair of legs?! Here, she was, tormented by her feelings for him and he was shacking up with some random woman. Hinata felt white hot rage began to boil in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to march over there and beat both of them into a bloody pulp.

Shocked, horrified at her thoughts, she told herself that she should be glad, overjoyed even. If he was busying himself with the damn waitress, Hinata would be free of his touches. And that was what she wanted. Wasn't it?

The blond woman giggled happily when Sasuke tossed her onto the bed. She didn't protest when Sasuke pushed aside her kimono. Instead, she opened her legs, welcoming him as he lowered himself on her.

He crushed her mouth with his and she opened readily, eager to receive his kisses and his tongue. His hands slid up the backs of her thighs, spreading them as he settled himself against her.

Hinata knew she should not be torturing herself with the scene before her but she couldn't tear her eyes away. She watched, sick to her stomach as Sasuke's mouth feverishly devoured the woman beneath him, their mouths sucking, their tongues seeking. She watched the woman protest prettily as he tore his mouth from hers and began placing hungry kisses along her neck. The woman moaned, writhing wantonly beneath his expert mouth.

Hinata wanted to tear her eyes away. Instead she watched as the waitress began to thrash and moan as Sasuke grind against her. The woman's fingers dug into his shoulders, then entwined in his dark mane, holding him to her as they both grind into each other like animals in heat.

No. No more! She jerked her gaze away and turned, her elbow bumping into the lamp on her right and it went crashing to the floor. Eyes widening with dismayed, Hinata jerked back toward the couple, praying that he hadn't noticed. But it was too much to hope for because Sasuke had paused and then Hinata watched, horrified, as Sasuke slowly lifted his head and looked straight in her direction.

Hinata gasped. He knew. No. He couldn't. Slowly, his face curved into a smile. God, he knew. Of course he knew. He was Uchiha Sasuke.

Holding her gaze, his eyes barring into her, daring her, his hands slithered up the woman's body to her breasts and squeeze the hard thrusting pink nipples between his fingers. A scream torn from her throat as she reached for Sasuke, her hands tracing over areas of his body Hinata wished she could do as freely.

Still holding her gaze through the wall, his eyes mocked her as he planted small kisses along the waitress neck before he softly bite her right earlobe and then dipped inside to trace and lick. The woman beneath him moaned, her hands slipped into his lush hair and pulled him further into her.

With a soft cried of protest, Hinata forced her eyes away and deactivate her Byakugan. But the image would not go away. And soon, loud, audible moans were coming freely from the adjoining room. Every moan, every gaunt, and every excited whisper sent a ghastly tremor through her body, slowing breaking her from the inside out. Hinata scrambled off the bed and flew against the opposite wall, desperate to get as far away from the noise as possible.

She wanted to be free from this room, sprint out the door and never return but his warning earlier kept her feet glued hopelessly to the floor.

She could only think of one reason why he was deliberately doing this to her. He enjoyed seeing her suffer. She knew that even as he pound into his lover, it is the image of her, huddled in a corner, sicken and desperate that flamed his desires.

She closed her eyes as her hands cover her ears in a frantic attempt to shut out the noise coming from the room next door. But those atrocious sounds passed through visible wall, begging to be heard, they landed gleefully in her ears and mocked her for her foolish attempt to block them out.

She slid down against the wall she was leaning on as their moans got louder, more desperate. "Stop," she pleaded, pressing her open palms so hard against her ears it made her head dizzy. "Please stop." Tears began to gather at the corner of her eyes. "I don't want to hear, I don't want to know, I don't want to understand. Just…please stop."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> (Shuts the door and hide from the barrage of stones) I know what some of you are thinking. You're thinking that I'm victim-blaming Hinata and that she is not behaving like a rape victim should. You are also angry that I should have made Sasuke seem more remorseful and regretful about his actions. And perhaps you are right but I will maintain that their 'rape' is different and therefore her reactions would be different. How could I possibly know that? Cause I'm the author, that's why.

Nevertheless, I totally understand if you are disappointed. I know that by posting this chapter up, I stand the chance of losing a lot of you as readers…and when I wrote this chapter, I seriously considered the path in which I want this story to go and how it's going to end. After careful consideration, I decided to go in this direction even though I know I may offend a lot of my readers.

But oh my god…this may be the longest chapter yet. And also the least interesting yet. I hate how this chapter came out so don't be surprised if I go back and change it completely in the future.

Also, who has read the latest Naruto chapters? I don't know about you guys…but I wish Kishi would just stop it! I know Sarada is SasuSaku girl, just stop torturing me already. I don't want to see more SasuSaku scenes!

Yes, I know…I'm supposed to be on my hiatus. But we recently have golden week here in Japan and since I didn't do any traveling this time, I had some time. Now, I'm going to go back on my hiatus. Don't forget to tell me your thoughts. Depending on the responds, I might come back earlier (wink, wink).

**SumireSyrup:** Thank you so much for your kind supports!

**Kibachow:** I love myself a horny and tortured Sasuke as well. Don't know if you could tell but I have a love-hate relationship with Sasuke. Sometimes I want to strangle him and sometimes I want to jump his bone!

**MissGaga11:** Thanks for the pm! LOL…I can always count on you to hurry me up with pms.

**RikuDai:** If you were surprised then that means I haven't done too bad at hiding it.

**Lala1224:** LOL…but can you blame her? She doesn't have access to Sasuke's thoughts like us. She has no idea that Sasuke was planning to release her. And yes, Hinata's in total denial.

**Noorzha:** Thank you for your review! It makes it all the more meaningful that you reviewed despite your English. Don't worry, English is also not my first language either.

**ChoppingBoard:** I'm sorry to say…but Neji won't be coming for her.

**SahelTheWaltzingDinosaur:** I'm sorry if I have built such an expectation and disappointed you this chapter…thanks for the review!

**Name:** Guess, you didn't have to wait three months after all=)

**Hateme101: **I'm sorry to say but…yes, Hinata knew Neji was there.

**Dark Amy-chan:** I came back earlier than expected. Do I get internet cookies?

**Jade:** Thank you for being such a loyal reviewer! SasuHina is such a hot couple! As for Sasuke's plan with Kabuto…you'll find out next chapter! For sure…I swear it.

**Marece:** Thanks for your kind words! I tried hard to make my characters sound mature but as I'm a very childish person myself, it's incredibly hard.

**Coelestis:** Thanks for the review! You mentioned that you're an author too. Do you write SasuHina? If so, please send me a link.

**Aurora0914:** Thanks for your input and suggestions. I really tried with my tenses but I'm really am just that bad with them…sorry.

**kawaiiSama25: **LOL…glad I was able to surprise you!

**MissLuppi:** I came earlier than expected…what do I get? It better be something delicious!

**Crystalblue:** Well, I hope NejiTen's attack wasn't too out of the blue. Hoped you are not disappointed with this chapter…

**Love:** I'm so happy that you are enjoying this fic so far. I understand where you are coming from. Naruto did totally dismissed Hinata after that fight and I didn't like that and thought it was bad writing on Kishi's part. Although I'm a NaruHina supporter too, SasuHina is my OTP and guilty pleasure.

**Black Paper:** This story is not going to discontinue…I hope…

**YourStellaLux:** Do I get cookies for coming earlier than expected? I would like dark chocolate chips, please.

**Nozaki-kun:** I love sexual tension. The more the better! I also prefer fluffy fic with a pinch of angst too. I only read angst if I know for sure it's going to end well. I cannot handle sad endings…

**Kichisaburo:** Hoped you were not too disappointed with Hinata's actions this chapter.

**Gokcen92:** Don't you just love smut? I know I do. Happy ending? I'm not a fan of sad ending so maybe…

**And thanks to all the guest reviews:** I appreciate that you guys took time to leave your thoughts, thanks a lot!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Naruto. I make no money from this.

**Warnings: VERY STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT** (I'm not kidding so if such things offends you, please skipped this chapter. If you enjoyed such things then please, proceed)**, OOC and unbeta** (grammar are always bad so always be prepare for it). **Read at your own risk.**

* * *

><p>When the noises stopped or how long she sat there, she couldn't be sure. The numbness in her ears from the pressure of her hands made distinguishing anything difficult. She raised her head, turned her face toward the wall and breathed a sigh of relief when only complete silence greeted her.<p>

Slowly she pushed herself off the floor and onto her shaky legs but her legs were numbed and she fell helplessly to the floor again.

She flinched as the door to the room was kicked open and Sasuke strolled in.

Even in the darkness of their room, she could see that he was furious. The anger pouring from him scorched her.

"You," he sneered angrily the moment his eyes found her huddling form in the corner.

"What is wro-" she tried to ask but faster than she could react, he grabbed her shoulders, hoisted her upright and shoved her against the wall, knocking the question out of her.

"Always…" He whispered darkly as his hands bit hard onto her shoulders and she winched from the pain.

For an eternity it seemed he was content with just staring at her. He was simply looking at her with eyes that blazed.

"I couldn't…" He choked on the words. His breathing was deep, coming in long intake, as if carefully paced. "Why must you…" he tried to continue but couldn't. He reached for her and trembled as his hands made contact with her bare skin.

Hinata shuddered as Sasuke ran his hands over her shoulders and around her neck. Was he finally going to end it? Was he finally going to do what she was too weak to do? Good. She was tired, her body drained, her mind exhausted. Hinata's eyes slide shut, surrendered herself as his hands closed over the base of her throat.

This was insanity.

This was madness.

He wondered when he had first descended down this path of insanity. When his world went black for the first time? The massacre? When Itachi used genjistu on him at the hotel? When he betrayed Konoha for power? When he stared at Itachi's blood on his hands and smiled? When the emptiness threatened to consume him time and time again after the revelation that he was a fool and would continue to be one? Or was it the first time he stared into blank, innocent eyes and realized just how tainted his were?

It would be so easy to tighten his hands, squeezed the life out of her and end this insanity once and for all. But he couldn't. His body simply would not obey. Instead he found himself softly traced the smooth outline of her neck. An involuntary shuddered ran through her and her lips parted slightly.

Hinata's eyes flew opened and she gasped in shock when he fell to his knees, his arms circling her waist and pulling her toward him until his head was resting against her abdominal, entrapping her with a terrifying tenderness. "I tried," he confessed. "I tried so hard...but every time I looked at her, all I see is you. When I touched her, all I feel is you. When I kissed her, all I taste is you."

Hinata gasped when his hands lowered, tenderly molding the soft globes of her buttocks to his hands, squeezing and caressing her on top of her grown before slowly descending. She should stop him, push him away, but there was a startling desperation in his words and in the way he touched her that made refusing him impossible. "Sasuke...?"

He buried his face in her softness, breathing in the scent of fresh flowers and sunshine; so undeniably her. "I fought...so desperately." Lifting the ends of her nightgown, his hands quivered as they made contact with her bare skin. "So very desperately to stay away," he breathed. He curved one hand around her left foot and lifted it. His fingers traced small circles around her delicate ankle and his head lowered. "But I can't. I can't, Hinata."

She was an obsession. He had thought that he could free himself from the invisible bonds she cast around him if he took her once. That if his hands explored her enough, know her enough, solved her enough then he would be free of her.

Yet once he tasted the sweet nectar of her body, known the paradise found between her legs, he knew, touch by touch, kiss by kiss, he was bounding himself more tightly to her. And still he couldn't stop.

Hinata's eyes widened when he gently lifted her foot to his mouth and her breath hitched when he skimmed his lips over her toes. Sparks of heat formed at the pit of her stomach and burst all through her body at the touch of his lips on her skin. With a deep, aching breath, Hinata tried to still the clamor of her body for the one man she must not want. But she was helpless to stop the tremors that raced through her body when his tongue gazed her left foot, slowly tracing over the heel. "Sasuke..."

"So hate me, Hinata." His tongue licked gently from the end of her ankle to the underside of her knee, leaving wet hot kisses along the way. "Despise me," he breathed, his tongue lapping at the skin there. "Condemn me," his hands sneaked under the folds of her gown and up her long legs. "But let me," he begged, holding her steady as he moved, kissing and licking every inch of her delicious skin toward her soft thighs. "Let me have you."

She shouldn't let him do this to her. "Sasuke," Hinata breathed then shuddered when he delicately trailed his fingers over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Her breath hitched, her heart raced and a fire flared to life as wetness pooled between her legs, dampening her panties.

She should stop him, push him away…but with each touch of his lips, each stroke of his tongue, Hinata's resolution dissolved a little more. The gentle wet caress of his lips and tongue seemed to have seduced her mind of any thought of duty and moral. It was magic… Hinata could not think. She could only moaned helplessly when she felt his fingers rubbed against the material of her panties, his thumb pressing down on her nub, his fingers sliding up and down her soaked panties, teasing her slits with slow rough strokes. "Sasuke," Hinata panted, her hands sliding up his body, her fingers gripping onto his broad shoulders for support as sensations swamped her. "If I give…give myself to you…can I ask for something in return?"

He lifted his head to look at her and sucked in a deep breath. Hair tumbled wildly about her shoulders, face flushed with pleasures, eyes clouded with desires, lips trembling from need; she was so beautiful he hurt.

"Anything," he promised. "Ask for anything and I'll give it to you."

Hinata inhaled deeply, hesitating, unsure of how to go about asking. But the yearning she saw reflected in his eyes gave her courage and her hands slide into his hair. "Revenge," she whispered. "I want your revenge."

Sasuke hesitated. Assessed. For a long tense moment, he simply stared at her. The silence stretched for so long that Hinata feared she had asked for too much. She should have known. He wouldn't give up his revenge for her. He'd worked his whole life for it. He wouldn't give up something that meant so much to him…not for her. Her grip on his hair loosen and she made to turn away but his hand shot up to covered hers, staling her escape.

"Deal," he whispered.

Hinata gasped. It could not be. He wouldn't. Why would he? "Sasuke…?"

"Deal," he whispered again and moaned when his fingers pushed aside her soaked panties, spread her slippery folds and the powerful smell of her arousal assaulted him with full force. "Deal…" He groaned before his tongue darted out to lick her wet dripping sheath from bottom to top. He growled deep in his throat, his tongue surveying the exquisite taste of her. She was delicious, delightful, intoxicating. If he had ever dreamed of a perfect woman, she was here, trembling ever so sweetly in his arms.

Her knees buckled, her legs turning into a puddle of mush. He caught her, leaned into her, hold her up and hooked one slim leg over his shoulder. "Hinata," he murmured, his hot, wet tongue sweep slowly over the lips of her pussy, his tongue lapping at her juices. She was flowering sweetly for him; her nectar burned his tongue as he circled her entrance, sucking the honey dry before drawing back for more.

She writhed against him and moaned, her hands gripping his hair so tight he fear she might end up tearing them out. "Shssh," he grated out, covering her hands with his and untangling her tight grip on his hair. "Relax," he whispered against her, his fingers lacing with hers, interlocking their hands together. "Let me taste you."

Hinata whimpered softly and shifted sensuously against him, not to push him away but to enclose him more sweetly. He caressed, teased, kneaded, stroked with his expert tongue, letting the pressure build, enjoying the way her hands tightened almost painfully around his, wordlessly tugging him closer and closer until he knew her pussy was aching, longing for more. Finally, he untangled his hands from her tight grip, spread her wide with his fingers and thrust his tongue deep into her.

A low moan escaped her lips, the feel of his hot, probing tongue thrusting deep into her most private part made her squirmed with pleasure. Her head fell back against the wall as she abandoned herself to the rising need of her own body and to him. She pressed herself against him, enjoying the intimacy of his lips and tongue as he explored every inch of her sleek channel, luring her deeper and deeper into his relentless mouth until she was quivering and moaning his name.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Hinata realized what they were doing was wrong, depraved. It went against every moral and code of honor her father had spent years schooling her in. But his tongue was stealing her senses, creating illicit desires, weaving traitorous dreams that demanded to be fulfilled and his hands demanded her absolute surrender, possessing every part of her they reached, leaving Hinata defenselessly enchanted. Her lips parted and she released a breathy groan as her hands once again slide into his hair, pulled him tight against her and grinded her dripping center into him, asking wordlessly.

Sasuke shivered. She was asking and he understood—his fingers sought out the heat between her thighs, gliding them over her creamy, plump labia and slick, erect clit before penetrating her slowly, his forefinger dipping into her snug heat.

Hinata cried out sharply, raw need scraping at her core, begging for release as his thick digit enter her dripping core, making her feel every tiny increment as he slid first one finger then another into her sheath. "Aaah…" Hinata moaned, as his fingers stretched her, filled her, over and over again.

She was scalding hot and tight, her pussy clenched at his fingers, pulling them deeper into her. "Fuck, you're so tight." Sasuke growled, his tongue devouring her juices like a man dying of thirst.

"Ah. Oh. Oh." Hinata gasped, writhing under his expert tongue and fingers, grinding her sex hopelessly against him.

Hinata was sobbing, wild, her fingers clutching his head, pressing and grounding him against her but he refused to give in to her. Each time he brought her almost to her peak, tormenting her with an allusive release that he refused to give until she was squirming powerlessly beneath him. "Sasuke," she beg. "Please…" She pressed herself harder down on his hand and his mouth, searching for her release and feeling it build only for it to be taken away again.

"No," Hinata sobbed, reaching for him when he suddenly withdrew from her, unhooking her leg from his shoulder. "Please. Don't, please…"

"Not yet," he whispered as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked hungrily, his tongue licking away the remains of her juices. Swiftly, he shifted to his feet until he was towering down at her then he curved his fingers around her chin, forced her gaze upward and captured her lips in a deep kiss, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, sharing her taste with her. "You taste delightful," he whispered, releasing her bruised and tender her lips before setting his attention to the soft smooth curve of her throat.

His voice was deep and raspy and Hinata realized that despite his strong grasp on his self-control, he was just as effected as she was.

He continued to distract her with snake-like licks up and down the delicate curve of her neck, stopping briefly to nibble her earlobe before dipping in to explored and licked. Hinata moaned and made no protest as his hands unbuttoned the buttons on her gown and slid it off her shoulders, leaving her in nothing but her panties.

Stepping back from her, his eyes roved over her delicious body, drinking in the sight of her lovely breasts, her flat stomach and the soft curves of her hips. When he took her the first time, it was dark and raining, he wasn't able to see anything. But now, he was seeing and his blood burned hotter. She was beautiful…all over. He decide he liked her better this way. Naked. Well, almost.

His hands slowly trailed down her body, his fingers hooking around the lace of her panties and pulled it down her legs before tossing it aside. Her face turned bright red and a shy smile spread across her face as her hands shot up to cover her body from his gaze.

"No," he groaned. "Don't."

"Sasu-"

"You're gorgeous," he whispered, taking her into his arms. "Have I ever told you how lovely your breasts are?" he asked as he squeezed the softs globes in his hands. "So soft, so generous," he pinched the hard peaks and felt her trembled. "So sensitive," he groaned. "I could play with them for weeks on end and never get tired," he whispered before taking one pert nipple into his mouth, his tongue trailing around the dark nub, his teeth lavishing them with playful bites.

Hinata had always hated her breasts. They were too big for her small frame, always getting in the way of training, hindering her already slow progress. But the way he was touching them, licking, sucking, biting, as if he couldn't get enough had her smothering back cries of pleasure.

Forcing his mouth to release her breast, he stepped back from her and began removing his umanori straps. His hands worked quickly at his own clothes, tugging furiously at his umanori until it pooled at his feet and then kicked it impatiently away. Hurriedly, he shrugged out of his kimono and tossed it carelessly aside.

Her mind was screaming to avert her gaze but she couldn't tear her eyes off him. Hinata stood there mesmerized by that broad expanse of male chest and well defined muscle. He was superbly formed; broad shoulders, narrow hips and tight firm legs. When the last of his clothes slipped to the floor, her eyes widen and her cheeks blushed pink. He was fully aroused and not at all embarrassed by it. Standing tall, proud and hard, the head gleaming with moisture.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself. He chuckled softly when he saw her startled expression as she stared at his cock with a mixture of fear and fascination. At the sound of his amusement her alarmed eyes darted to his face. She blushed redder. "I-I-it's-it's so…big," she finished lamely, sure that her face must be as red as a tomato.

"Go on," he encouraged softly. "Look your fill."

Knowing that she shouldn't but unable to help herself, her eyes lowered once again, her gaze returning to his cock and unconsciously, her tongue dart out to wet her lips.

Sasuke's cock jerked against his belly at the innocent gesture. Ensnared by her open fascination of him, he moved until he was inches from her. "Touch me, Hinata," he said in a low, strangled voice, his hot breath brushing against her cheeks.

Hinata's gaze lifted to meet his and her breath caught in her throat. What she saw in those eyes held her immobile. The raw need boiling behind dark eyes, almost pleading, almost begging, as if he just might perish if she refused. "I…"

He moved her palms over him, compelling her to feel the flexing muscles of his broad shoulders, the smooth firm naked flesh of his chest, the hard, flat plane of his abdomen and down, farther still. "Touch me."

They both let out a breathless moan as he closed her hands over him.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" he whispered against her collarbone. He helped move her hands against him, showing her how to touch him.

"Yes," Hinata gasped, entirely entranced by the raw heat in her hands. Her heart thrumming in an unnatural rhythm, her fingers brushed tentatively over the engorged length. It quivered at her touch. The swollen length was rigid and rock hard, yet the tip was smooth and firm and when her fingers once again brushed lightly over it, he shuddered and a groan escaped his throat.

"Hinata," he moaned as if in pain, resting his head against her neck, his eyes shut in pleasure.

The ragged sound of his breath breaking made Hinata smiled. And encouraged by his responds, she grew bolder in her exploration of him.

"Yes," he moaned against her. "Hinata..."

"Wait," he growled out when her hand closed firmly around him and began to stroke him up and down. "Stop," he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from him.

"Why?" Hinata protested. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," he choked out, leaning in until his forehead made contact with hers. "Far from it."

"Then-"

"Not tonight," he whispered, kissing her lips softly. "Another time. Tonight, I want to concentrate on your pleasures."

Her pleasures? There was no need for that. She was already beyond that. Hinata opened her mouth to tell him so and sucked in a breath when his fingers traced a slow agonizing heat from her shoulder blades, down her spine, passed her hips and dipped into her thighs.

"You're mine," he whispered against her ear, his tongue licking and tracing seductively over the sensitive rim. "You know that, don't you, Hinata?"

Hinata gasped, her muscles tensing in anticipation of his touch, waiting helplessly for his next move. Once again, his fingers parted her wet folds and slid one thick finger in her heat. Hinata moaned and arched into his touch. "Ohh," Hinata panted breathlessly, her eyes sliding closed, sensation overwhelming every part of her.

"No, keep your eyes open," he commanded, his free hand slide into her hair and gripped, arching her neck until she was forced to look into his eyes. "I want there to be no doubt as to who is giving you pleasure." His words were heavy, slurred with pleasure as he looked into her eyes. "Me, Uchiha Sasuke." Roughly, he pumped his finger in and out until he felt her walls started to quiver then he added a second finger, thrusting them faster, deeper. "By giving yourself to me, you will become mine. Heart, body and soul. Do you understand, Hinata?"

Hinata sobbed, grounded herself against him, and struggled to get closer. "Please."

"So wet," he whispered, teasingly moving out of her reach. "So honest." Roughly, he pumped his thick digits back inside and watched as she arched in helpless pleasure. "No man shall ever touch you again. Not now, not ever. I'll make sure of it."

Hinata cried softly, desperate, careless of anything but the need to feel in him inside her. "Please," she begged as his fingers reward her with another rough thrust, his thumb stroking her throbbing nub.

He pulled his fingers out of her and dragged her down and rearranged their bodies until she was on all four, her buttocks sticking inviting toward him. "Sasuke?" Hinata asked, puzzled. Surely, he couldn't mean to take her from this position, like an animal in heat? Somehow she found the idea strangely arousing and her cheeks burned with shame when she registered her thoughts.

His strong hands gripped her hips and pulled her roughly back until she was pressed intimately against him, his erection pressing enthusiastically against her belly. "I've dreamed of this," he murmured, sweeping his thumb over her pouting clit and watched as Hinata whimpered in frustration. "Of the Hyuuga princess," he slowly rubbed the head of his shaft along her pussy and groaned when more of her juice dripped onto him, coating his cock in her liquid fire. "Down on her hands and knees. Wet, desperate, begging for my cock."

She tried to withdraw from him, from his lewd words, from the magic of his touch, into some dark, quiet place inside herself, but in it, she found herself quivering with need, shivering in anticipation. The desire to feel him inside her, filling her, clawed at her, begging to be fulfilled. Hinata moaned when she felt his cock rubbed teasingly along her sensitive bud. "Please," she begged, giving in to her needs, surrendering herself, putting her body completely at his mercy. She had lost count of how many times she begged him but none of that mattered. She didn't care that she was moaning and writhing against his hands. All she wanted was for him fill her completely.

"Hinata," he growled before grasping her hips in his hands, holding her still as his groin rotated against her, his dick pressing into her clit. "You're mine," he breathed. "Say you're mine."

"Oh God," she gasped, rocking herself against him, the delicious friction of his shaft slid along her quivering pussy, hinting at something just beyond her reach. "Please…"

"Answer me," he commanded as he rubbed against her wet opening.

"Yes," she groaned in frustration as he teased his cock against her soaked core. "I'm yours…"

"Say my name," he demanded, sliding the head of his cock maddeningly up and down her wet slit, nudging it against her sensitive clitoris, making her gasp with every touch.

"Sasuke," she gasped, shuddered, as the tip of his arousal teased her opening.

"Again." He commanded, slowly dipping the head of his hard shaft in and then just when she could feel him, he eased out again.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke," she whispered again and again, frantic, desperate, needy. "Oh please…I want, I need-"

"Sasuke!" she yelped when he rewarded her with a single hard thrust, the thick, solid length of him sliding all the way to the base, filling her completely and stretching her to her limit. Hinata inhaled sharply as his hands gripped her hips painfully, holding her tightly in place and he began to pump his thick length into her. "Sasuke," Hinata moaned. "Oh, Sasuke…"

"Who do you belong to?" He demanded, even as her wetness clasped tight around him, he needed her reassurance, needed her confessions, needed…her. Simply her.

"You," Hinata moaned as he plunged into her again and again with deep thrusts. Her eyes slide closed as pleasures rocked through her. "I belong to Uchiha Sasuke."

Even though he knew it was lust talking, that her needs was clouding her judgment, that anything that came out of her mouth now simply couldn't be taken for real, he didn't care. He told himself that as long as her body needed him, even if her heart didn't, he was satisfied.

"Sasuke," Hinata moaned, her hands clutching into fist, her fingers digging into her palms, trying desperately to cling to her sanity. She desperately wanted to run away from this irrational craving, this powerful, wild, unrestrained need for him but the feel of his cock shoving in and out of her made that impossible. "Ah, Sasuke. Ah," lewd, ragged moan drips uninhibitedly from her lips each time he buried his thick length into her tight slick cunt.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a small voice screamed at him to be gentler. That she was new to this, that her body was fragile, that she needed to be handled with care. But the way she moaned his name and the way her tight sheath cling to him, sucking in his dick greedily; belied those warnings. They all spoke that she was loving what he was doing to her.

"You're so…deliciously hot. So…fucking wet. So…incredibly tight," Sasuke hissed, pounding relentlessly into her with a punishing rhythm, each thrust making Hinata moaned and screamed his name. How could he possibly thought that once was going to be enough? Once would never be enough. He would fuck her, over and over, slowly, roughly, and so thoroughly that there wouldn't be a waking hour in her life when she didn't think of him. He would commit his cock so well to her pussy that she would be forever aching for him. He would mark her body, her soul. Every time she look into the mirror, she would think of him. He would invade every aspect of her life, from the moment her eyes open to when they slide closed.

And even then, it still wouldn't be enough.

"Hinata," he moaned and deliberately cupped her buttocks in his hands, raised her hips and thrust deeper into her slick, hot passage, eliciting a series of cries from her as she whimpered and trashed beneath him.

"Yes," he hissed, his breathing as labored as hers. "You like that, don't you?" Uninhabited, Sasuke pistoned into her roughly. Even if he wanted to slow down, calmed his beating heart or the savagery of his thrusts, her moans were making it impossible. They urged him on, pushed his body forth when he would have paused, taking over his precious control with effortless ease. "God, I love the sound of my name on your lips," he groaned. "Don't stop, Hinata. Don't ever stop," Sasuke commanded as his hips slammed into her ass cheeks again and again, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh mingled with her loud moans of encouragement emboldened him like nothing else.

Hinata struggled for balance, her hands grasping desperately at the floor for support but each thrust of his hips sent her body jerking forward and her hands slipped helplessly against the ground. And soon she gave up as her mind became incoherent, her lips whispering words that were foreign to her ears and would in any other situation, paint her cheeks red. Hinata begged and pleaded with him, gasping and moaning, whimpering and then moaning again and again, bucking her hips desperately back and forth against him. Every time he filled her, slide into her with brutal force, the need build and build, boiling, sizzling, burning away all thoughts until her mind and body was consumed by a pleasure so great that she could no longer contain it. Bucking, Hinata screamed his name, her ragged scream tore across the room as her climax slammed into her, her walls contracting tight around him.

Sasuke howled as her pussy squeezed around him, the sound of her voice screaming his name sent him over the edge and he shivered uncontrollably as he followed, roaring her name and pouring himself into her.

They both collapsed against the hard floor, panting heavily.

Sasuke stayed on top of her, inside of her, for what felt like ages, his face buried in the crook of her neck. He was heavy and his weight pinned her helplessly to the floor, making any movement impossible. But Hinata didn't mind. Strangely enough, it was sort of comforting; feeling the heat from his body, the heaving movement of his chest against her back, the erratic beating of his heart and the unmistakable strength of his arms as they wrapped themselves around her. Hinata found that she liked it.

Within moments, his hands were trailing restlessly across her skin and his lips began placing small brief kisses along her neck and shoulders. Hinata smiled. It was as if he couldn't get enough of her. As if he couldn't stop himself, as if he needed to touch her constantly. And Hinata found that she liked that as well. She liked it very much.

She shifted, trying to give him more room to explore.

"Sorry," he murmured, mistaking her action. He pulled out of her, forced himself off her and rolled to his side.

Hinata wanted to cry, feeling empty without him. "No!" she protested then blushed when he raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean…" she quickly tried to explain. "That is…you didn't-I didn't…mind…"

Sasuke chuckled softly at her and pulled Hinata on top of him. "Just give me a few minutes to catch my breath," Sasuke whispered into her ear as he wriggled beneath her, settling himself once more between her legs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So…em, that happened. As I mentioned before, I have no experience writing smut or overly adult content so forgive me if anything came off…weird. Personally, I felt the sex was extremely long…let me know if you guys prefer shorter sex scenes. Nothing much happened this chapter, plot-wise.

Good news, I'm back much earlier than expected! Bad news, updates will be irregular from now on. I might update a chapter within a few days, a few weeks or even a few months. There are no guarantee.

Oh, Sasuke says he wants an apology from everyone who doubted that his little brother wouldn't be able to distinguish between whose thighs he's crawling in.

Also, anyone noticed that Sasuke didn't shut the door when he came in. So...that meant that everyone in the whole Inn probably heard them going at it!

Don't forget to tell me your thoughts. I really do love reading them and they keep me motivated.

**SumireSyrup:** This is for you, hope it helps keep the boredom out of your summer vacation a little. Hopefully, you weren't disappointed! I haven't read A Song of Ice and Fire series, though I do love The Game of Thrones series.

**Kibachow: **No need for Hinata to develop a plan to get Sasuke back, he's doing pretty well at it himself.

**Miwa:** Sasuke couldn't go through with the other woman. Feel better now?

**Chibi Beary:** Lol…everyone whom reviewed last chapter seemed to be calling for Sasuke's punishment. Hopefully, this chapter has changed that opinion.

**Champylin:** Thank you! Glad you liked the last chapter.

**Coelestis:** I'm glad this fic has been able to give you some inspirations. So…shouldn't you update your fic soon?!

**Name:** Hinata's the clan head so she could probably get around the fact that she's no longer a virgin if she ever decides to go back to Konoha.

**Aurora0914:** Actually, even though I'm currently living in Japan now and I'm Asian, I was raised in the US, which explains my poor grammar. LOL…and I don't speak a word of Japanese.

**Kanayla:** Yes, Sasuke tried desperately to do it with the waitress to make Hinata jealous and I love forbidden love too (just no incest for me though). I have stopped reading the new Naruto chapters…

**MissGaga11:** Thanks for the review. I always enjoyed your review!

**Guavary'DarkLavender:** Happy Holiday to you too! No man for Hinata to get even with. I don't think Hinata's the type to jump into bed with some random guy to get back at Sasuke anyway. At least, I should hope not!

**BellaOfTheTower:** Thanks for your review! I love sadistic Sasuke too but I'm so sorry…this chapter may have ruined your expectation of them having a messed up relationship. Maybe in the next fic?

**YourStellaLux:** Thanks for your review. Glad you're loving it. No cookies needed this time.

**Dark Amy-chan:** I'm glad I was able to make you feel Hinata's emotional pain. But there's no need to kick his ass now. Happy?

**Nikols:** LOL…that's all I can say.

**Crystalblue:** There was no need for Hinata to get him back. Is that a disappointment or a good thing for you? Let me know…

**Jade:** I agreed. I don't think Hinata's the type to sleep with some random dude just to get back at Sasuke. Did this chapter answered your question about Sasuke working with Kabuto? Oh, about team Taka. They are disbanded and have each went their separate ways. Thanks for your review!

**Kichisaburo:** Sorry to disappoint you. It seems my story is incredibly cliché after all. I'm just too much of a romantic at heart…maybe next story will have more dramatic events happening…

**kawaiiSama25: **I'm a hardcore SasuHina supporter too and I'm a romantic at heart so I couldn't go through with having Sasuke cheat either. At least not in this story…

**Love This:** No genjutsu but hopefully, just as good?

**Toph Rules:** Thanks for your review! Lol…lots of people wishing ill-well on Sasuke because of last chapter…

**StuBBii:** Thanks! Em, hopefully this chapter's smut wasn't too over the top.

**Kittyxkat33:** I'm also a big NaruHina fan so I have no problem with that part of the ending. SasuHina will always be my OTP though.

**Someone:** No random fucking, satisfied?

**Hateme101: **Disappointed that he didn't sleep with the other woman or happy?

**To the Guest reviewer that said I broke her/his heart:** Hopefully, your heart was restore with this chapter!

**To the Guest reviewer** that said she was not offended by this fic despite her/him own circumstances (I hope you know who you are), thank you! It means a lot to me to hear you say that.

**And thanks to all the guest reviews:** I really do appreciate the fact that you guys took time to leave your thoughts, thanks a lot!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Naruto. I make no money from this.

**Warnings: VERY STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT** (I'm not kidding so if such things offends you, please skipped this chapter. If you enjoyed such things then please, proceed)**, OOC and unbeta** (grammar are always bad so always be prepare for it). **Read at your own risk.**

* * *

><p>He watched her as she slept, her head nested comfortably in the crook of his arm, one of her arms was thrown across his chest while her legs were intertwined in his. Her soft stunning hair was spread like a blanket of silk across both their bodies, caressing his thighs and hiding her beautiful face from view. He found himself reaching out and taking the long locks between his fingers. Soft. Almost ethereal.<p>

He gently smoothed her hair away from her face and his hand tentatively touched her cheeks, marveling at the silky softness of her skin. She looked fragile for a shinobi. Innocent. Angelic. Was this the same woman who had fought him so determinedly when they first met? The same woman with hands so deadly, a single strike could kill a lesser shinobi? It was impossible to believe that such a delicate body could hold so much power.

He brushed his thumb across her lips, tracing the soft, plump rosy lips with open admiration. She stirred slightly and Sasuke found himself holding his breath, his gaze darting back toward her closed eyelids. He waited. Hinata sighed softly, a small smile gracing her delightful lips and he felt a queer, heavy sensation in his chest as if he was just about to dive recklessly into the unknown.

He couldn't believe how easily she had trusted him. He had uttered a single word and she had given herself to him, without suspicions, trusting him completely with her body. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time anyone had put such faith in his word and was at a total loss as to how to cope with the knowledge. A part of him wanted to be angry. After all that he had put her through, shouldn't she have known better? Shouldn't she questioned his sincerity, even just a little? And then as much as he denied it, there was an elusive part of him that delighted in the trust she placed in him; that pesky, annoying part of him that tended to rear its ugly head whenever she looked at him with trust in her eyes.

His eyes took in her sleeping form and his fingers traced gently along the bruises on her hips. He had been rough. More than rough. Hinata had a body that was made for pleasure, built to drive any man insane with desires and he was no exception. He had thought to go slow, take her body leisurely until he'd explore every inch of her with his lips and tongue. But the moment he had heard her moan his name and felt her shudder with ecstasy beneath his fingertips, all thoughts of tenderness had vanished.

Sasuke touched a particularly nasty fingerprint and frowned. Although she hadn't complain of pain, he knew the amount of pain necessary to leave such a mark. He told himself that as shinobi, they were used to the rougher side of bruises and cuts, still, he found himself channeling small amount of chakra into the area, healing it without thought as to why. His gaze drifted upward to her lovely breasts and ran his fingers across the swell of her breasts, lightly touching the soft globes before cupping them gently in his hand.

"Sasuke," Hinata moaned and snuggled closer, her arms tightening around his waist.

He stopped. Was she awake? His eyes flickered back to her face. No. But there was no mistake that she had whispered his name. His. Not Naruto. But his.

That knowledge made his heart thundered in his chest but he quickly pushed the feeling aside. He'd deal with that later. He leaned forward and buried himself in her hair and smirked. She smell like sunshine and sex. An erotic mixture of spices made entirely of his and hers and he felt his cock throbbed. He nuzzled her hair out of the way and set his lips to the curve of her neck.

"Hmm…" she moaned, arching her neck to grant him better access.

Sasuke plant soft kisses up and down the smooth silky line of her throat, his tongue lazily licking and enjoying the delicious taste of her skin. His hands caressed her breasts and his fingers worked her nipples into hard peaks. "Hinata," he whispered, licking the rim of her earlobe. "Wake up."

She moaned again and shifted. He glanced downward and groaned. She had curled her hand innocently against his rigid abdomen, just a finger's breadth away from his fast hardening member. And as if answering to her call, the damn thing harden even more, inching closer toward her touch. If she doesn't get up soon, he was more than willing to wake her up in more unconventional ways. "Hinata," he tried again. "Wake up."

Hinata stretched deliciously, yawned and eventually her eyes opened, confused, sleepy. When her eyes settled on him, she didn't register him at first, still lost in a hazy fog of sleep and desires. And then the sweetest of blush graced her silken cheeks as her eyes widen in understanding and with a small squeak, she grabbed the sheet and yanked it over them, hiding her glorious nakedness from view.

God, she was the loveliest creature he'd ever seen. Absolutely exquisite. He doubted he'd ever find anything more beautiful than the woman lying in his arms, now or forever. Her hair was tousled about her blushing face, her startling pale lavender eyes large and deep and so seductive, he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself despite his best intentions.

Sasuke circled an arm around Hinata's waist and rolled her beneath him, effectively holding her prisoner should her modesty caused her to try and escape. He slide his free hand into her hair, gripped the soft tresses and leaned toward her. She made a small, worried noise when she realized his intentions, but he quickly captured it with his mouth. He kissed her slowly, teasing her with slow, languorous sweeps of his tongue and gradually her body soften as she moaned softly into his mouth.

When he eventually lifted his lips from her, her lips were swollen from his kisses, and her usually soft eyes were dazed, confused, but she was still clinging stubbornly onto the sheet. Once again, he dipped his head and continued kissing her. Seemly without ends, he alternated between placing small little bites on her lips and engaging and enticing her tongue in a dance with his in slow, lingering strokes. He slide his hand between them and softly tugged the sheet from her hands, pulling it slowly away from their bodies. She let out a little shriek of protest against his mouth, her hands instantly reaching for the sheet but he merely captured both her seeking hands with his and forced them above her head as he continued kissing her, his tongue thrusting deeply into her mouth.

Hinata moaned, the sheet soon forgotten as Sasuke's hot mouth trail wet kisses down her throat, kissing and licking his way toward her breasts. She gasped, her hands squeezing gently on his, silently asking as his lips closed over one breast and when he released them, she slide them across his skin, admiring the warmth and strength pouring from his hard body. He moved slowly, touching her nipple with his tongue, and she felt it stiffen immediately into a hard, tight peak. She arched up against his mouth, making a whimpering sound of need in the back of her throat, a sound that changed to a cry when he sank his teeth into her hard peak and tugged roughly.

She whimpered softly when he pinched her other nipple, rolling it between his fingers. "Sasuke," she moaned, her hands sliding into his silky hair, her fingers digging in as she attempt to pull him even tighter against her. How was it possible that he seemed to know just how to touch them, suck them, and slide his tongue over them until she was shaking with need?

Never before had a woman responded so sweetly to him and it was all he could do not to spread her legs and fuck her hard and fast. She was so sensitive, every part of her responded positively toward his every touch. And the best part was that it was not some sort of practiced skills, not a ploy to gain his trust. Every moan, every gasp, every break in her breathing were completely genuine. All because she wanted him.

He inched his hand down, slowly, slyly, until he found what he was looking for. He flicked the bud between her soft folds. Not hard, gently. Hinata gasped, her legs parted instinctively, welcoming his touch. He flicked harder and Hinata moaned, her hips jerking, arching toward his touch.

He groaned and slowly stroked, playing with her sleek, soft folds, and felt her wetness build. Sliding one finger in, he smiled when the walls of her sex clinched tight around him. Adding another finger, he found a rhythm, rubbing her, fucking her until she was trashing and moaning beneath him.

Releasing her nipple with an audible 'pop,' he glanced up at her, his dark steamy eyes holding hers hostage. "Are you sore?"

Hinata flushed, his intentions clear. "A little," she confessed.

How could a woman so deliciously aroused still managed to look exceedingly sweet and innocent? "Would you rather I stop?" Sasuke asked, still seducing her with his fingers, ruthlessly teasing her with slow, deep thrusts; effectively robbing her mind of any real choices.

"No," she moaned, burying her face against her pillow and moaned deep in her throat as hot blinding pleasures overtook her body and mind. What she was feeling wasn't pain but an intense pleasure that made her hunger for more.

"So wet," Sasuke groaned, admiring the juices on his fingers before bringing them inside his mouth, his tongue licking away the delicious liquid. "What do you want, Hinata?" he asked, his fingers circling her opening, brushing back and forth against her hard nub. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." He nibbled his way to her other nipple, taking the hard peak into his mouth as he plunge his fingers back inside.

To beg for him in the darkness of night was one thing but to do so in the bright of day, where there was no place to hide, made her nervous. Still, she had no illusion as to how she must looked-naked, her nipples hard and wet from his kisses, her sex open and glistening with the evidence of her need for him and his fingers buried deeply between her spread legs. Looking so wanton in the light of day should embarrassed her and indeed it did, but she also yearned for him. She needed to feel him inside her, moving deeply. "You," Hinata moaned, grinding against him. "Please."

"Yes," he encouraged as Hinata writhed against his hand, her hot channel squeezing his long fingers. "Just like that," he groaned, brushing his thumb against her sensitive nub again and again.

Hinata's entire body hummed with desire and she spread her thighs wider, arching against him with each steady pump of his fingers. Her sex throbbed and pulsed as he continued to torment her. "Ah," she moaned, her heart began pounding harder and faster with each tug of his teeth on her nipple, each brush of his thumb against her pouting chit and each thrust of his fingers at her core. Tension built, coiling in her stomach and her entire body tightened again and again until everything burst and an explosion of pleasure tore through Hinata. "Sasuke!" she screamed, her entire body stretching taut across the bed and shaking with sensation as she convulsed in ecstasy against his fingers.

Sasuke watched as her head fell back on the covers, her thighs clamping tight against his hand as sensation upon sensation rocked her entire body. Her hands were clutching tightly onto the sheets as her mouth open and her scream of ecstasy filled the room.

He waited until she had rode out the last of her orgasm then he rolled her on top of him until she was straddling him, his erection pushing impatiently up against the juncture of her thighs. His hand slide into her silky tresses and pulled her toward him. "Ride me," he whispered huskily against her ear.

"Eh?" Hinata blinked in confusion.

He lifted her and positioned his cock against her slick opening. The head of his cock probed her sensitive folds and she gasped, her eyes widening in understand. She had never done this before and wasn't sure she was daring enough to accomplish the deed. "I-I can't," she confessed, blushing furiously. "I don't know how."

Once again, his hand slide behind her neck, under the heavy curtain of her hair, and drew her lips toward his. He began to kiss her, slowly seducing her with his mouth, his lips, his teeth, his tongue, until she was moaning, grinding against him, her reservations forgotten. He slide his hands under her buttocks, lifting her slowly up and down his cock, rubbing the hard shaft along her wet folds. "Take me, Hinata," he whispered hoarsely, his voice filled with hunger and need. "Make me yours."

How could she refused when he asked her with a voice like that?

She was slow, clumsy-unsure. He lay back and watched her, let the compulsion grow, battled for control as her pussy caressed the head of his hard shaft; teasing and stroking as her lips trembled and she bit back a moan. He forced his hands to his sides, gripping tightly unto the sheets as Hinata came down slowly on him, taking each glorious inch into her body. "Fuck," he growled. "So tight."

"Sasuke," Hinata gasped, working to adjust her body to his size as she lift herself off and down his stiff erection, meticulously adjusting her body to accommodate him, up and then down again, each time, taking more and more of his thick length inside her. She felt him trembled and realized he was straining for control, patiently letting her take the lead when his body spoke of something entirely different.

Biting her lips, Hinata placed her hands on his taut stomach for support as she slowly raised herself off him and before her courage deserted her, she sank herself down on him, seating herself fully against him. "Ah!" she moaned as he filled her completely. He was so big, so hard. She felt full, stretched to her limit.

"Oh god, Hinata," he moaned when she slowly began raising herself up and down on him, venturing slowly until she found a rhythm. As she gained confidence, she moved faster, breathing hard from her exertions. "Ah. Oh. Ah."

The display she made was searingly erotic, her head thrown back, her lips parted, her chest damped with sweat as she rode him. "That's it," he praised in a dark whisper, watching her through thick black lashes. His hands slide to her hips, and he urged her into a faster rhythm. Soon she was riding him as if she had done this before and Sasuke matched her movements, thrusting upward into her slick core, again and again, devoting himself to her pleasure.

"Hinata," he groaned. "You're incredible. God, what did I ever do to deserve you?" His words were thick, filled with feelings and wonder. He slide his fingers across her silken shoulders, caressed her collar bones, and then closed his hands over her breasts and felt Hinata shivered. "I want to be inside you, always. Do you feel empty when I am not inside you? Ravenous? Hungry for me?"

"Yes," Hinata moaned, arching her aching breasts into his hands. With each stroke, her pleasure build and build until she was mindless with lust; grinding, writhing, pumping onto his thick, straining erection with wild abandonment, her lovely breasts bouncing wildly. "Oh," she panted, "oh yes, ah…"

He had told himself that he was going to go slow, take the time to simply enjoy the feel of her sleek and wet channel pulsing around his cock, but it seemed his body had other plans. Raising his hips, he thrust deeper into her slick, hot passage and Hinata whimpered in delight, his name dripping from her parted lips. And that one word was all it needed to set his sanity spiraling out of control. Just his name, moaned so sexily between Hinata's pink lips and he was gone. "Fuck," he groaned, before gripping her hips and slamming her down on him, burying himself balls deep.

"Ahh!" Hinata squealed, her body contracting and squeezing tight around his hard cock. Oh god, he was deep. So deep. Before she had a chance to catch her breath, he was sitting up, his hands caging her hips and in the next instant, he was driving powerfully into her, every perfect stroke wrenching a cry of ecstasy from her throat. "Sasuke," she moaned. "Ah. Oh, Sasuke."

"Forgive me, Hinata," he whispered breathlessly, "I wanted to go slow, make this better for you but-oh god," he moaned as her insides clenched and throbbed around his hard length. "I seem to have no control when it comes to you."

"Yes," she panted breathlessly, granting him permission. "I don't need softness," she gasped and kissed the top of his right shoulder. "I want you, as you are. Gently, roughly, any way you want. I'm yours," she whispered, surprising herself with how true those words were. "Take me, Sasuke." Her tongue lapped away the drops of sweat gathered there, relishing the taste of his salty skin. "Do with me as you pleased." Hinata sank her teeth gently into his shoulder, her long hair flowing wildly about them, caressing the tops of his thighs and spilling unto the bedsheet.

A guttural roar ripped from his throat and his hands closed over her hips, lifting her almost completely off him before slamming her down as he thrust upward. Hinata screamed, her body quivering as he began fucking her faster, harder, each stroke more powerful than the last. All trances of gentleness were gone as he filled her with quick, hard, powerful strokes, but she didn't care. She didn't want any pretense. She wanted him. Just him.

"Sasuke," she breathed, circling her arms around his neck and held for dear life as he fucked her. He felt so good, so deep. "Hinata…" His voice, thick and filled with desires as he charged into her sex, hitting that spot deep inside her, made her whole body tremble. Hinata gasped, moaned, whimpered, her words not making any sense, but Sasuke knew. He knew what she needed as he continue his fierce assault on her body, each powerful thrust jerking her upward. The force of his thrusts brought tears to her eyes and a string of words escaped her lips. He paused in midstroke, rigid, and she groaned a protest, undulating on top of him in delirious pleasure.

He heard his name and those dreaded three words amid the almost incoherent rush of other sounds that came from her; pleas and sighs and moans that told him more clearly than any word that she loved his ruthlessness, that her body hungered just as greatly as his. "Hinata," he groaned, letting her words washed over him. "Come…now," he commanded.

She cried out his name as her orgasm washed over her and her nails dug painfully into his shoulders as she clung to him, her body trembling uncontrollably. "Sasuke," she murmured, her body, her mind, delirious with pleasures as those three words he knew she would never drop in his presence, once again, escaped from her mouth; flowing so sweetly and tenderly that it was all Sasuke could do not to return them. Groaning through gritted teeth, he continued thrusting into her soft flesh until he swelled inside her. "Hinata," he moaned as he thrust into her one last time, his body shuddering as thick, hot, cum filled her completely.

Hinata slumped forward, exhausted, onto Sasuke's chest. "Sasuke," she panted. "Is it possible to die from too much pleasure?"

********************************************************Page Break***************************************************

"Here," Ayako slammed the tea down next to Hinata's plate of food. She was not too pleased about her fun being interrupted last night and made no attempt to hide it. Not after he left her high and dry without a second thought and went back to his wife. And especially not after the performance they gave her, not just her but the whole damn Inn could hear their lovemaking! She was left so frustrated she had to settled for a random staffer who couldn't even perform correctly.

But since she was still holding up hope that he might reconsider his decision last night and come to her tonight, she couldn't take her anger out on the handsome man sitting to the girl's right. Instead, she chose to vent her anger on the poor girl. "Do you need anything else?" she grumbled. When the girl answered 'no,' Ayako glared at her then walked away with a haughty turn of her head.

Hinata watched Ayako take her leave, a little surprised by the open hostility.

"Don't mind her," Isao said as she set Hinata's miso soup down. Isao was the owner of the Inn, an elderly woman of perhaps sixty years of age and very kind. "She's just jealous," she patted Hinata's hand gently and then winked at her before taking her leave.

"Sasuke," Hinata whispered softly, gently tugging on the sleeve of his kimono. "Something's wrong."

"What is it?" He turned toward her, suddenly alert. Other than the regular people scuffling about, he hadn't noticed anything suspicious.

Leaning toward him, she whispered quietly, "it's just that, that's the eleventh person to win-wink at me this morning." Her eyes quickly scanned the room in a nervous gesture before continuing, "I can't help but think there's something I'm missing."

Slowly, meticulously, he sat his cup of tea down and the most knowing, smug, self-satisfied, arrogant smirked played upon his lips. "You were not entirely quiet last night nor this morning, Hyuuga."

Hinata gasped, her face turning as red as a tomato. "You d-don't think...?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, not saying anything else but his complacent, knowing gaze said it all.

"Oh my god…" Hinata sunk down in her chair with embarrassment, so mortified she buried her face in her hands and refused to look up when he suggested that she eat her food before it turned cold.

********************************************************Page Break***************************************************

Hinata stared at the waterfall before them. Yes, it was beautiful. But what were they doing here? After they said goodbye to Isao and thanked her for her kind hospitality, Sasuke had said they were changing direction and then proceeded to lead her south. They have been traveling for over a week…to see a waterfall? "Where are we, Sasuke? What is this place?"

He didn't said anything, merely gripped her hand tighter and led her behind the waterfall. Sasuke pressed something on the left side of the moss covered wall and Hinata watched as the stone wall behind the waterfall cracked open.

"Activate your Byakugan. There are traps everywhere." Taking her hand in his, he said, "Come," and began tugging her along. They walked for a while in total darkness through the hidden cave until finally, they reached the other side.

"Sasuke," Hinata gaped. "Where is this place? It's absolutely gorgeous," Hinata marveled, taking in the lush field and the clear river running through it.

"We are in the River country. I found this place during one of my travels. It's completely isolated from the rest of the world. No one knows of this place but me."

"Is that…a house?" Hinata asked, pointing to an object in the distance.

"Yes, m-mine…" he answered, suddenly embarrassed. "For when I-that is if I ever…" Why did he suddenly feel like he had been caught playing house? "D-do you like it?"

He watched her, nervous and dare he admit it…scared. And then she smiled, a gentle, perfectly content smile that made him feel incredibly lucky, a smile that shot straight to his very core and warmed him in the deepest, darkest corner of his being. And all he could do was continued to stare at her, letting the feelings expand and overflow in him until he felt it almost physically impossible to breath.

"I love it!" Hinata yelled as she ran through the lush field of white carnations. But before she could bend down to pluck a white flower, his arms circled her waist and turned her toward him. "Sasuke..?"

"Do it again, Hinata," he whispered, touching her, his hands gliding over her back, her shoulders, her arms, as if he couldn't quite believe she was real.

"Do what, Sasuke?" The way he was looking at her made her heart pound against her chest and left her breathless. Was this really possible between them? Could they really leave the shinobi world and all it represented behind? Then he stepped closer and when she found that his own heart was also racing, Hinata knew, then and there, that no matter what happen in the future, she'd never forget the way he looked at her, the pounding of his heart against her palms, or the intense feeling and sensations coursing through her in this moment.

As if in a trance, he reached out, slid his hands across her jaw, his hands cupping her cheeks, long fingers glided into her hair and tilted her face toward him. "Smile. You're unbelievably beautiful when you smiled. Smile at me again." And when her lips curved into a smile so achingly sweet, Sasuke knew, then and there, that no matter what happen in the future, he would always remembered that an angel once smiled at him.

********************************************************Page Break***************************************************

Hinata looked out the window into their backyard and sighed. It has been two weeks since they have arrived here and all Hinata have been doing is cook and clean. Not that she was complaining, she love cooking. And cleaning is quite easy as the place was not big. But whenever Sasuke set out on one of his haunting expedition, boredom tended to seep in too quickly once she finished her daily cleaning rituals.

Perhaps, she could convinced Sasuke to buy her some vegetables seeds so that she could make used of the space behind their house. After all, they can't feed solely on meat. If they could grow some vegetables, it would save having to make multiple trips into town and keep her occupied. Yes, she would ask Sasuke as soon as he return home. Hinata paused.

Home. Theirs.

It was strange how they lived as if they were married. She cooked and cleaned, and even mended tears in his clothing. They even trained together and when they were done, he let her cleaned and bandaged his wounds without a word of protests. They eat and sleep together. Sometimes they even bathed together-Hinata blushed. They never did get much cleaning done whenever they do that but with the way he touched and kissed her, she could never find the strength to refused him. And every night before bed, he'd brushed her hair.

Sasuke seemed to have a strange fascination with her hair. His fingers were always entangled within the soft tangles; touching, playing and gliding his fingers through them. It had been so long since Hinata had been touched the way he touched her, tenderly, almost…lovingly. Her family had prided themselves on their self-control. The abilities to stay above it all and looked down their nose at those they considered unworthy were consider virtues. They rarely touched one another-unless one count kicks and punches from trainings. Losing her mother at a young age, Hinata had long forgotten the sensation of fingers gliding through her hair or the warmth of a body lying next to her own until him.

The last two weeks had felt like a dream. A beautiful, happy dream where they both pretended that she was not the head of the most prestigious clan in Konoha and he was not the most sought-after missing nin in the shinobi world. And the dream was so blindly beautiful, so incredibly happy, that with each passing day, the persistent feeling that sooner or later, someone was going to take a sharp needle and pop her bubble of reality continued to unsettled her. Something so perfect could never last. Not between them.

Could he really give up his revenge for her? Hinata knew what kind of man Uchiha Sasuke was. He was a man who was perfectly capable of making love to her without loving her. Hyuuga Hinata wasn't like that. She wasn't capable of separating her body from her heart. She had known when she agreed to his request that she was surrendering more than just her body. Even though she had been delirious with pleasure when she whispered those words to him, she had known exactly what she was saying and she was sure that he had heard them. He hadn't respond. And afterward, they both pretended like nothing had changed, as if she hadn't uttered those devastating words. But Hinata did not make a habit of telling people she love them and she would never uttered such important words without meaning them.

And sometimes, the way he would look at her when he's making love to her, his eyes darkened with something other than desires, made Hinata wondered if he felt something for her other than the physical.

Sasuke wanted her. But he didn't love her. And she would be a fool to think otherwise.

And her? Yes, she love him. But to turned her back on all her responsibilities, to leave behind her sister and cousin, to worry her families and friends without news of her safety, to disappoint them or sadden them was more than she could bear. And her father…he trusted her with the future of the Hyuuga clan…

Hinata shook her head. She was getting too melodramatic. She would not think of these things now. Later, she told herself. She'd worried about the consequences of their actions later. For now, she just wanted a little more time to be together like this. With all her heart, she just wished for a little more time with him.

"Ah!" she screamed, the plate she had been drying slipped from her hands as she felt two strong arms circled her waist. "Sasuke," she gasped. "You scared me."

Effortlessly, he caught the plate and set it back on the counter. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, brushing her long hair out of the way so he could kiss her neck.

She should stop him. Really, she should. He must be hungry and dinner was ready. "You," she confessed, arching her neck to give him better access.

"Hinata," he groaned, pulling her firmly against his body. He slipped a hand inside her yukata and cupped her breast, while the other wrapped itself around her, caging her against the counter as he rubbed himself against the curve of her soft ass. He rubbed himself lazily, then urgently, there.

"No," she gasped. "Don't." Despite her protest, she was helpless to stop the way her body responded to him, instantly melting beneath his touches.

Sasuke pressed his face into the side of her neck and ran his palms over her body, caressing her shoulders, her breasts, her hips and then over the material of her yukata, he found her center and slowly message her, again and again, until she was thrusting against him and he was thrusting against her.

"Sasuke," Hinata moaned. "Dinner…"

"Dinner can wait," he growled, impatiently pushing her onto her belly onto the kitchen counter and flipped up her yukata. "I can't." He entered her abruptly and she cried out in gratification, not pain. She was wet and hot and he groaned in undisguised pleasure as he began thrusting into her.

********************************************************Page Break***************************************************

"Do you know about the language of flowers, Sasuke?"

The language of flowers? What sort of shinobi knew about such thing? "No." He pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled his face in her hair, breathing in her scent.

Hinata flushed, still getting used to being touch so intimately. "This one," she said, pointing to a white daisy, represents_ innocent love_."

Sasuke's hands slid up the back of her calves, inching slowly up her long legs toward her thighs. "We have no need for those," he whispered against her, his lips tracing softly along her neck.

"Sasuke," Hinata moaned softly. "Stop."

His hands continued their journey up her thighs and Hinata's breath hitched when he gently cupped her buttocks in the palms of his hands. "Go on," he groaned against her.

"This one," she breathed, trying her best to keep her attention on the open book in front of her. "Means _passionate love_."

His hands left her butt to grasp her hips and pulled her into him so that she could feel the hard ridge of his need against her backside. Hinata moaned and Sasuke whispered huskily into her ear, "We'll get those."

Hinata gasped. "Sasuke, be serious."

"I'm serious," he whispered, his tongue tracing over the rim of her ear before biting down softly.

Hinata moaned, trying her best to ignore his wondering hands. Pointing to a lovely snapdragon, she continued, "This one," she shivered when his fingers found her wet and welcoming core and slide inside, "Oh god, Sasuke," Hinata gasped when he began moving in and out of her. "Re-represents _deception_."

He paused. And then in the next instant, he grabbed the book from her and tossed it carelessly onto a nearby table and flipped her beneath him. "I'm not interested in flowers," he groaned, his hands tearing at her clothes.

********************************************************Page Break***************************************************

Sasuke opened the door and stopped dead in his track. The room was empty.

"Hinata?" he asked, voicing his fears aloud.

No answer.

She was not here. She was nowhere in the vicinity. There had been no signs of a struggle. None of the traps he had set around the place had been triggered.

"Hinata?!"

Silence.

He felt pain wash through him, deep aching pain and an emptiness that was at once unusual yet potent in its expectancy. His vision blurred and he sank to his knees and was shocked to see the stains of water drops on the floor beneath him. Tears? Ridiculous…

From the first, he had known a day would come when she would leave him. He just hadn't thought it would be so soon. So quickly, like a gush of warm breeze.

Just last night, she had whispered that she love him.

Hinata...

She had left him. She didn't want him.

And the pain was excruciating.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So…this story will be ending soon. Maybe in the next two or three chapters. Also, I know that answering reviewers questions at the end of the story might annoyed some readers so I'll try not to do that anymore. I'll PM you guys instead! Unless you prefer me mentioning you at the end of the chapter. Let me know which method you prefer.

**I want to say thank you to these fellow reviewers (**You guys are really the best! You don't know how much your reviews helped me continue despite my laziness and writer's block!**): TheValkyrieGladiator, Aurora0914, Apolakay54, Crystalblue19, MommaMoka13, Chibi Beary, Love this, OriSweatshirt, MissGaga-11, Ash, letty1991, gokcen92, Indilaven, Dassa-chan, , ellie, Hateme101, BellaofTheTower, Neilin, pamianime, kichisaburo, cravenato426, KittyxKat33, Josephineee, Samara-18.**

**And also a big Thank You to Guest Reviewers and anyone I might have forgotten to mentioned!** (You guys are freaking awesome! Despite not having an account, you still took the time to leave your thoughts!)

**BBB671:** Thank you for your review and support! I also adore getting the man's POV in a sex scene.

**Calous:** Thanks! I have issue with cheating fics also. Unless it's written very well then maybe I might consider reading it.

**Toph Rules:** Here, it's updated. Happy? Thanks for your reviews!

**Ephemeral Glimpse:** LOL…such high praises!

**Dark Amy-chan:** Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer! You're the best!

**Jade:** You understand what I was going for in the last chapter completely!

**This is my name:** If only it was that easy to make Sasuke give up his revenge.

**Zelda Chrom:** Yes, they are.

**Hanyou Dark:** I'll think about those scenes…if the opportunities comes along.

**Mclilypad: **Thanks for the long review! I love reading long reviews! And I also enjoy sadistic asshole in my fics too (not in real life).

**Tatihina: **I am a big pervert when it comes to SasuHina.

**Eternal Dream Chowz:** Yes, of course, you can get a reply and yes, you can kick Sasuke. But be careful, he doesn't take very nicely to people bullying him other than Hinata.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Naruto. I make no money from this.

**Warnings: VERY STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT** (Like, I took it to the extreme this chapter. Please skip this chapter if easily offended. If not, enjoy yourselves, my fellow perverts!)**, OOC and unbeta** (grammar are always bad so always be prepare for it). **Read at your own risk.**

* * *

><p>He clenched his hands into fists, his nails digging into the flesh. She had betrayed him. Again. He knew he should be angry. But he couldn't work up the anger, the resentment, the fury and the rage necessary to hate her.<p>

Hinata…

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked, her hand gently touching his shoulder. She had gone into town to get some supplies and came back to find him in this state. At the sound of her voice, he turned toward her and Hinata gasped. Such torments, such pain in his dark gray eyes. Eyes that were normally cold and emotionless were glistening and for a moment she couldn't speak, mesmerized by the torment she saw in the dark depths of his eyes.

He stared at her, desperately taking in her lovely face and then he moved abruptly, his hands frantically tracing over every inch of her body he could reached. "Hinata," he whispered, fighting to keep the trembling from his voice. "I thought…I…you…" he couldn't continue, couldn't keep the emotion from his voice. Sasuke was never much for words. He was a man of action. He would show her. Show her how much she meant to him. But how does one show another soul that their own would perish without them?

"Sasuke," Hinata gasped, letting him pulled her toward the floor. "What's the matter? What happened?" But he didn't answer her, he seemed lost in his own torment as he spread her beneath him and suddenly he was reaching for the ends of her yukata and hiking it up until it pooled at her waist.

"Sasuke," Hinata squeaked. "Wait-."

But he was already parting her thighs, his fingers slipping beneath the elastic of her panties and yanking it off her in the next moment. His spread her nether lips and breathed in the scent of her. "Hinata," he groaned with a primal growl of approval and buried his face between her thighs.

Hinata cried out, her hands trending into his hair and her back arched, pressing herself against him as his tongue slowly lapped at her pussy. "Ah..." She moaned helplessly as he licked, his wet tongue ravishing her mound with slow gentle strokes. The sight of him buried between her spread thighs was highly erotic and Hinata's breath quicken with alarming speed. "Sasuke," she gasped, her mind spinning out of control as his tongue delved into her wet core with gloriously aggressive thrusts. "Wait," she begged, her hands tugging at his hair in a desperate attempt for him to slow down, but he only continue to toy with her, using his lips, teeth and tongue.

His relentlessness overwhelmed her, wrestling control of her body from her with impossible ease and with a defeated moaned, Hinata surrendered herself to him. "Ah," she panted, her head falling to one side as he slide two thick fingers inside while his tongue continued its tortuous playful licks. She whimpered, legs stretching wider, giving herself to him fully.

His fingers pumped harder and faster, building up an endless cycle of sensation so maddeningly pleasurable that despite her earlier pleads for him to stop, her hands were clutching him tighter against her. "Oh," Hinata moaned, the hot, wet sweeps of his tongue, the rough, thrusting strokes of his fingers intensified to an almost frightening pitch.

Something was wrong. She could feel it in the ways his fingers moved against her, in the unyielding strokes of his tongue and in the tension running through his body. But he had long ago mastered her body and despite her efforts, she was hopeless to stop her body from greedily accepting everything he was doing to her; gasping and moaning as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge of sanity until she couldn't take it anymore. Her entire body quaked as her orgasm hit and she broke apart, bucking and shaking as wave after wave of pleasure racked through her.

Hinata felt him surged over her, his body covering every inch of hers. "Sasuke," she breathed, struggling to raise herself on her elbows. "Wait. Tell me what is wro-"

But before she could even get the question out, he was crushing his mouth against her and his hands were tearing at her clothes.

It was a desperate kiss, even more desperate than the one he had planted on her the night she decided to become his. For this time as Sasuke's mouth melded with hers, Hinata felt not just desires radiating from him, but fear. She could sense it in every tingling brush of his lips and she could taste it in every heated thrust of his tongue. And the way he held her, hands trembling ever so gently, made Hinata's heart ached for him. He was afraid.

He was shaking, he realized. His whole body was trembling, stricken with fear. A fear he had not realized he was carrying until that very moment when he walked through the door and found the house empty. "Hinata," he whispered against her mouth. "Tell me this isn't a dream."

"This isn't a dream," she stroked his hair as he trembled on top of her, his body hard and rigid and searing. "This isn't a dream," she assured him as he free her of her clothes. "This isn't a dream," she moaned softly when his lips closed over a sensitive spot just below her ear and sucked.

"Never leave me," he whispered harshly, kissing his way down her throat. "Never go anywhere without me again," he begged before his tongue darted out to lick one rosy dark nipple. It harden instantly against his tongue and he latched onto it hungrily, sucking it into his mouth, clinging to it, tugging it gently, roughly.

The fear in his tone was there, thick and palpable. "Never," she promised, kneading and clutching him to her. "Never again," she moaned when his hand closed over her other breast, his fingers pinching the nipple into matching hardness, as he sucked and sucked.

Then just as suddenly as he had pulled her to him, he was off her body in the next instant. She heard the rustling of clothing and before she had a chance to prepare herself, he was naked and turning her over, his hands arranging her body into position. Her body trembled as he ran his hands up her body, closing one hand over her breast while the other slide into her hair and yanked so that her head arched and her back bend into a curve, causing her breast to pressed into his hand and her bare buttocks to stick temptingly toward him, her legs lewdly spread apart as if she was inviting him in. Hinata blushed. No matter how many times he'd taken her in this position, she still get embarrassed. She doubt she'll ever get used to it.

Hinata shiver when his tongue lick a wet trial from her buttocks up her spine to her ear. Biting the shell of her left ear seductively, he whispered, "Do you trust me, Hinata?"

"Yes," she moaned when he teased her by pressing the head of his cock between her moist folds.

At her answer, Sasuke made a sound of deep satisfaction. He wanted to sink into her wetness, delved so deep that nothing in this world would be able to separate them. "How much do you trust me?"

Hinata gasped when she felt his hands messaged the soft globes of her ass and his erection slide up and down the length of her slit, coating the thick length with her liquid. How much? Her muddled mind tried frantically to form a thought. "Completely," she moaned when his cock teased her throbbing clitoris. "With my life."

"Good," he whispered huskily, softly tracing the silky skin of her buttocks before dipping his fingers into her hot cunt and coating his fingers with her juices.

Hinata's eyes widened and she gave a gasp of surprise when he pushed a finger into her ass. She had never done anything like this before, never even know it was possible. "Sasuke…?" she asked cautiously, nervously. Her heart was pounding so hard that her entire body was shaking.

"So tight," he said through a labored breath as he slowly penetrate the soft flesh of her ass with his finger.

She gulped in a desperate breath, her body tensing as his finger gently probe and stroke.

"Relax, Hinata," he soothed, sneaking his hand between her legs to play with her hidden nub.

Hinata moaned, the delightful friction of his fingers at her core and the burning, stretching sensation in her forbidden hole created a delicious combination that was impossible to ignore.

"Are you feeling good?"

Closing her eyes in embarrassment, her breath coming faster, she whispered, "I'm not sure." And she could've sworn she felt his lips curved against her neck before he said, "Don't worry. You will."

He leaned closer, inserting two fingers into her core as the finger in her rear caught a sensitive spot she hadn't known existed. "Sasuke," she gasped, horrified that she was letting him do this to her but even more stunned that she was enjoying it. This sort of thing just wasn't done. This new, delicious torture was something she shouldn't enjoy, right?

Hinata released a desperate moan and clamped her teeth over her lower lip as his fingers began fucking her pussy, while the one in her ass stroke, teased and probed. Even if she couldn't bring herself to say what he wanted to hear, there was no denying the trials of liquid that were now dripping down her thighs or the sound they made. "Oh god, Sasuke," she cried out in ecstasy as his finger forced its way deeper into her tight untried passage, the unexpected explosive pleasure banishing all forms of embarrassment.

Sasuke watched Hinata trembled beneath him as she struggled not to push back against his fingers. Her shy and reserved nature was fighting against the forbidden pleasures he was forcing upon her body as she moaned, her body trying desperately not to writhe under him. He fucked her harder, ramming his fingers deeper into her dripping sheath as he began pumping his finger deeper into her delicious ass. And when she broke, gasping and moaning his name, her body bucking and thrashing back against his fingers, he felt as if he won the greatest battle of his life. He had never been with a woman who had let him use her and dominate her so completely, taking in everything he so ruthlessly give without asking anything in return. And this wonderfully, loving, gorgeous woman was his, all his.

Hinata gasped when she felt the head of his cock tease her ass, rubbing slowly up and down. "Sasuke…?" She squeaked, a hint of fear in her voice. Surely, he doesn't mean to…

He chuckled darkly at her reaction. "Perhaps another night," he whispered, giving her soft ass a few more pumps of his finger before pulling out of her tight hole. He grabbed her ass, squeezing and rubbing as he positioned his thick erection at her entrance and slowly slide his cock into her wetness, his hard shaft rubbing along the walls of her inside. "But make no mistake, Hinata," he groaned against her neck as he fucked her with shallow, unhurried strokes, enjoying the sight of his cock sliding in and out of her. "I will take your sweet ass. And when I do, I'll have you moaning and begging for more." He continued toying with her, giving her mock thrusts and withdrawing after hardly a few inches.

Hinata let out a small cry of frustration when he continued to leisurely fuck her in a slow pretentious pace, his hips thrusting into her with long languid strokes. "Sasuke," she gasped. "Please…"

"Please what?" He murmured, rolling his hips, stroking her deeper and smiled when she moan as the head of his cock caught her just right. "What do you want, Hinata?" He asked as he did it again, and again. "Always so fucking tight," he gritted, groaning with pleasure as he pulled out and slide back in again, her walls clinging tight onto his dick.

"More," she moaned, her body writhing beneath him, trying desperately to ease the building need. She needed him to go faster, harder. "Please," she plead. "I need more…"

"More what?" he prompted, rubbing the tip inside, "More kisses?" he asked, planting teasing kisses along her shoulders. "Or perhaps…" he jerked his hips roughly against her, setting a new rhythm, rougher, harder. "Something more like this?" He brought his slick finger back to her asshole and slid it inside, rougher than before, the feeling only more intensified by the thrust of his cock.

"Oh God," she cried as he stroked her deeper.

"You like that?" he pushed his finger in a little deeper and began thrusting it in rhythm with his cock. The way her body was quivering in ecstasy and the sound of her sweet voice begging him to violate her deeper, harder pleased him more than anything. But he was not ready to give in to her yet. He was going to punish her for leaving without informing him. For scaring him. For almost killing him.

"Yes," Hinata moaned when Sasuke pushed her against the hard floor, his hand gripping her hip, digging hard into her flesh as his dick and finger continued its slow, deep, deliberate penetration of her aching pussy and ass. "Sasuke, please…" she begged, clenching and unclenching her fists until her fingernails are dyed red as she fought against the growing frustration at his teasing thrusts.

His hand closed over hers, brought her drenched fingers toward his mouth and slowly began lapping away her blood. "Mine," he heard himself whispered, his tongue licking away her blood. "Mine…" he repeated as his tongue curled around her digits, sucking hungrily on her fingers. As his tongue swirled around her fingers, he teased her with measured unhurried thrusts, enough to build her hunger but never enough to bring her release.

She groaned, her whole body trembling with pleasure at the feel of his wet mouth and tongue on her stained fingers. Hinata never imagined her body could hunger and want this badly. She became so wantonly greedy with lust that she opened her legs wider and arched herself higher to take every fraction of his hard length inside her. "Sasuke," she begged softly. She was going blind with arousal, every sensitive part of her vagina being simulated to the point of insanity, throbbing and screaming with desire, aching for more friction. "Harder. Faster. Please."

"Good girl," he murmured, switching to hard, deep pounding strokes that had her moaning and gasping over the wet slapping sound of his body crashing into hers.

She crossed her arms on the floor before her and pressed her mouth against them, muffling her moans as best as she could as he thrust into her, a hard, steady, relentless rhythm that had her gasping for breath, her body shivering in reaction.

"No. Don't," he groaned, his hand sliding into her hair and jerking it roughly, causing Hinata to gasp at the slight pain. "I want to hear you beg for me." Reaching between her legs, he gathered more of her liquid, spread it on his finger before inserting another finger into her rear as his dick drove powerfully into her, making Hinata screamed at the force of his thrusts. "Moan for me, Hinata. Scream. Beg. Show me how much you want me."

And she did. Hinata groaned, moaned, groaned again in defeat, whispering his name again and again as he thrust into her over and over again. "Ahh," Hinata moaned, delighting in the painful, delicious friction of his ﬁngers thrusting in her ass. "Sasuke. Oh god, Sasuke!" She screamed each time he plunged his hard cock into her drenched pussy. "Harder, faster. Sasuke, please..." He obeyed, withdrawing his fingers from her tight hole so he could grab hold of her luscious butt, holding her in place as he slammed into her, his shaft penetrating straight to her core, each stroke forcing her body slightly across the floor. "Yes, yes, oh yes."

Harder and harder, he fucked her, the erotic sounds of her enjoyment urging him on until he felt her inside tightening around him. His fingers moved between her legs, brushing over her quivering lips before pinching her pouting clitoris.

Hinata screamed, her whole body conversing in ecstasy as her orgasm hit her. Trembling, Hinata collapsed against the floor, her body spent and used. But he showed no sign of slowing down as he continued to fuck her, his hard cock burying itself in her again and again. "Sasuke, please," Hinata plead. "No more. I can't. I can't...it's too much." She heard her own words but her body was so sensitive down there, every stroke, every deep hard thrust made her whole body quivered with tormenting agonized pleasure.

He wondered briefly if she knew what she was asking. Her words were begging him to stop and yet her wet sheath clung to him, gripping impossibly tight around his hard cock, pulling him deeper every time he tried to withdraw. "You don't want me to stop. Your pussy is gripping me so tight I could barely concentrate. Your body is screaming for me. Let me demonstrate," he grated out as he continued plunging into her wet cunt. "Fuck," he moaned. "You feel so damn good, Hinata. So wet. So hot."

She never thought pleasures could feel like this. Never knew one's body could be satisfied to this extent. The sensations were so exquisitely pleasurable; every inch of her ﬂexible walls stretched around his cock and molded to it so that every rough thrust he made simply bathed her in burning arousal, the sensitive ﬂesh singing as it was abused over and over by his greedy thick shaft, seemingly bent on driving her body and mind crazy.

"Oh god. Oh Sasuke," she panted, her body arching beneath his, helplessly seeking despite her tired and bruised pussy. "I'm going to die," she whispered, breathless. "I can't take it anymore and yet-ah!" She screamed as he hit that delicious spot again. "My body won't listen to me," she panted breathlessly, dreadfully confused and needy.

Faster and harder, he thrust into her until another cry of rapture thorn from her throat, her pussy clenched tightly around him and Sasuke hauled, her name bursting from his lips, her tight heat milking him as he empty his seed into her in several fast, hard thrusts.

Hinata didn't know what she expected. But the last thing she expected was for him to spun her around, grasped her around her waist, lifted them both off the floor and swiftly carried her up the stairs, heading straight for their bedroom. He was still buried deep in her and though he'd came inside her he was still hard, getting harder with each step he took and she didn't think she could bear it. Panting, struggling to catch her breath, she reached out to touch his face, trying to put some sense into him. "Sasuke," she gasped. "No more. I can't-"

"Ahhh!" Hinata screamed when he dropped them both on the bed, the weight of his body and the force of gravity shoving his impossibly thick, fast hardening shaft so incredibly deep she felt it touched her womb. "Oh god, Sasuke," she moaned in agonized pleasure as his length slide along the side of her walls, dragging at the overly sensitive skin. "Can't," she begged. "Too much-"

But he was kissing her again, fucking her again, and she simply gave into it as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in deeper still, the words long meaningless. She lost her sense, her reality. For a few moments, she blacked out, her mind completely devoid of anything. When she came to, he was still fucking her, his cock plunging into her mercilessly, each hard thrust pushing her further and further into the mattress, the legs of the bed cracking and squeaking dangerously with the force of his movements. "Sasuke," Hinata moaned, her throat sore, her voice coarse. "D-don't-oh!" Oh god, she was going mad. He was driving her body into destruction. "Don't," she tried again. "B-break the bed."

Her voice, soft and slurred with pleasure, enflamed him. "I'll," he gaunt, withdrawing and ramming in again, "build you a new one." She felt so good, the warmth so welcoming, the tightness exquisite. "Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke," he heard Hinata begged over and over. To stop? To go on? He had no idea. Her nails were raking across his broad back, leaving deep red scars, but he didn't care. Instead he buried himself in her tight, wet heat again and again until she filled all his senses, until he could recalled no other, until the fears of losing her vanished and he knew nothing beyond her luscious heat and the primal need that gripped him.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, snatching her hands away when she felt wetness beneath her fingernails and realized it for what it was. Blood. Oh god, she had been so lost in her pleasures that she hasn't registered that her nails were making deep bloody trails across his back. "Sasuke," Hinata whispered, appalled. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No," he groaned, grapping her hands and putting them back on him. "Touch me, Hinata," he moaned huskily against her neck.

She removed her hands and shook her head. "No," she protested. "I'm hurting you. I don't want-"

"You're not hurting me," he caught her hands, curled them and pulled them onto his back, raking them down his skin. "I want to feel you," he groaned, his cock slamming into her. "Touch me, mark me," he ordered. "Show me that you're here. Prove to me you're not a fragment of my imagination." He grabbed her legs and hooked them over his shoulders, pushing his cock deeper and she made a breathless moan, one of both pain and pleasure as he fucked her savagely.

The thought of losing her terrified him, she realized as he moved almost brutally within her. With each thrust of his cock, each rotate of his hips, he was trying to tell her in his own way that he cared for her and Hinata decided, in that moment, that she didn't need to hear the words. This was real, the feelings coursing through his body may not spoke of love but more than anything, he clearly wanted her, needed her and even if he never whispered those words to her, she would love them both enough to last them a lifetime.

She held on to him, nails digging into his skin, head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth screaming his name, as wave after wave of pleasures ripped through her body. "Yes," he groaned in approval, reveling in the tightening of her body, in the way she moaned his name, in the way she grasped at him, desperately seeking and in the way she writhed beneath him, sweetly, seductively, needy, uncontrollably.

"I love you," she sobbed, smoothing away the lines on his face. "I love you," she repeated, wiping away the sweat on his cheeks. "I love you," she gasped as she kissed the soft curves of his lips. "I love you," she moaned softly when he kissed her back, urgently, desperately.

He roared as he erupted in a scalding climax, his body shuddering violently. He pressed his spasming cock more tightly to her satiny, warm flesh, his fingers digging demandingly into the soft flesh as he continued to shoot his seed into her. Finally, he collapsed against her, trapping her beneath his warmth.

She circled her arms around him and gently kissed his shoulder. His arms tightened instinctively around her and he groaned against her. She slide her fingers down his back, gently tracing over the steaks of red. He flinched slightly but instead of pushing away from her, he snuggled closer. "Sasuke," Hinata whispered when she was able to catch her breath. "What we have. It isn't healthy."

"I don't want healthy," Sasuke whispered against her neck, his hands already sneaking up her calves. "I only want you."

********************************************************Page Break***************************************************

Hinata watched him worked and struggled against the urge to giggle. "Are you sure you don't want any help?"

Sasuke stopped hammering and glared at her. "I'm fine."

Hinata sighed. "Alright, I'll be in the kitchen then. Come down when you're done fixing the bed."

"Hn," was his only reply as he bent his head and went back to work.

He cringed as the sweetness overwhelmed his senses. It took all his willpower not to throw up the disgusting beans and wipe the sticky texture from his lips. How could she eat such disgusting food? There was no way in hell he was going to put himself through-

Sasuke smiled. "Hinata," he waved at her. "Come here."

She gave him a suspicious look but nevertheless obeyed. "What is it?"

"You cooked this?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I like it."

"I don't."

She lifted her chin stubbornly at him. "Sometimes I want to cook things I like too."

"But how do you expect me to eat something like this? It's disgusting."

She gaped at him. First appalled at his blunt refusal and then angry. "Then d-don't!"

"No. I don't want to waste it." He grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. "I'll eat it but you're going to help me."

Hinata frowned. He wanted her to feed him? She never took him as the childish type. "Okay," she agreed. She was learning something new about him every day. Interesting.

Sasuke grinned.

"What are you doing?" Hinata shrieked when he scooped her into his arms like a ragdoll and began climbing the stairs to their bedroom.

"Didn't you say that you would help me?" He asked, feigning innocence as he threw her onto the bed.

He wanted her to feed him in bed? He was even more childish than she first thought. "Alright," Hinata agreed reluctantly. "Let's hurry and get this over with. I still need to plant the seeds I bought. Give me the beans."

He gently swatted her hands away. "No."

Hinata frowned. "But how am I supposed to feed you if you won't give me the food?"

Sasuke laughed, his rich voice filling the room as the bed dipped and he crawled toward her. "Don't you worry about a thing," he muttered, grabbing the ends of her yukata and lifting it up to her waist.

"Sasuke!" Shocked, Hinata began backing away from him.

********************************************************Page Break***************************************************

He found her bending over his desk, her hand busy scribbling away. "What are you doing?"

Hinata lifted her head from her work and smiled at him. Holding up the paper, she waved him over. "I'm writing to Neji ni-san."

His steps faltered. "Oh?"

"What do you think?" she asked, handing him the paper.

Sasuke took the piece of paper from her hand and quickly scan the information. Nothing of much importance. Reassurance that she was doing well. Pleads for them to stop searching for her. Nothing devastating like revealing the location of their hideout.

"I'm handing over my position to Hanabi," she said as he continued reading silently.

Sasuke froze, his fingers threatening to crush the paper in his hands. Right there, between the words of apologies and reassurances, clear as day was what he had worked so desperately for; the secret location for all the research she had done for the scroll and crystal clear instructions on how to use it. In his hands was what he had wanted all along. With this letter, his revenge could be a reality. And she had shown it to him without the slightest thought of suspicions. He lifted his head and pinned her with his gaze.

Was she testing him? No, not Hinata. It wasn't in her nature. By doing so, she was telling him that she trusted him. He groaned and yanked her to his body, the letter slipping to the floor, forgotten. "Hinata," he groaned before his mouth crushed against her. He lift her and set her on top of the desk, shoving pens, papers, and ink mindlessly onto the floor.

Hinata gasped when he spread her legs and fill her in one hard thrust. "Sasuke," she moaned, her hands gripping onto the edge of the desk as he began to thrust against her.

He had stolen something precious he realized as he gaze down at her sleeping form. And sooner or later, they would come for her, for him. He had always known that he would either die in the battlefield or die trying and had long resigned himself to that fact. How was it possible that such a wonderful woman was now sleeping in his arms? Sasuke had no fantasies about who he was. He was the most wanted missing Nin in the shinobi world. Every shinobi wanted a piece of him, dead or alive. He had committed countless of crimes, petty theft was the least of his worries.

And yet, he knew. Just as sure as the sun rising in the East and setting in the West, he was sure the Hyuuga clan was never going to give up and Naruto…he knew how stubborn Naruto could be. His arms tighten possessively around her delicate frame. This stolen woman had become the most important person to him and Sasuke refused to imagine what life would be like without her.

********************************************************Page Break***************************************************

Sasuke's eyes slowly took in the masses of bodies as he wiped the blood from his blade. He had told Hinata he would go to town and send her letter only to find these missing Nins sneaking around the entrance of the waterfall. How had they gotten this close? Did they know that his most precious person was behind these walls? And if they did, how much were they willing to sacrifice to get to her? How many more would come?

How many were there? Twenty? Thirty? He had lost count. With his power, they were no match for him. Within an hour, he had been able to take them all out. And yet…there had been moments. By the sheer force of their numbers, they had almost overwhelmed him.

And in that one terrifying moment when he realized his own mortality, it was not fear for his own life he felt but Hinata's. The thought of what could befall her if he should die petrified him. As much as he thought himself a god, he was but a mere mortal. A mortal who had made too many enemies.

Sasuke crumbled the letter, crushing it before setting it to ashes. He stripped himself of his clothes and stepped further into the water. He would need to be careful and clean all the blood from his body but his clothes were unsalvageable. Drenched in blood from top to bottom, no amount of washing was going to be able to hide the stain from her. He would need to go into town to get a new set of clothes but the thought of leaving her unprotected troubled him.

He had thought to bind her to him. He had thought he could take her from her families and friends, hide her away from the rest of the world and monopolize all her smiles. He had thought that if she was all he would ever need than he would be everything she would ever need. He had been selfish. Thinking of only his needs, his wants and his happiness.

But how long could he hide? How long would he be able to protect her? Even if he could protect her, there were no guarantee that he would always be by her side. There were bound to be times when he would need to leave. To get supplies, to-like today…just a normal average day that ended up with the deaths of countless of shinobi.

He was a missing Nin. Life by his side meant a constant danger. A lifetime of always being on the run, constantly fearing for her life. Could he put her through all that? And if they shall ever have kids…god, how was he ever going to keep them safe?

If she was in Konoha, she would always have the protection of the Hyuuga clan and Naruto. She would be surrounded by those who cared for her and her life would be safe.

And suddenly Sasuke came to the sickening realizations that he couldn't keep her. He was hit with the revolting idea that despite his wishes, he couldn't keep her. He clutched his hands into fists as he fought the insidious effects of his realizations and yet it won't leave him alone.

Pain and grief washed over him in incredible proportions, but so did bitterness. Raw, unflinching bitterness. For even as he denied it, fought against it, there was the knowledge that there was no other way.

"Why?" he cried, eyes squeezed shut. "Why must I release her?!"

But there was no answer.

Around him, only the sound of the waterfall and rushing water, everything else was utterly still and silent.

"Why?!" he shouted, sinking to his knees. He didn't want to let her go. He would rather die before he let her go. She belonged to him. She had promised. She was his. Only his. "Why?!"

Because he loved her. Because for the first time in a long time, Uchiha Sasuke loved something other than revenge.

This time, the tears were expected and even as the pain ebbed and flowed deep inside him, Sasuke forced his trembling hands to continued washing away the blood from his body.

He would not let the sight of him drenched in blood be her last memory of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So…I went there. I'm sorry if some of you are offended by the anal play. Were you expecting plot? What plot?! And also, Sasuke's limitless stamina…blame it on his shinobi background. Lots of long hours training and such…LOL…

Yes, for those of you that guessed that Hinata was merely out shopping, you are absolutely right! What do you win?! Nothing but my enjoyment at seeing some of your predictions. It was fun, thanks!

There was a reason why this chapter took longer than usual to update. I had two possible routes for how this chapter was going to go and I struggled desperately on which route to take. Depending on the route, the story was either going to end in the next two chapters or go on for longer. In the end, I decided on the short route since it was what I originally had in mind. But it was a real struggle for sure and I kept jumping back and forth between the two.

I have an operation in two days (On my eye. Yea, all those times spent watching porn and writing smut has finally done me in. JK…to be honest, I'm a little scared so wish me luck) so I rushed to get this chapter out before it. If anything came out wrong or weird, please don't hesitate to tell me so I can fix it. I will be out of commission for a while after.

Thanks to all the members and guest members who reviewed! (There were too many so I'm not going to list them here because I'm sleepy and I need to catch my sleep). I really can't thanked you guys enough for your kind words and motivations! I have so much fun reading them so please keep them coming. How to show an author that you like their work, you asked? I'm so happy you asked. By reviewing of course!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Naruto. I make no money from this.

**Warnings: VERY STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT** (Please skip this chapter if easily offended. If not, enjoy yourselves, my fellow perverts!)**, OOC and unbeta** (grammar are always bad so always be prepare for it). **Read at your own risk.**

* * *

><p>He was so quiet she wouldn't have heard him if she was not a trained shinobi. However, she had spent most of her life surrounded by people who took pride in moving undetected so she noticed him right off the bat when he settled himself into the sofa in their living room. Something was bothering him and Hinata couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling that whatever it was, it was connected with him sending that letter the other day. Was he displeased that she was still keeping contact with Konoha? Konoha was a part of her, cutting it completely from her life would be like losing a limb. Her family and friends were all there. She couldn't let them go on worrying about her while she went living without worries. Surely, he must understand that.<p>

Or could it be because of what happened recently?

Living an isolated life has its shares of benefits but also its share of disadvantages as well. The peace and tranquility were a pleasure but the lack of electricity or anything requiring the use of it was a pain. This meant, not watching movies or using light bulbs. And on that particular morning, Hinata wished that she had thought ahead and brought a very important necessity the last time she had went into town as she searched desperately for a replacement.

She had been searching through one of the drawers when Sasuke grabbed her yukata and yanked it to her waist. "Oh god, Hinata," he gasped, his face whitening at the trails of blood running down her thighs. "Are you alright? Was I too rough last night?" He asked.

Hinata blushed. "No," she whispered, trying to pull the material down. He refused to release the material. His eyes were focused solely on the drenched panties. "Then why are you bleeding?"

"It's th-that time of the month."

"Oh..." Embarrassed, he released her instantly.

Ever since then, he hadn't touch her; casually or intimately. Positive that it was because of her womanly inconvenience that he hadn't touched her, Hinata had worked up her courage once the event had passed and using the darkness of night to mask her burning face, turned to him and in no uncertain words, whispered, "We can do it."

He had simply stared at her. Though horrified and beyond embarrassed, she had pressed on. "I mean I'm no longer on-we can-that is…if you want-"

"I know," he had answered before turning and going back to sleep, leaving Hinata hurt and confused.

Did he not want her anymore? Had he tired of her already?

She liked to think that though he still clung tightly to his most private secrets and thoughts, she had begun to understand him more and more since she first met him. But ever since that day, he had been slowly withdrawing from her. Sometimes she'd find him gazing at her, his eyes filled with an unknown emotion and many times, Hinata was tempted to ask him just what it was he was thinking of. Like now, he was watching her. Sitting several feet away, his gaze ranking silently over her as she tried unsuccessfully to cut the tomatoes into smaller slices. Hyuuga Hinata, a shinobi, was having difficulties slicing some harmless tomatoes.

Hopelessly disheartened from the wretched direction her thoughts were heading, Hinata glance nervously toward Sasuke. Their gazes met.

He made no move to come toward her, to get off the sofa. He simply sat there, holding her gaze intimidatingly.

Though he was doing nothing but staring at her, Hinata felt every touch, every caress of his gaze as they roamed over her body, the intensity in his eyes made her body hot, her skin flushed and her core throbbed with desires. She shuddered, feeling suddenly out of breath as her wits scattered and her passion heated.

She missed him she realized miserably. Missed the touch of his hands, missed the warmth of his arms, and missed the hot, wet sweep of his tongue and lips. But most of all, she wanted to expel his worries, sooth the lines on his face, and watch the lines of his mouth curved in that arrogant but handsome smirk.

Fighting down her fears and uncertainties, she set her knife down, giving up on the helpless task. Be brave Hinata, she silently told herself as she turned and started toward him. If she wanted his touch then for once, she would have to be the aggressor.

Sasuke watched as Hinata walked towards him, her back straight, her shoulders firm, her face held high and wondered briefly at the suddenly change. She didn't give him much time to ponder the sudden confidence. Within a few quick steps, she was in front of him and before he could react, she reached out and caught his chin, gently forcing his face upward. "What is wrong, Sasuke?"

He searched her face and found himself drowning in her eyes, in the concern that filled them. For a long time, he simply held her gaze then he wrenched his gaze from hers and looked out the window. "Nothing." He reached out and removed her hand. "Everything's fine."

He was not going to tell her. He had no intention of telling her. Hinata knew Sasuke was not high on emotions but his refusal still stung. "Kiss me, Sasuke."

The words were soft but firm, a plea as well as a demand. Turning toward her, he looked at her face and his eyes hardened; so did the lines of his face. "No."

Unwilling to give up, she crawled onto his lap, slid her hands around his nape, pressed herself against him and kissed him.

Though he told himself for the hundredth times that day that he shouldn't touch her, he found his arms immediately circling her waist, his lips moving softly against hers, unconsciously wanting more. She deepen the kiss as her fingers gently stroke the sides of his face and a shudder went through his body. Parting her lips, Hinata tried to coax him to deepen the kiss.

"No," Sasuke grasped, snatching his lips from her. He drew a long, steadying breath, fighting to hold himself in check.

With hardened determination, she reach for him again. She touched her tongue to his lips and felt the gasp of his indrawn breath; encouraged, she pulled him closer, closer still. Her tongue surged between his teeth as she rocked her hips against his. He uttered a low sound, his hands gripping her hips, his fingers biting into the soft flesh.

He knew what she was doing. Knew how much courage it must have taken her to get to this stage. The courageous act made Sasuke's heart ache, because it forcibly reminded him that she loved him. Loved him enough to cast aside her shy nature and proposition him like this. He also knew that if he refused her now, it would crush her courage, destroy the wobbly confidence she was desperately trying to portray. The mere thought that she trusted him enough to give him this much power over her closed his throat and rendered him almost incapable of resistances.

But resist her he must. Now that he was sure she wasn't pregnant, there was no excuse to keep her. He should have let her go the moment he found out, but he couldn't. He kept telling himself, 'one more day.' And somehow one day had turned to two, two to three and before he realized it, a whole week had went by.

"Hinata," he groaned, stilling her movements. "Stop."

"You do not want me anymore?"

Sasuke heard the hurt in her voice, felt her words prick at him like the sharp end of a knife but he didn't waver. He held on. He would not risk her life simply because he couldn't stop himself from falling under her charms.

He didn't answer her. He didn't need to. The look in his eyes, the set of his jaw, was all the answer she needed. She had thrown herself upon him, crawled onto his lap and kissed him and he had refused her. He no longer wanted her. He had grown tired of her. The feeling of not being desired crushed what little confidence his former caresses filled Hinata with.

"I'm so s-sorry," she stuttered, feeling horrified and embarrassed. "I don't know what I was t-thinking. Forgive me." She scrambled off his lap and rushed clumsily to her feet.

"Hinata," he caught her wrist. "Where are you going?"

"My plants," she whispered, careful to avert her gaze as she tugged gently on her wrist. "I forgot to water them."

Without looking at him, she gently tugged on her wrist again. She knew her strength was no match for his. She wasn't demanding that he let her go, she was asking.

Sasuke forced his fingers to release their grip. "Be careful."

She nodded, caught her breath, turned, and walked out the door. Leaving him completely alone in a house that seem suddenly cold and lifeless.

Though she tried to hide it from him, he saw the sheen of tears and anguish in her eyes moments before she turned from him. Sasuke felt that heaviness in his chest tighten once again and it took all his willpower not to call after her.

Hinata stared out at the open space of their small garden, her emotions in disarrayed. She had been out here for several hours and now the sun has already set. She knew she could no longer delayed going back inside. If she doesn't retreat into the house soon Sasuke would come for her. No, she thought miserably. He would not come for her. He never loved her and now even his desire for her had disappear. He didn't want her. Not anymore. Such rejection squeezed at her heart. Was it possible for a passion as theirs to burn out so quickly?

"No." She rose stubbornly to her feet. She'd heard the aching emotion in his voice when he thought she was leaving. She'd felt the reflexive tightening of his arms and the increased pounding of his heart against her own when he made love to her. It could not be that he no longer wanted her. He wouldn't push her away. Not after demanding that she belong to him only. _Yes._ She was going back in and she was going to make him see reason even if she has tie him to their bed.

********************************************************Page Break***************************************************

Hinata walked through the door and paused, her gaze taking in the sight before her. Sasuke was sprawled on the floor, his arms and long legs stretched out, his hakamashita already half off, revealing his naked torso and his umanori crumbled and the straps hastily tied. Draped on the carved wooden arm of a nearby chair were his black haori and laying on top of it was his new blade. He looked at her with heavy-lidded, emotionless eyes and lifted a bottle of sake to sculpted lips.

Hinata was beside him in an instant. "What's wrong?" she asked softly. In all the times she had known him, she had never seen him drink. Judging by the bottles littering the floor, he must have been at it since she left.

"Stay away," he said in a low, rough tone. "I've been trying desperately to convince myself it's the right thing to do but I cannot promise that I will do the right thing if you come too close."

She knelt beside him. "What have you been convincing yourself of?" She reached out to touch him.

He flinched. "Do not touch me!" Sasuke warned. "If you touch me, I will hurt you. And I assure you, Hinata, I can hurt you in ways you've never dreamed of."

His tone held aggression, uncertainty, and a strong undercurrent of vulnerability. "I'm here, Sasuke. Do your worst."

"Hinata…"

She gently cupped his face in her hands. "There is nothing you can do to me that would push me away."

"Really?" He asked, pinning her with his gaze. "Nothing? Not even death?"

She heard the sadness and despair beneath the words and her heart hurt for him. "Not even death."

He stared at her for what seem like an eternity then he turned his head to look into the fire. "Why must you make this harder than it already is?"

"What is wrong, Sasuke? Let me help you."

"How are you planning to help me, Hinata?" He asked. "Rescue me from my evil ways? It's too late for that."

"No," she whispered, "I'm not looking to change you. You are who you are and I have accepted that. I want you. Nothing else. Let me share your burden, Sasuke. Trust me with your demons."

He closed his eyes for a brief moment. And then he smiled cynically. "Don't you know I can't be kept? I go where the winds takes me, and neither you nor anyone else can stop me. Sakura couldn't. Naruto couldn't. Itachi couldn't. And you? Who do you think you are?" He slowly stumbled to his feet and quickly set some distance between. He didn't trust himself not to reach for her. "The best you can do is to save yourself. And the way you do that is very simple. Leave."

Pain. She heard it. He was hurting. The knowledge clawed at her chest and propel her feet forward. "I'm not leaving, Sasuke."

His body went rigid at her words and his hands fisted by his sides. When his gaze fell on her, his eyes were cold and detached. Hinata froze in her track, immobilized by the dark intensity in his eyes. He was hurting and she has the power to stop it if she was courageous enough. He needed her. Now, more than ever. She moved forward.

"Did you know I killed my own brother?" he asked.

"I've always known," she answered. Who didn't know of the avenger? Who hadn't heard tales of his feats? Who didn't shivered in fear at the whisper of his name? Hinata had always known of his dark reputation.

"No, you do not!" he yelled, backing away from her. "He loved me. Loved me beyond anything and I killed him." He raised his fists. "I killed the only other person whom loved me other than my mother with these very hands," he whispered. "And sooner or later, they'll kill you too."

"Sasuke," Hinata whispered, her hands grasped his and gave him a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"These very hands held you down as I rape you," he said and tore his hands from her. "These hands brought countless tears to your lovely eyes and they shivered with excitement each time they touch you." He looked down at his hands as if they were strangers. "They still do."

"Sasuke…"

"Don't you understand?!" he backed away from her. "Despite knowing they shouldn't, they still ache to touch you, caress you and hold you. They want to do all of that and more. They'll never stop wanting you."

He turned from her, his face hidden in shadows. "These hands are cruel, ruthless, dirtied. Each time you let them near you, they leave a stain you won't ever be able to wash off."

Hinata felt him flinched when she came up behind him. "I don't want to wash them off." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "Touch me with your hands, Sasuke. Taint me, ruin me."

"You don't know what you're saying," he protested.

"Yes, I do." Hinata turned him around until he was facing her once more. "I knew who you were. Knew what you were capable of.…I want you regardless."

She took hold of his hand and placed it boldly on her breast. "Touch me," she whispered as she squeezed his hand around her breast.

"Hinata," Sasuke gasped.

She curved her other hand around his right hand, guide it under the folds of her yukata and placed it on her welcoming center. "Feel me, Sasuke." Hinata begged. "Feel how much I need you. Make me feel alive. Let me make you feel alive. Show me how much you want me, need me."

Sasuke groaned as his fingers parted her folds and slipped into her slick heat. "You know I want you," he whispered hoarsely against her. "I would die wanting you."

She rose on her toes and her lips trail up the side of his throat, whisper soft, across his cheekbone to his ear. "Then take me," she whispered, her palms boldly caressing his chest, seeking, touching. Her wet tongue darted out to lick seductively along his ear, her teeth nipping softly on the sensitive flesh. He stifled a groan and grasped her wrist. "Hinata, don't."

"Let me, Sasuke," she begged, tugging her wrist free and gently suck on the rim of his ear, soothing the tender skin with her tongue. "I want to touch you." She slid his hakamashita off his shoulders, let the material slipped to the floor. Tentatively, admirably, she put her hands on his chest, her fingers trace the curve of muscle that patterned him, stroke the contours and ridges of his body. He let out the faintest of sounds, but his expression didn't change, and he held himself very still as her hands danced across his hot, sleek skin. One of Hinata's fingertips brushed over his nipple. The sudden surge of pleasure that went through Sasuke spoke truer than any words. Her fingers lingered and teased, using the ragged sound of his breathing as her guide.

When her mouth closed over his nipple, he jerked, then stilled again, but she could feel the accelerated heartbeat of his heart against her lips. Remembering what he liked to do to her and the pleasure it gave her, she let her lips and tongue tease and draw, then circle, roll and lick until his nipples were as tight as hers.

"Hinata," he moaned, his hands closing over her shoulders when her teeth sink into the hard peak and tug. From beneath heavy lids, he watched her with eyes filled dark longing.

She sensed his struggles to remain indifference but knew he was losing the battle. He was burning up beneath her, his skin torching her everywhere she touched. She played, fingers firm on one bud while she tortured the other with lips, tongue, and teeth. Hearing his low moan of approval made wetness pool between her thighs. She switched and gave equal attention to his other nipple. Then she moved, kissing her way down his body. Her tongue traced his stomach, feeling the tightness of the muscles beneath her mouth. He sucked in a breath; his body tensed beneath her.

Although they have made love countless of times, ever since that first night, he hadn't let her touch him. It was as if he was holding that part of himself back. She wanted to break that barrier. She wanted to touch him, wanted to feel the heat of him within the palms of her hands, wanted to taste him and have him come in her mouth.

Sasuke watched Hinata kneel before him, her soft skin glowed in the moonlight as her hands pull on the knot of his slash and the image of her slender fingers wrapping around him as she took him into her mouth made his knees weak.

His breath caught when the ties around his hakama finally came undone and the pants dropped to the floor, his hard cock jerking upward. He still, his eyes watchful as everything tightened and coiled in anticipation of her touch. Her hands gripped his thighs, pressed, then moved slowly inward, silky fingers outlined softly across his heated skin as tension gripped him, making every nerve ending tingle and every breath a struggle.

Her fingers hovered, an inch from his cock and Sasuke groaned. "Hinata," he moaned, "Please." Very gently, almost as if she was afraid of hurting him, she touched her fingertips to the head of his shaft. His breath quickened and a drop of pre-cum ooze from the tip. Her thumb swirled over the thick vein that bulged under the head, making slow circles before gaining courage and wrapping her hand around the thick length and giving it a few slow, tentative strokes.

Sasuke's hips bucked and a low ragged moan escaped his lips. She pumped her hand up and down. His breath quickened and more wetness seeped from the tip. She scooped the liquid with her fingers, testing the texture between her fingers.

Licking her lips, she stepped closer.

"Hinata…" His tone was a warning, but he made no move to deter her as she angled him down to meet her waiting mouth.

"Please let me," she begged, licking her lips. "I need him…"

Her tongue swept across the tiny hole at the tip.

Sasuke's breath hissed out between his teeth.

He was so hard, hot, pulsing with life. With a moan, Hinata circled the wide, flared head with her lips and then licked, gently, then more firmly, taking in the taste of him. So, this was what he tasted like. Salty, tangy. Deciding that she liked the taste, she took him deeper into her mouth, sucked, kissed and then went back for more.

"Oh God," he groaned, shuddering. His hands came up to cup the back of her head.

Fueled by his response and the desire to please him, Hinata tilted her head and licked the pulsing length from top to bottom. The point of her tongue followed the path of a pulsing vein back to the thick crest. She licked around and around, her tongue cleaning away the thick essence of his precum. Wrapping her hand firmly around the base of his cock, she took him in as much as she could, going slow, feeling every ridge and vein beneath her lips.

Sasuke was certain he would die of the pleasure Hinata bestowed with such enthusiasm. She seemed lost in the act, entirely focused on pleasing him. Her beautiful face was flushed, her pale eyes glassy with arousal, her lips red and swollen and stretched tightly around his girth.

"Yes," he whispered, as she moaned and sucked harder. "Take me deeper…yes…"

He was trembling, burning, gasping for air. The sight of his cock sliding in and out of the ring of her lips was killing him. Several hours ago, he had thought he would never touch her again, never hold her or feel her hot and wet pussy tighten around his cock as she climaxed beneath him. The pain of that reality had driven him to drown his sorrows in alcohol. To be forced to face reality and accept, only to come to this reality—his cock engorged and throbbing with need and Hinata servicing his desires with such passionate fervor. It made his needs for her all the more agonizingly intense. "Hinata…I won't last…"

He was standing before her, completely naked while she was fully clothed, down on her knees, taking his thick shaft deeply into her mouth. And yet, she didn't feel any shame, any embarrassment or any regret, only the incredible need to please him and…her. She never thought the act of taking him into her mouth would have the power to arouse her. But she was wet and throbbing down below, utterly turned on by the sound of his harsh breaths coming faster and faster, and each time he groaned she felt her own desires climb higher. One hand fisted around him and pumped as she cupped his balls and rotated them around slowly.

He cursed, the tension in his spine painfully acute. "Hinata…you don't have to…"

"I want to," she breathed, her words warm against his wet skin. She heard Sasuke moaned her name in desperation and she responded in kind, moaned in sensual supplication, and relished the taste of his hard cock in her mouth as his fingers tightened on her scalp.

His body shiver as he thrust into her wet mouth, his cock running over her flickering tongue and against the back of her throat. Hinata's eager mouth flowed over the aching head of his cock, slurping sounds spewed from her mouth and his throbbing penis. Sasuke growled as he erupted, his cock jerking with every wrenching pulse of semen, his fingers tangling in her hair. Groaning with pleasure, he came, pumping hard and fast into the milking depths of her awaiting mouth until he was completely and utterly spent.

She released him with a last, lingering suck, her lips shiny with his seed. Sasuke stared down at her in a daze, blood pumping, heart pounding, his thoughts lost in an orgasmic fog. Emotion welled deep inside his chest.

"Hinata," he moaned, reaching for her and pulling her into his arms. He didn't want to let her go. Didn't want to face the sunrise. Didn't want to face the uncanny reality of having to let go. Didn't want to lose the peace she'd brought him—she and she alone. Through his desperations, he locked his arms around her, holding her so tight, he feared his arms would break.

"Make love to me, Sasuke," Hinata begged.

Yes. He would make love to her. He would love her as he never did before and then he would set her free. Better to perish alone than to drag her down with him.

For once, when their mouths met, there were no urgency, no overwhelming desperation, just the gentle touch of their lips but Hinata couldn't dispel the touch of sadness that seem to permeate every one of his touches.

She was stealing his breath, his life, his blackened soul. It didn't matter. In this moment, he'd welcome death and despair willingly for the heavenly torture of her mouth against his. Tomorrow, he'll worry about the consequences, another time, another place. Now, he simply wanted to touch, taste, and take.

He put two hands under her and with effortless ease, scope Hinata off her feet and quickly carry her to their bed. He spread her beneath him and for a moment, he simply marveled at her greatness. She was splayed beneath him, her clothes in disarray, her hair wild, her cheeks flushed and her lips plumb and glistening from his kisses. The seductiveness of her pose was such a sharp contrast to her innocent face it increased his fervor, made him harder and more desperate. She smiled, opened her arms and with a groan, Sasuke fell into her waiting arms.

He nipped at her chin, then slid lower, licking along her throat until he reached the obtrusive collar of her yukata. With cautious restrain, he peel the material slowly off her gorgeous body until her stiffened nipples were exposed to his hungry eyes then he bent to draw one of her aching nipples into his mouth. She arched against him, her hands immediately slid into his hair as she released a low cry.

His tongue pleasured her. Gently, he licked a tight peak, rolling the beaded point with his tongue. She moaned, clutching at his hair and pulling him closer. He cupped the swollen flesh her neglected breast and squeezed, shaped her with slow rhythms of his hand, rolling and pinching the hard peak between his fingers. She moaned his name, her back arching in response. "Sasuke…"

"You are so sweet and soft," he whispered, kissing down her body, circling her navel with the point of his tongue. "I could lose myself in you for days…forever…" He parted her thighs with his palms and buried his face in the slick, wet paradise of her sex. He licked her, parted the pouty lips to stroke across her clitoris before sinking his teeth on the tender flesh.

"Sasuke!" she cried out, her voice filled with startled, embarrassed pleasure.

He instinctively soothed her flesh, distracting her with gentle licks. Beneath his mouth, her juices swelled; dripping onto his tongue, intoxicating him and the hunger he felt for her stirred in response, rousing his swelling cock. He forced her thighs further apart, spread her delicious pussy before him and inhaled the delightful scent of her deep into his lungs. With a deep groan he feasted.

"Oh god," Hinata gasped. He was attacking her like a man depraved of food, giving her pleasure with avid lips and tongue, eating at her, drinking her in. "Sasuke," she moaned, on the edge of a steep cliff, unwilling to fall of it, yet hopelessly enchanted. Everything seemed to be in her all at once; lips, tongue, teeth, all working in unison, licking, circling, sucking, pulling, allowing her no space to retreat, bombarding her with sensations until there was no way to register them all. Hinata twisted beneath Sasuke, clawing at his shoulders, begging for mercy but he kept pushing, giving her no quarter, his tongue an instrument of torturous pleasure, lashing and flickering, forcing pleasure after exquisite pleasure upon her.

"Yea…yes…yes…" she gasped, fighting him even as her fingers tangled in his locks and pulled him closer.

Sasuke cupped her buttocks and lifted her, altering the angle, urging her thighs to widen so that he could take everything. His slid two fingers into her drenched core, thrust his fingers hard and fast into the spasming opening as he used his tongue on her swollen clitoris and she climaxed violently, her nails clawing at him. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke lifted his head and watched her as he cupped her sex in his hand. "You melt for me," he breathed, his chest lifting and falling rapidly. His fingers move inside her and she arched in helpless pleasure. "You were made for me."

The feel of him there, where she ached, was too much. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she breathed, "Come. Fill me."

His gaze darkened, the irises swallowed by dilated pupils. "There is so much I can do to your body, Hinata." He stroke her, spreading her juices to the soft tissue of her ass. "So many ways to impart pleasure." Inserting a thick finger into the hole, he curved it around and stroke upward.

Hinata moaned, the delicious burn spread through her, swelling and growing as he pumped. Another finger joined the two in her pussy, stretching her channel as he gently pump all fingers slowly in and out of both her holes. "Sasuke, I-" She instantly clamped her pussy muscles around him and he moaned, his cock twitching against his thigh.

"But it would take a lifetime. And that we do not have." The emotions in his painful tone; regret and despair was in sharp contrast to the ways his fingers move against her. They moved masterfully and seductively; knowing just when to be gentle and where to be rough.

But even if he must let her go, he was a selfish man and he'll make sure that no one would be able to make her feel this way, ever.

Her lower lip quivered and he licked across it, his breath hot and scented of alcohol. "If I love you well enough," he whispered, his fingers advanced and retreated, plunging deeply into her clenching sex, building her ardor with tender skill. "If I addict your body to mine," he moaned. "Can I make you forget the world?" _Would I be able to keep you, Hinata?_

Hinata didn't understand his words. Didn't understand why he sounded so sad, so final. But somehow her heart was breaking. Hearing so much pain in his voice confused her, made her question what they were doing and she reached for him, pressed her lips to his. He took her kiss with tangible desperation, his lips moving wildly over hers, his tongue thrusting deeply into her mouth, stealing her breath, making her head spin. His shoulders flexed beneath her touch, the muscles working to propel his fingers into her drenched, aching sex. She cried out softly, a thready sound of female surrender and lust. "Please…"

"Not yet."

"Now," she begged, her need too intense for further patience. "Please…now."

Sasuke reared up to a kneeling position, spread her thighs and thrust inside her in one hot breath. He was in her then, his thick, hot length filling and stretching her deliciously around him, making Hinata moan at the pleasure.

"Yes." He groaned, sliding his arms beneath her buttocks, holding her in place as he pushed deeper, seating his thick cock to the hilt in her tight hot sheath. "God…you feel so good."

He ground his hips against her, rubbing deep inside her, making her feel every throbbing inch of him. "Hinata," he moaned, sliding in and out of her, the movements of his hips leisurely, though nothing else about him was. He kept the rhythm slow, but rolled his hips as he entered her, encouraging her to spread her thighs wider, raise her knees higher.

"Always hungry," he whispered when Hinata quivered, her fingers digging into his upper arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist, accepting his possession of her body with ravenous greed. "Always passionate. You burn for me, Hinata." He withdrew then enter her again. Again and again until she was gasping and writhing, her face flushed and dampened with need.

Sasuke raise his head and activate his Sharingan. He wanted to capture this moment. To commit each sound she made, each restless movement of her head, each time she quivered at his touch to memory. He bent his head, kissed her long and thoroughly as each second became crystallized in his mind, creating memories he would cherish in the days to come. In the dark days without her, he would open the door to this treasure chest and relieve them as many time as it took until his body turn to ashes and his soul cease to exist.

Never had he reached this state, this depth of feeling. Beyond sensation, beyond the words, beyond logic. _Please, don't ever stop touching me._ He prayed.

As if hearing his silent call, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and shivered as she moaned his name. "Hinata," he whispered, increasing the depth of his exploration. "I-I lo-."

Sasuke paused and forced down the words. Here, was a woman who loved him for no reason except for himself …loved him when he had nothing to offer her but his body, loved him unconditionally and selfishlessly. If he told her how he felt about her, she would never be able to forget him, she'd wait for him for years after he disappeared and he couldn't do that to her. He couldn't let her waste away her life waiting for something that could never be.

"I'll never forget the way you look at me," he said with darkly sensual promise. "Not now. Not ever. That much I can promise you."

He took her mouth, inundating her senses with the taste of sake and the exotic spice that was uniquely his. She moaned in delight, her fingers slid into his raven locks and grip, pulling him further into her.

His pace picked up, his grip tightened. Together they strained in desperation, his hard body hammering into her soft one over and over again, the sound of their fierce mating can be heard in the silence of the room. Wild, animalist grunts and moans filled the small room.

He felt his climax coming, felt it grip him in a fist, felt it tighten his lungs but still he held on, held on until he heard Hinata cry his name and contract violently around him as her body shook with the force of her orgasm. Sasuke closed his eyes with a pleasured groan and forcibly withdrew from her clenching body, his release bursting from him in shocking spurts of molten liquid. Again and again he paint the naked canvas of her body with his seed until he collapsed, his body shuddering.

Through the haze of his ecstasy, he saw her face frown slightly when she realized that he hadn't come inside her. He cradled her head in his arms, kissing the frown from her face as his breathing slowly returned to normal. Maybe if they just stayed this way he wouldn't have to leave her.

But he was a man who had never run from reality, and clinging to Hinata wouldn't keep her here, and it wouldn't keep her safe. He sat up and grabbed a nearby cloth and began to wipe her body clean of his seed.

"Sasuke," Hinata reached out and grabbed his hands. "Why did you pul-"

"You must be thirsty," he answered, tossing the cloth aside. "Wait here, I'll go grab you something to drink."

********************************************************Page Break***************************************************

He stepped into the room and closed the door silently behind him.

She was fast asleep, crawled up on their bed with her hands tugged beneath her chin. Her long, delicate black lashes lay against her creamy, rose-tinged cheeks and her rich, dark hair spilled luxuriously across the pillow, covering her in its warmth. The sight of her made his heart clench.

He stood beside the bed staring down at her, awed. Sasuke could never get over how innocently beautiful she was. He doubt he ever would. Her ruby lips were parted slightly, her chest rising, falling so peacefully. He slowly lowered himself to his knees beside her and took in the sight of her. For a prolong moment, he simply watched her, enjoying the lovely sight of her. He studied her profile, the delicate line of her jaw and chin. The room was dark, but he was so close he could see the subtle flickering of her dark lashes and knew that if her eyes were to open he'd see the softness they held. And when he could no longer control himself, he allowed his fingers to softly trace the silky skin of her cheeks. She smiled, turning toward his touch and his heartbeat pounded in the arteries in his throat at the simple gesture. Cupping her cheeks within the palms of his hands, he brushed his lips softly against hers.

"Hinata," he gently nudged her awake. "Drink."

Her eyes fluttered open and when they settled on him she smiled. There was no trace of suspicion or hatred or disgust anywhere in her lovely, tender, loving eyes, and it seemed like a lifetime since anyone had looked at him like that. Even Sakura, whom claimed to love him on more than one occasion had looked at him with suspicions.

_Do not trust me so easily, Hinata. Do not drink it. _

He handed her the drink.

Smiling sweetly at him, she brought the cup to her lips, took a nice big gulp and set the glass down on the nightstand.

"Sasuke," she whispered, tossing back the cover and moving to make room for him. "Come."

As if under her spell, Sasuke crawled onto the bed with her, slide his arms around her waist and lay his head against her chest.

"Whatever is bothering you, we'll talk about it. If not tonight then tomorrow." Encircling her arms around his neck and clinging to him with gentle desperation she hugged him lovingly to her. "Whenever you're ready, I'll be here." Her fingers sneaked into his hair and softly stroked him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, enjoying the warmth of her body and the gentle loving feel of her touch. Tomorrow, he told himself. Tomorrow, he'd let her go but not tonight. Tonight, he simply wanted the warmth only she could give him.

********************************************************Page Break***************************************************

She never should succumbed to Uchiha Sasuke's blackmail. She hadn't know what kind of scroll it was or what it was used for. And at that moment, she hadn't care. All she wanted was for him to return what he'd stolen. "A more than fair trade," he had muttered, leaving her with no choice but to do his bidding.

She hadn't thought he would be so bold as to kidnap the poor girl but there was denying that it was because of her that Hinata was now in his hands. And now everything was a mess because of her.

Tenten breathe a sigh of regret as she absently sharpen her assortment of weapons, the sound of steel against stone a welcome distraction. Ever since that last encounter with them, Sasuke and Hinata simply vanished. After searching endlessly and finding no clue, they were forced to report back to Konoha, only to be told that they were to return immediately for rest.

Neji had refused, insisting that he didn't need rest but finally gave in when it was assured that Naruto would be taking over the task. The kages gathering had finally concluded, the peace treaty signed and Naruto was finally free to move around without suspicions. Shino and Kiba had returned from their month-long mission and would be joining him as well. The Hyuuga council was getting restless without a leader and Neji was needed back immediately. Left with no choice, Neji caved in and after two months of playing cat and mouse with Sasuke, they returned to Konoha, empty-handed.

She wondered if Neji included the fact that Hyuuga Hinata had jumped after Uchiha Sasuke in his report. Or the scene that had unfolded before their eyes before their battle took place? Why did Hinata jumped after Sasuke? Wasn't she a captive?

She heard the rustling of the leaves and immediately jerked to attention. Neji? No. She'd recognized Neji's chakra signature anywhere and this wasn't him. Tenten jumped to her feet, weapons raised.

The shadowy figure stepped into the clearing and Tenten's grip on her kunai tighten.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she snarled.

"Tenten," he acknowledged with a nod of his head.

"Where is sh-" Tenten caught the scroll with her left hand and her eyes widen. It couldn't be. But there was no mistake, she'd recognized this scroll anywhere. It was hers after all. A scroll she had model after the Benihisago and the Kohaku no Johei. It was one of her most prized invention and has the ability to seal a person within it for a limit period of time. She had given him the scroll not too long ago. "Wha-"

He was no longer there. Nothing but open spaces.

Her hand shook as she reached for the seal. _Please let Hinata be alive. _

Someone was calling her. The voice was very familiar. Hinata blinked, her eyes fluttering open. _Sakura petals._ _How strange._ She thought. _My room has that same flowered ceiling._ Her eyes widen and she lurched upright.

"Nee-san!" Hanabi cried, flinging herself against Hinata, almost knocking the breath out of her.

"Hanabi?" She grabbed her little sister. "Where am I?"

"In your bedroom, Hinata-sama," Neji replied, stepping forward. "How are you feeling?"

"Sasuke?!" Hinata gasped, her eyes searched the room in a frantic panic. "Where is he?!"

Tenten and Neji exchanged looks.

"He's not here. Do not worry, he cannot hurt you anymore."

_Not here._ Her muddled mind soaked in that information.

"Do you remember anything? How you got here?" Neji asked.

He had given her something to drink. She remember falling asleep in his arms. After that she didn't remember anything at all. The fact that she was now back in Konoha only meant one thing. He had drugged her.

He had grown tired of her. He no longer wanted her.

But even as she thought the words she knew it to be untrue. Not after what they had went through. He may not love her but there was one thing Hinata was sure of. He wanted her.

But he was not here.

"This was found with you," Tenten whispered, placing a scroll in her hands.

Hinata stared at the scroll and despite everything her heart swelled with hope until she recognized what kind of scroll it was. It was one of those he had used to seal their food in. Those scrolls have passwords. Passwords he had never indulged her in. Passwords he didn't trust her with. Her lips tremble and her hands shook. "I can't open it," she whispered heartbrokenly. "I don't know the password."

Her fingers grip the soft blanket and fought the urge to cry. She would not cry. She would not cry for someone who could throw her away so easily. She was Hyuuga Hinata, the head of the most prestigious clan in all of Konoha and she would not cry for a traitor.

And he was a traitor. He had betrayed her. Betrayed her body. Betrayed her trust. Betrayed her love.

"I know the password," Tenten answered, throwing a quick nervous glance at Neji before she bent down and whispered the password into Hinata's ear.

Hinata's eyes widen and a small smile graced her lips. "Thank you, Tenten-san."

Neji turned toward Tenten, one of his brow raised in questioning but Tenten refused to look at him, choosing instead to pretend that he was not there. Interesting. If Tenten wanted pretend obliviousness then so would he. He'd question her later.

The scroll snapped open and within it laid a moss rosebud and a blue rose, wrapped neatly in a pink ribbon, the ribbon he had used to tie her hair with. Her eyes began to water as she stared at the roses.

"We'll leave so you can rest," Neji whispered, his astute eyes watching his cousin with measured calculations. "Come Hanabi-sama." He grabbed Hanabi's arm and gently tug her along, muting her protest with a slight shake of his head. "Hinata is well. A little disoriented but well. What she need is rest." He forced her toward the door.

Hanabi reluctantly allowed Neji to pull her with him and Tenten out the door. "Take a good rest, nee-san. I'll be right outside if you need me."

Hinata nodded but didn't turn to look at Hanabi, her gaze was focused entirely on the roses.

"I've sent a message to the hokage of your safe return. He was searching for you in the Hidden Rain village but he's hurrying back now. He should be here by nightfall."

Hinata tensed. _Naruto._

"Thank you," she whispered.

Hinata stared at the roses for a long time. She remember his lack of interest when she had shown him the book. She reached out and softly trace the petal of a blue rose, the beauty of it lost on her.

"Sasuke, you coward," Hinata whispered. "If you think I'm going to thank you for leaving me, you're wrong." She set the rose aside and reached for the rosebud. "I won't," she murmured. "Do you hear me?!" She yelled, her fingernails biting into the steam. "I won't! I won't!"

He had left her. He had demanded that she never leave him, made love to her with such sweet intensity that she feared her body would never recover. Then he had left her. Hinata buried her head in her hands and cried. She cried and cried until all her tears had long gone dry. Then she cried some more.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Roses<strong>: Blue roses cannot be achieved naturally so they represent the unattainable or the mysterious. Blue roses therefore embody the desire for the unattainable. They say "I can't have you but I can't stop thinking about you."

**Moss Rosebud: **Confession of love

**AN:** I'm back! Thanks to everyone who wished me luck on my operation! It went wonderfully well (the operation went well but the nurse who gave the shots for the operation…I want to kill. She torture me for over 45 minutes because she couldn't find my vein. That's over forty tortuous minutes of her poking and prodding at me with needles. The whole time, I cried silent tears while my husband watched hopelessly. It was so bad I carry the bruise for over two weeks after).

Damn...this chapter was incredibly long...My longest yet. So, show some appreciation by reviewing, okay? There's nothing an author love more than reading reviews and loyal reviewers (even if they have nothing to say) are the best form of motivations and love! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I'm not listing everyone's names this time because others might not like it but just know that I appreciate and read all of them!

**ATTENTION ALL GUEST REVIEWERS:** I have something special planned for the last chapter so if you have reviewed before or are reviewing now, please please leave a name (it doesn't have to be a real name, just a fake but specific name) otherwise you will not get it. Thanks!

**Ado**, thanks for all your help with the chapter and for trying to help me when I was stuck!

**Side note:** I've just recently joined tumblr. My username is xiaojiangworld. If you have a tumblr account, please feel free to add me and if you want me to add you, please send me a request, pm, or leave a comment in the review. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Naruto. I make no money from this.

**Warnings: VERY STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT** (Please don't read if easily offended. If not, enjoy yourselves!)**, OOC and unbeta** (My beta is still beta-ing this chapter but I couldn't wait. I'll reupload the chapter once she finished). **Read at your own risk.**

**This is it girls, the final chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Hinata!" Tenten yelled, sliding the door open with such force that the frame threaten to come off. "Come, quick!"<p>

Hinata looked up from her tea. "What's the matter?"

"Uchiha Sasuke is attacking the village!"

"What?" the tea cup dropped from her hand and splashed onto the floor.

"There's no time to waste." Tenten grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled her toward the door. "Neji's already there. We need to hurry!"

********************************************************Page Break***************************************************

"Damn," Sasuke gasped as he grasp at the wound in his chest. Damn Naruto and his annoying rashengan. At this rate, he'd be dead before he even got to see her. "Let me pass, Naruto." Sasuke glanced around at the people who surrounded him. All people he had known and abandon. Some he would even considered friends but none of them who he was looking for.

Naruto grimaced. He had almost put a rashengan through Sasuke before he realized Sasuke wasn't fight back. In fact, Sasuke hadn't done anything but defend himself since he appeared before the village. "I…"

"Fuck that!" Kiba sneered. "You are not getting anywhere near the village."

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered. She couldn't believe it. Sasuke was here. On his own, he had come to the village.

At his name, Sasuke turned toward her and briefly acknowledge her presence with a slight nod of his head. Then his gaze wandered from her and he was once again scanning the crowd, as if searching for someone. She saw his eyes soften and she gasped as she saw an emotion she had never seen before. Desperation, longing…love. "Sasuke…"

A name escaped his lips. "Hinata..."

Sakura gasped, turned and saw the Hyuuga head standing a few feet away, her face white.

Hinata's hands trembled and she almost faint as she took in the sight of him. He was crunched down on one knee, one hand gasping at his chest and he was struggling to inhale air with short fast breaths. Exhaustion shown on every line of his face and the circles under his eyes spoke of many sleepless nights. He looked exhausted, dirty and very out of place surrounded by people he had once betrayed.

He was not a wanted friend nor a welcomed stranger.

"Hinata."

He said her name so tenderly, so reverently that she found herself taking a step forward before she could stop herself. The moment her eyes found his her heart jumped to her throat. All the months spent hating and cursing him disappeared in a second. In the next second she was pushing through the crowd and running toward him without a care of the world and everyone else in it.

Sasuke gaunt in pain with the force in which she flew into his arms.

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized as she tried to move out of his embrace.

"No," he groaned, his arms closing around her. "Stay. Don't leave. Don't ever leave." His arms tighten around her, his warm, solid chest pressed against her front, and then his face was sliding into the hollow between her neck and shoulder, his breath warming her from the outside in.

"Sasuke," Hinata breathed, her hands reaching for him, her hands running all over his body. He had lost weight. "Oh god, you're bleeding," she whispered, fear in her voice.

"Hinata," Sasuke whispered, his hands caressing her body just as desperately. God, how he had missed her. She was crying, her beautiful tears were falling for him and it tore at his heart.

"Let me heal you." She grabbed at his clothes, practically tearing at them.

"Hinata," Sasuke whispered as he removed her hands from his body. "I'm fine." But she was not listening as she continued to go at his clothes. "Hinata," Sasuke grasped her lovely tear-stained face in the palm of his hands and force her to look at him. One look at her lovely face, her tear-stained eyes and he was lost.

Everyone. Everyone's eyes widen and their mouth gaped open in shock and disbelief as Sasuke crushed his mouth against Hinata. Everyone, except Hyuuga Neji's. Neji frowned, hard.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, the pain in his chest completely forgotten. He ignored the fact that his blood was seeping into her yukata as one of his hands slipped into her hair and his mouth open against her. Hungrily, desperately, his tongue sneaked into her mouth as his arm closed around her waist and pulled her astride his lap.

Once they had begun, they could not stop kissing and touching each other. They had been starving for each other for far too long. He stroked her tongue with his, dominating, demanding until she clung to him, allowing him to ravish her until she was mindless. He kissed until she was panting and biting and digging her nails into his flesh in blind ecstasy.

"Ahem!" Naruto coughed but Sasuke seemed oblivious to him and everyone around him as his hands disappear beneath her yukata and slid upward.

Something was wrong. Hinata knew that but right this moment, her head was spinning out of control and all she could focus on were his lips moving against hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth, his arms tightening around her until he was all she saw and heard and felt…everywhere.

"Ahem!" This time, it was Hyuuga Neji who coughed.

Sasuke groaned in annoyance and removed his hands from beneath her yukata. He reluctantly lifted his mouth from hers and glared at the surrounding people. "This will have to wait," Sasuke whispered against Hinata's neck as he nipped softly along her jaw.

Hinata blinked, completely out of breath, her mind fuzzy. "Huh?"

"We have an audience," he answered and smirked with satisfaction as realization hit her and Hinata squeaked with embarrassment, burying her burning face in the arm of his haori. God, he love her so damn much.

"I'll surrender," he shouted toward Naruto.

"No!" Hinata protested. "Sasuke, you can't!"

He smiled at her, his hands tightening around her protectively. "On one condition," Sasuke finished.

"What condition?" Naruto asked.

"I will not fight and I'll give you all the information you need. I'll even consent to being your prisoner, on the condition that Hyuuga Hinata be allow to visit me for two hours, every day, without disturbance."

********************************************************Page Break***************************************************

He didn't hear her entrance, his usual awareness eclipsed by his keen study of the wall of his prison. It was odd, the intensity in which he study it, his features brooding and tense, the muscles taut beneath his black haori. Every line of his body spoke of hostility and the darkness she had glimpsed in him many times before hadn't ceased, merely obscured by a strange calm. He appeared every inch the dangerous man he was rumored to be and just as handsome as she remembered. Her heart swelled and for a moment she forgot that he didn't feel the same way.

"Sasuke-kun?"

His dark head snapped up. For a moment she thought she saw delight and her childish heart jumped with joy. But the instant he saw that it was her, whatever was there in his eyes was replaced by cold indifference. "Sakura," he muttered, briefly acknowledging her presence before going back to studying the surrounding of his dark prison and she was left standing there, completely ignored.

He was doing it again and her heart clenched at the knowledge. When he had appear unexpectedly before the village, she had been both hurt and shocked at the indifference in his gaze when he looked passed her, completely overlooking her as his eyes searched among the crowd. And when his gaze landed on Hyuuga Hinata, Sakura experienced for the first time what it was like to be Naruto-completely and absolutely ignored in favor of another, as if her very presence hold no meaning.

Then, she had felt unseen, unwanted. But that was nothing compared to when Hinata had ran into his arms and they had kissed as if the world didn't exist.

After the display they made, there was no doubt that Sasuke lov-she still couldn't wrap her head around the idea-loved Hinata.

So what was she doing here? Was she a glutton for self-punishment?

As Sakura watched Sasuke, she told herself that it was because she wanted closure. "So…" she began cautiously. "You've finally decided to return."

"So I have," he agreed without looking at her.

She was dishearten by his complete lack of interest, but she'd known this would be difficult. He wouldn't be Sasuke if it was otherwise. "Why?" she asked, unable to keep the bitterness from her voice and hating herself for it.

Sasuke turned his head and stared at her unflinchingly from his position on the bed. "Don't you mean, why her and not you?" They both knew she was not asking why he had returned.

Sakura flinched and Sasuke almost regretted his words. There was no need to be unnecessary crude. While he did not love her, he did appreciate her blind loyalty. Even if it was unwelcomed or misplaced. "Why did you love me, Sakura?"

The way he worded his question made it sound as if he considered her love for him no longer valid. She had tried to get over him. God knew she had tried. Over the years, she had dated several men in her attempts to forget her once teammate and first love. But the moment her eyes landed on him on the outskirts of their village, all those childish dreams her foolish heart couldn't crushed had unleash like a tidal wave, leaving her completely hopeful.

Even his callous treatment of her and the display he and Hinata made had cause but a small dent in her irrational heart. "I-"

"What is it about me that you loved?" He went on, getting up from his sitting position on the bed and coming to a direct stop in front of her. "I was a horrible teammate. I treated you like dirt and I tried to kill you twice."

"You've also saved me," she whispered. She stared at him, eyes full of emotions she hope he would understand. Instead, he shifted his gaze away.

"You don't love me, Sakura," he muttered, trying hard to keep the harshness from his voice but failing. "You loved your illusion of what I was."

Sakura frowned and began to protest, "That's not true-"

"But it is true," Sasuke said harshly. "You wove a dream of magnificent grandeur about the great Uchiha prodigy and your unwavering love for him and placed me in it without my consent."

If he'd wanted to cause her additional pain, he couldn't have found a better way. It was one thing to not return her love for him but to demean her love for him was plain cruel. "Do not," she muttered, her hands clenching into fists. "Cheapen my love for you by categorizing it as some sort of childish crush-"

"You may think you know who I am but you do not," Sasuke continued, his voice overpowering her and everything else in the room. "You have no idea what I've become. What I've done. What I am capable of doing. I'm not the angry young boy I used to be. And if you truly know the extent in which I've changed, you wouldn't be able to accept that change."

She didn't know which was more painful: having him ignore her or hearing his painful words. He was driving nails into her and he didn't even seem to care. Sakura swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Does she?"

"Yes," he answered without pause.

She asked him why. Why Hinata? Why not her? All his life, people wanted to change him. His father wanted to change him for the Uchiha clan. Itachi wanted to change him for Konoha and his own progress. Orochimaru wanted to change him for himself. Naruto wanted to change him for friendship. Sakura wanted to change him for love. And he wanted to change himself for revenge.

All except Hinata.

She had looked into his eyes, saw the darkness in him, knew the evil in his heart and accepted it. For once in his life, someone loved him for what he was and not their ideals of what he could be.

"Yes, she does," he repeated. "And that is why."

For a moment there was nothing. Neither spoke and the silence echoed in the prison. The silence around them stretched and expanded in the darkness of the room until Sakura felt as if she would suffocate. "Then so can I-"

"No," he stopped her. "You may think you love me but you do not. You loved the angry little boy whom you thought you can change. Not the reality before you now."

Sakura stared at him, wounded by his words. Did he truly believe that her love for him was that shallow?

For several long moment they simply stared at each other. Burning gray eyes stare impassively into soft pleading emerald eyes. He believed her love for him to be nothing more than a childish crush. Nothing more than a passing fancy of youth and she knew that no matter what she said, she would not be able to convince him otherwise.

He was standing so close, closer than he had been for a long time and for a crazy moment Sakura wanted to press her palms to his chest and feel his heartbeat. Perhaps her heart could connect with his in ways her words were not able to. Before she could stop herself, she found herself reaching for him.

For one small fragment of time everything was fine and she thought he might actually let her touch him. And then it all changed. His eyes darkened with something that looked like disgust and he actually flinched as he jerked back from her and his features contorted into a mask of rage.

His rejection stunned and Sakura stared at him, searching for the truth, trying to find something that would convinced her otherwise in his dark handsome face. But what she saw was what she had known all along. He didn't love her. Never did.

All these years…she had been telling herself that if only he would returned to Konoha, she'd make him see reason, prove that she could love him and that if he would only open his heart to her, she'd prove that she was worthy of his love and trust. All those years spent chasing his shadow with that hope hidden in her heart because the alternative—that she never had a chance at all—she couldn't bear to think about. She had been using all sorts of excuses, doing gymnastics for her persistent love for him because the thought of giving up after all these years filled her heart with a sense of trepidation and made the pain all the more powerful.

But the truth was before her now and there was no denying it. Sakura closed her eyes, willing the pain, the rejection to cease.

"Sakura," he began, the darkness leaving his features and his voice soften. "I-"

"Enough," Sakura whispered, holding up her hand to halt his words. "You've said more than enough." She turned away from him and started up the stairs of the dark prison.

"Sakura," Sasuke called. "I…it was not my intention to belittle your love for me."

Her feet slowed to a stop. Despite everything, Sakura paused, helplessly hopeful.

"Thank you," he whispered. "For loving me."

With her chest aching, her throat closed up, Sakura forced her legs forward and walked out without looking back. She didn't want his gratitude. She wanted his love.

********************************************************Page Break***************************************************

Was something keeping her? He thought furiously as he pace back and forth across the floor of his prison. So many visitors today and none of them whom he wanted to see. Sakura had visited him first, followed by Kiba, Shino and Neji. Even Tenten had paid him a visit. Not a single kind word was whispered between him and his guests and all of them, with the exception of Sakura, had left him with the same hefty warning; hurt Hinata in any way and they would personally see to his death.

Sasuke was still pacing back and forth in his room when Naruto entered. Sensing his presence Sasuke stopped immediately and turned in his direction. "Naruto," he muttered, watching him with cautious wary eyes, his posture that of a man ready for anything.

His feet made long echoing noise as he descended down the dark staircase toward Sasuke, his characteristic orange and black uniform and white cape a stark contrast to Sasuke's dark brooding clothes. "She says she loves you," Naruto whispered the moment he was standing within a few inches of Sasuke. "Do you?"

Naruto didn't really expect Sasuke to answer, and he was surprised when Sasuke met his gaze without blinking and said, "Yes. More than myself. More than power. More than…revenge."

"And how long before you grew restless? How long until you decide that living like this isn't for you and leave?"

Sasuke looked at the man whom he could truly say he considered his friend, perhaps, his only friend. "I don't expect you to believe me. Ask me this question five months ago and I wouldn't believe it myself either," he admitted freely. "If you do not believe me now you can come and ask me again tomorrow. And the next day and the day after that. I will never leave her, never."

Naruto was silent as he watched the man he once considered his friend, still did. He sighed. "You have my blessing," he said and turned to leave.

"That's it?" Sasuke asked. "Aren't you going to yell at me? Scream? Do what you do best, Naruto. Fight me!"

Naruto shrugged. "What's the point? Hinata has already decided. She may look fragile but that girl is incredibly stubborn. Once she has made her decision, nothing in the world would be able to move her."

Sasuke stared. "You have changed."

"Have I?" Naruto laughed, sketching the back of his head with his hand. "Being hokage tends to do that to people."

"You're not going to question my sincerity?" Sasuke persisted. "I would if I were you."

"Should I?" Naruto asked, his brows narrowing. "Do I have cause to suspect you, Sasuke?"

Something flashed in Sasuke's eyes, something guilty and elusive but he made no reply, only stood there and watched him, a face of unreadable emotions reflected in his face. Then he shifted his gaze guiltily. "Has she told you about what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Naruto answered. Although he and Hinata talked about it, she never went into detail about what happened between her and Sasuke. She didn't feel comfortable discoursing what happened and Naruto trusted her enough not to question her. "Is there something I should know?" he asked.

_Yes. So many things. So many filthy, evil, unspeakable things._ _Did she tell you that I held her down and raped her? Would you still consider me a friend if you knew that I raped the woman I love in a moment of weakness? That if given the chance, I would do things differently but I would still have taken her and happily do it again and again if it meant I could keep her. Would you believe in me if you knew that my love for her is all-consuming; obsession at its finest. _

"No," he muttered. It was Hinata's choice rather she wanted to reveal what really happened between them and if she had chosen to keep certain details hidden then he would respect her wishes.

Naruto's smiling blue eyes narrowed dangerously and for several moment he watched Sasuke with an intensity Sasuke never knew Naruto possess. It was in this moment that Sasuke realized that the juvenile troublemaker has truly changed. What was once an irresponsible nuisance was standing before him a much calmer man, worthy of the title of hokage. Naruto has truly come a long way.

"Well, that settles that," Naruto declared nonchalantly when he could no longer stand the silence and grin when Sasuke's eyes widen in surprised. "Besides," he continued. "After that embarrassing scene you guys made in front of the whole village, anyone would be crazy to question your love."

For a moment Sasuke was actually stuck speechless as he gaped like a fish out of water. "I-I-we…"

"Are you blushing?!" Naruto bellowed, dashing forward, his face impossibly close. "Oh my god, you are! You're actually blush-"

Fuck that. Naruto hasn't changed at all.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" Naruto yelled, staring in shock at the blood now covering his hand.

"Shut up, idiot." Sasuke murmured, gently messaging his aching hand. Fuck, but Naruto has a damn strong nose.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and wiped the blood from his nose and hand. "If you hurt her," Naruto whispered, his voice suddenly deadly serious. "I will kill you. Best friends or not. You know that, right?"

Sasuke smiled. "You have my permission."

"Che," Naruto muttered, "if I had known it would be this easy to get you to returned, I wouldn't have spent all those years chasing after you. Take care, Sasuke. Be sure to stay out of trouble if you really want things to work out between you and Hinata. It won't be easy. Everyone is against you and there's no guarantee that you'll ever be release from this cell."

Sasuke scowled. "What do you mean? Aren't you the hokage of this god damn village?"

Naruto shrugged, his palms opening in a 'nothing I can do about it gesture.' "Who asked you to attack my village?"

"I didn't attack the village," Sasuke grumbled. "I merely entered and was attacked without provocation."

"You're a freaking missing nin!" Naruto yelled, pointing his finger accusingly at Sasuke. "You asked for it! You're lucky that your cell is this spacious and that you have a separate toilet. If it was up to the others you would be chain to a wall and Ibiki would be having his fun with you right now!"

"Why you…" Sasuke jeered.

They glared at each other, not speaking, their nostrils flared in anger.

Then Naruto grinned. "I've miss you, bastard."

Sasuke smirked. "Same here, idiot."

********************************************************Page Break***************************************************

She had barely made it through the door before she found herself shoved against the wall, his hard body pressing her soft one tightly against the wall of his prison, his hot breath breathing down the back of her neck and sending shiver through her body. "Hinata," he whispered, his voice husky and seductive, "What took you so long? I've been waiting forever for you."

"I-" she tried to turn and look at him and explain that she hadn't been allowed to visit him until now.

"Never mind," he groaned, nuzzling the back of her neck, nipping her ear, his hands tracing frantically over her body, filling his hands with her soft skin. "You're here now."

"Sasuke," Hinata panted as his hands curved around her buttocks and grip, his lips nipping along her jaw, his tongue laving down her throat, trailing wet hot kisses down her delicate neck. "We shouldn't be doing this…"

"There's so many things we shouldn't do but this…" he sneaked his leg between hers, forced her legs open and pressed his swollen cock impatiently against the curve of her plump ass. "This is never going to be one of them," he groaned as his hands messaged her soft buttocks, rubbing his cock up and down the crack of her ass.

"But-" she gasped. He was so hard and hot she could feel him even through the barrier of her shorts and his umanori. Wetness pooled between her legs. "The g-guards…" she protested weakly when his hands closed over her jacket and ripped it open in one smooth motion. He hastily slid it off her shoulders and toss it carelessly aside before his hands closed over her breasts, greedily messaging them through her shirt. He teased the nipple with his fingers, plucked them into hard, taut buds, and a tide of fire blazed through her. "They'll hear," Hinata moaned as he pinched the hard peaks and tugged roughly.

"Let them," he growled, one hand glided down her body, fingers curving around her shorts and swiftly jerked it down, slipping the annoying thing down her silky legs and off her delicious body. "I want them to hear your screams of pleasure and know that you belong to me," he breathed as he yanked roughly at her underwear, tearing straight through the white lace as if it were tissue paper and tossing the useless garment aside.

Oh god. If he continued at this pace, she wouldn't have anything to wear by the time he was done. "Ah," Hinata cried out as he crudely parted her legs and found her dripping, aching sex and thrust two fingers into her slick channel. If she wasn't already so aroused it would have been unpleasantly painful, but the need pulsing through her body made the rough treatment so delicious and erotic that she thought she was going to die from the pleasure.

He had tried to forget her. Tried to bury the vast range of emotions the very thought of her triggered. And yet, when it came to Hinata, it seemed that it was him, who was vulnerable. Him, who longed for what he could not have, longed to be what he could not be.

Even when his mind was trying to untangle himself, trying to push the memories of her touch, her laughter, her love away, his heart clung to them, tightly, mindlessly yearning, flinging all his plans of self-sacrifice and gallantry to the cold lonely shadows of the night.

"I've missed you," he said in a low, yarning voice when her hot sex clenched around his fingers and sucked greedily at them. "I have missed you so damn much," he groaned, thrusting in and out of her slick core, making her body tremble with pleasure. "Every second of every day I've miss you, Hinata."

She heard the longing and need in his voice and knew them to be true because the same overwhelming feelings were flowing inside her. Hungrily, ravenously her hands slid into his hair, her fingers gripping the locks fervently as she brought his mouth down against hers.

He took her lips in a ravaging kiss that sent spirals of heat lancing through her. His tongue swept into her mouth while his fingers slide in and out of her. "Hinata," he whispered against her mouth. "Tell me how much you've missed me."

"I've missed you, Sasuke," Hinata moaned breathlessly as he torment her sex over and over with his greedy fingers, seemingly bent on coating themselves in every drop of her juices. "I've missed you so much." So much there were times she was certain she would die from the loneliness and longing.

"How many times have you dreamed of me?" His fingers thrust deeply into her hot channel, dance restlessly over the flushed, swollen clitoris of her sex, again and again. "How many times have you woken up, wet and hungry between your legs?"

"Every morning," she gasped at the pleasure raging through her, at the hot liquid desires flowing through her veins. "Every night I dream of you and every morning I want you."

"Then take me, Hinata," he whispered in her ear, withdrawing his fingers from her tight pussy and smiled when she moaned a protest. He tugged impatiently on the slash of his umanori, yanked the material down, freeing his long hard length. He flipped Hinata around to face him, lifted her up, not even bothering to step out of his pants as he wrapped her legs around his waist and positioned his rock-hard cock between the slick folds of her sex. "Take all of me inside you," he command, thrusting upward as he lowered her, burying himself to the hilt.

"Ahhh," Hinata cried out in a hoarse sound, a mixture of need and pleasures as his hands gripped her bottom, lifting her and filling her, impaling her again and again. "Sasuke," she moaned wildly as he trap her against the stone wall and drove himself inside her, thrusting deeply, again and again.

His hands skidded up her body but before he could grab hold of her shirt, Hinata stopped him. "Don't," she panted. "If you tear that one too, I won't be able to leave this place."

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea," he chuckled darkly against her lips as his fingers toyed with the top of her shirt. "You, here. Mine, to do as I please. Forever." He emphasized by rolling his hips, his cock dragging along the sensitive walls of her pussy and earned another moan from Hinata. But the thought of anyone seeing Hinata's lovely skin was enough to still his hands. Sighing in regret, he grabbed the ends of her shirt and yanked it off her. His hands slide under her bra to cup and stroke her breasts.

"Hinata," Sasuke groaned as he thrust deep into her. Pumping rapidly, he matched the thrusts of his hips with squeezes to her breasts while Hinata urged him on with violent writhing. "Fuck, you feel so good," he moaned as her satin walls wrap around him. He turned his head and found her lips, his tongue thrusting into her mouth with the same unyielding rhythm as his length. He plundered her mouth just he plundered her body, not gently but ruthlessly, relentlessly and she took him in, welcomed him and lured him further, shifting restlessly closer, feeding the fire.

Her breathing became irregular, coming faster and faster. She was panting, wanton and greedy, her hands digging into his skin, her senses awash in a flood of heat; need, desire and passion overpowering the world and everything else in it. "Oh, oh, oh." Hinata gasped, careless of the pain as the sharp edges of the stone dig into her back.

"Sorry," he muttered, realizing too late that in his passion, he had pinned her against the wall of his cell and was probably causing her enormous amount of pain. Panting furiously, he attempt to withdraw from her and find a more suitable place for their activity but her legs instinctively tighten around his waist, her body begging for more.

"Don't stop," she whispered breathlessly, careless of the burn on her back.

Grasping her hips firmly, he switched their position and his thrusts sped up in long hard strokes, impaling her and hitting the sensitive spot inside of her each time he slam into her. She was sleek and wet and pulsing around him and he moaned hopelessly against her as he felt her pussy clamped firmly about his cock, her breath shivering in his ear.

The room soon filled with their moans and gasps.

Hinata clung to him, her fingers raking across his shoulders, opening herself to him, taking him in eagerly as he kissed the side of her neck, his mouth hot and delightful as he thrust deeper into her slick, hot passage, making Hinata moan and tremble.

The sight of her lovely body, flushed and slicked with perspiration, moaning helplessly in his arms broke the reins of his impulses. Using his hands on her ass for leverage; he deliberately raise her up and down on his thick cock while he plunged upwards.

"Sasuke!" Hinata screamed, her pussy gripping him, pulling him into her, her head thrown back as her whole body shudder with the force of her orgasm.

"It's been too long, Hinata," he moaned, pounding into her again and again. "It can't be help. You know that, don't you?" he asked, his shaft sliding over her G-spot again and again. "I'm going to have to fuck you until I'm empty and you're filled. You understand, don't you?"

Hinata let out a cry of surprise as he slammed against her cervix and another ripples of intense pleasure shot through her body.

"Tell me you understand, Hinata," he demanded as he continued to pummel into her; slamming into Hinata with such force that his balls were slapping against her clit, stimulating the already throbbing nub in such a way that he could have asked for anything and she would gladly give it to him.

"Yes," Hinata moaned, her head thrown back as his pace increased and her pleasure threshold was breached, crossing a line between pain and pleasure, taking her into that scary unidentifiable state that she secretly loved; uncontrollable abandonment urged on by the most delicious mix of pain and pleasure. "Oh Sasuke, so good. Yes, yes, yes!"

They reached their peak together, with Hinata trembling and panting and moaning his name, her body clamping tightly around him. Sasuke's entire body shudder with overpowering force as he continue thrusting into her until he was empty and she was full and dripping with his cum.

Sasuke sank to the floor and pulled Hinata on top of him, tired and gratified, pleasure washing over them as they both waited for the force of their orgasm to subside, their bodies slicked with perspiration.

Hinata knew she was a fool for giving in so easily. Knew how witless it was to so wantonly and willingly accept every caress, every kiss, and how mindlessly unwise she was to abandoned all good sense and yearn for more. And yet even when she despised him for abandoning her, she ached for him. Even through her tears, she longed for him. Especially now, with her head against his shoulder, his fingers gently tracing over her skin and one arm wrapped tight around her as if he would never let her go.

But had this not happened before? Had he not made love to her and then left her? Though he had finally revealed to her that he loved her through his parting gifts for her, he had never once spoken the words. How long until he grew restless? How long until he decide that she was not worth his freedom and leave?

"I should go," she whispered, untangling herself from his heat and hurriedly struggled to her feet, feeling suddenly awkward and unsure.

"No," he shot to his feet, reached out and grasped her wrist. "Don't."

"Sasuke," Hinata choked. "We-I-I…" her voice faded into uncertainty.

"I know what you need," he whispered.

"I don't need…" Hinata said painfully, stubbornly holding on to the uneven battle between her heart and her mind. She knew that the decision to come for her cost him greatly. He had chosen her over his freedom and revenge and that more than anything proved that his love for her was real. She should be satisfied with that knowledge. So why was she ruining everything by wishing to hear those three words from him?

"You don't," he agreed. "But you want the words," he whispered, pulling her into his arms. "I'm not very good with words, Hinata." His fingers cupped her, long, warm fingers, and his thumb feathered her lips, lightly. "But always remember this."

Their eyes met and she waited, breathless, her lips trembling slightly beneath the soft pressure of his fingers and the hot smoldering look in his eyes.

"Every time my hands reaches for you, I'm telling you that I can't live without you. Every time my mouth kisses you, it's whispering that I love you." Sasuke bent down and his mouth touched hers, his lips warm, and damp, open against hers. "Do you understand, Hinata?" He kissed her slowly, willing her to understand that he loved her, cherished her and needed her. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I would perish without you."

She searched his face for long, breathless moments then she looked into his eyes and saw the truth that she should have sensed a long time ago when he looked at her with eyes raw with needs. "Sasuke," Hinata cried, clinging to him, shaking helplessly, her heart falling and surrendering under the heavy weight of his words. "I love you!"

"I've never doubt it," he whispered thickly. He picked her up in his arms and carry her to his bed. "Now, let me show you how much I love you."

Both of them knew that the road ahead was not going to be easy. There would be many obstacles to face and many more hurdles to overcome. There would be heartache and tears. There would be days when they would second-guessed themselves and wondered if they made the right decisions. But there was one thing that would never be questioned. This crazed desire between them would never disappear. Even if in the end, it left them exhausted, shattered and destroyed, they would still be clinging desperately to each other, loving each other without words.

****************************************************Short Bonus Scene************************************************

Six months later…

"Sasuke," Hinata gasped. "You're supposed to be visible at all time. You're still under surveillance and I'm supposed to be watching you." She moaned when he nuzzled her neck, his hands exploring her body. "You can't be dragging me into dark corners every time you want."

He had her backed up against the side of the wall with the ends of her shirt pulled out and her shorts unbutton. One of his hands was busying cupping a full breast, his fingers pinching the hard peak while the other had slid under her silk panties and was cupping her sex. They were both breathing heavily and Hinata suspected that her warnings have actually made him harder.

"Admit it," he murmured, dragging his fingers over the dripping folds of her core, coating his fingers with her juices. "You love it. Sneaking behind your friends' backs," he pushed aside her panties and slid two fingers into her wet sheath and began thrusting them in and out of her. "Getting fucked by the evil Uchiha."

After several months of holding him prisoner, Naruto was finally able to convince the council to let him out on probation with the understanding that he would be shadowed at all times. Hinata, unluckily for her but luckily for him, had been entrusted with the job.

Her legs started to shake and she was thankful that he was supporting her with his weight. "At least," she moaned, arching her head back so his lips and tongue could trace down her throat. "Wait until we can get some privacy," she protested. "Anyone could come-ah…" Hinata cry out when he pressed down on her nub and gently rubbed.

His mouth took hers, smothering her cries of pleasure with his lips and his tongue, thrusting deeply into her mouth with the same sensuous rhythm as his hand. She shifted closer, arching against him, wanting him, heedless of the place and consequences.

He was driving her crazy with need; his lips, tongue, hands, fingers swiftly banishing all fears of discovery. Sasuke was obviously not listening to her warnings and she doubt she could have vocalized more than moans and soft screams at this point even if she had wanted to.

"I need you, now," he muttered, freeing his stiff cock, his hands closing hard around her butt and lift her.

Then he filled her.

After that, all Hinata remember was Sasuke, his body and how well he could pleasured her.

Thirty minutes later…

"We really need to stop doing this," she murmured, her hands smoothing her clothes back in place.

"Never," he jerked her into his arms and his lips moved sensuously against hers before whispering something in her ear.

Hinata blushed beet red. "That's…not possible," she whispered, her breath already coming in quick session.

He bit her earlobe, skimming his teeth softly along the outer ring. "Oh, it's possible."

Hinata moaned, her body slacking, her knees weak. "But…two?"

Sasuke smiled seductively as his hands grip her hips and pulled her flushed against him. "One, two, three…I'm sure we'll find ways to put the shadow clones to good use."

"Three?!" Hinata gasped. "That's impossible!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> First, I want to say a big 'thank you' to everyone who has supported me till this point. It really is an understatement to say that without your supports, I wouldn't have been able to finish this story. This was my very first smut story and I'm incredibly proud that I was able to complete this story. There were many times that I felt like giving up but I continue on because of your continued support. No words can describe the joy a writer gets when they received a review (rather long or short, but especially the long ones!) and I'll cherish them always! Your reviews have motivated and pushed me forward on so many occasions and for that, I'm extremely grateful. So** THANK YOU!**

In order to show my appreciation for those that have reviewed up to now, I will be writing an EPILOGUE (Uchiha-Hyuuga babies?!) for Crazed Desires. I will NOT be posting the epilogue here. However, if you find your name in the following list below then you'll be receiving an email (through your FFnet account if you have pm enable or if you prefer another method, leave the preferred method in a review or pm me) when I have finished writing it and you WILL received it. For everyone else, sorry.

**For guests** that have reviewed to this point without leaving their names, please tell me which guest reviewer you are and your preferred method of receiving the epilogue. Thanks! To the guest who suggested the song, 'I Found' by Amber Run, thank you! I listened to it, it was very fitting!

**For MissGaga:** You don't know how much I appreciated your support! You supported me from the very first and you were the only one who spoke up in my defense when others called me names for writing such a fic and for that I'll be eternally grateful to you. **Thank you, thank you, thank you!** I don't do request but if you want, I'll do a request for you. An oneshot of SasuHina. Please tell me what you would like me to write in your review or pm me.

**For Jade:** You are my most loyal reviewer! (Along with MissGaga). Despite coming into the story late, you reviewed every chapter and for that, I would also like to say, "**thank you**!" If you want me to write you a SasuHina oneshot, please let me know and I'll gladly do it for you. If you are interested, tell me what you want and I'll try to accommodate you.

**For** **Nameless-Anonymous-Author: **Thank you so much for helping me with this chapter! You definitely made it so much better!**  
><strong>

**For Some Unanswered Questions that may have popped up:**

**Q:** How did Sasuke managed to sneak into the Hyuuga compound to steal the scroll?

**A:** He didn't (answered in the following question).

**Q:** What was the relationship between Sasuke and Tenten?

**A:** To completely honest with you guys, Crazed Desires was not my first fanfic (I think I might have mentioned this before but I'm not sure. It was my first one involving heavy smut but not my first fanfic). I originally wrote a NejiTen fic a long time ago and Crazed Desires is actually the result of a side plot from that fic. In the original NejiTen fic, Sasuke stole something of extreme importance from Tenten and blackmailed her into getting Hinata's scroll from the Hyuuga's household (Sasuke, as skilled as he is, cannot simply walk into the Hyuuga compound). Why Tenten? Because of her close relationship with Neji, she's the only who can find the location of the scroll without suspicions.

**Q:** What did Sasuke steal from Tenten that she was willing to betrayed Neji for its return?

**A:** Don't want to disclose this…

**Q:** Why is there still no SasuHina babies?! (They have been doing it like rabbits!). Is Hinata on the pill?!

**A:** SasuHina babies? Hmmm…one word: epilogue. On the pill? If you want to think so…okay…(real reason, I'm just lazy).

**Side Note:** If any of you read my other fic, **Genjutsu: The Truth Within**, I have decided to put that fic on an **INDEFINITE HAITUS**. Writing takes a lot out of my time and at this moment in time, I'm just not motivated enough to continue writing. Thanks to everyone who has also supported me in that story! (I'll come back when I feel in the mood or motivated enough).

Once again, thanks to everyone that have reviewed and supported me all this time! I couldn't have done it without your support! (Listed names are in alphabetical order for easy finding).

**Please don't forget to review...**

****Aika Yami, **aj davis, Akumakisses, Andreia453, AnimeFreak4eva , anne12fink, anonimi, apolakay54, Arasia, AshAurora0914, Ava, bbb671, BellaOfTheTower, Benita, Binx, Black Paper, Blueberry Bliss, boom2458, Butlikeewlawlz, Byunhime, Calous, Canada, champylin, chibi beary, Choco07, ChoppingBoard, Coelestis, constancexx, corpus-luteum, cravenato426, crimsonkira, crystalblue19, cullenlion90, Dassa-chan, DarkPrincess129, Dark Amy-chan, Dariana, dragonlady, dumdeedum, Elle, ellie, Ephemeral Glimpse, Eternal Dream Chowz, Espoir29, farforovyy-irina, Fiavixen2196, Fiona, flornoir, forgetmenotlovely, gcardozaqromero1, Goatville, gokcen92, Guavary'DarkLavender, Grimmaced, Hanyou Dark, Haushinka-can, hateme101, honeycomb, iam schadenfreude, ichibi21, Indilaven, innoquous, Jade, jacquelinedorsey24, jdorsey20619, josephineeee, JuviaelEzio, KabeHinata-lover2, Kamichama NekoChi, Kanayla, kawaii-sama25, Kibachow, Kichisaburo, kikyorocks543, Kirei, KittyxKat33, Kon, kookie, kurohime, LadyCassie, Lala, lala1224, leesa323, letty1991, LIZA, little lily, Lolita, love this, loverofanime101, LuluMonk, mac2, Mala137SHL, marece, mariawalker112, MimiZ, MeanpenguinX0X0, miwa, MissGaga11(20), miss anon, Mclilypad, MommaMoka13, MoOnBeAm, MsChifSantos, 63, Name, Nameless-Anonymous-Author, natty, neilin, Nikls, nikols, Ning, Noorzha, Nozaki-kun, OriSweatshirt, pamianime, ReiAyane, RikuDai, rose, rosie, roti bakar, Ryanne, Sadie321, SahelTheWaltzingDinosaur, SAMARA-18, shamilia-hime, ShadowShy, Sharinbyaku, Shl, Shyanne, Someone, Sonnielion, Special Guest, springmind, steffanyjane27, StuBBii, , sushimakipark, syd monster12, Taira, Tatihina, TheUtsukushiiYume, TheValkyrieGladiator, the boulevard, The King in White, This is my name, tgsama, Tina, Toph Rules, Trap Gawdess, Wolflightingsky18, yes, YourStellaLux, yum yum soup, Yuki no Ai, Zelda Chrom**


End file.
